Baby on board!
by XspriteyX
Summary: This is what happens a plot bunny won't leave me alone, Prowl's Praxian heritage kicks in and Jazz was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Sparkling, kinda slash kinda not
1. Ratchet's diagnose

_This story is the cause of a plot bunny that wouln't leave me alone! So to get some peace in my thoughts I typed it up and feel SO much better. Well here ya go, It's kinda slash but then it's kinda not. Up to you how ya take it. Enjoy ;)_

_Ps: We know I don't own transformers cause if i did there would be no way in hell the classic characters would have died!_

Jazz stared back at the medic. Waiting for him to stop looking serious and break out into a smile saying "Had you going there didn't I?"

Then they'd laugh and joke about this later on. No such phrase came from the medic, concerned for his patient he snapped his fingers "Jazz? You still with me?"

Jazz vented slowly "Um Yeah just... this is a little strange...and kinda wow to take you know?"

Ratchet stared at him "Oh? You mean stranger than how this happened?"

Jazz winced remembering the eternity that was forty one days ago...

Prowl shifted in his seat which would be the seventh time in the last five cycles and as a self rule Prowl NEVER fidgeted. He preferred to keep himself dignified during work hours and off as second in command it was his duty to set an example to lower ranked subordinates on proper behaviour, why else would Sideswipe end up in the brig every month? Even after waking from their stasis on Earth Prowl had tried his best to run a tight ship, taking command for Prime when he couldn't or wouldn't deal with daily tasks himself such as filing datapads. In all fairness though Prime was usually off halfway around the globe on a daily basis stopping Megatron so Prowl couldn't really say his leader was slacking off. Another fidget, Prowl vented a sigh the cause of his fidgeting was due to his circuits feeling uncomfortably hot which was bothering him.

They'd been like this for a bout four solar cycles now and he was ready to blow something apart from the annoyance of his discomfort he was sure would fade away on it's on like a glitch, barring his glitch that happened every time something illogical graced his circuits. Stuffing his pride he finally ventured to see Ratchet to rid himself of this glitch since his internal systems either couldn't deal with it or for some reason found nothing wrong with his inner workings. Knocking on the door out of politeness in case Ratchet was busy, he only entered after the "Come in."

Ratchet looked up from his datapad surprised to see the tactician who almost never arrived in medbay unless his logic processor froze or his door wings were acting up, which again wasn't even that often.

Prowl shifted again "Sorry to bother you Ratchet but I was wondering if you could run a diagnostic on my systems. My circuits are warmer than they should be, I feel restless even though I under recharged last evening so..."

Ratchet frowned and indicated a medical bench "Well park your aft and lets see what the problem is so you can get the slag outta my med bay."

Prowl complied watching as Ratchet ran a few diagnostics after a particular result popped up Ratchet groaned and muttered "Of course. Would happen on Earth wouldn't it? Not like astroseconds away from leaving Cybertron but it has to be on Earth."

Prowl wondered about the medics sanity as he looked to the ceiling and said "Why Primus? What did I ever do to you? I save mechs on a regular basis AND I have saved femmes, I put up with those pit spawned things YOU call split spark twins! And now you do this to me, god you are cruel!"

Prowl coughed lightly "Uh so what's wrong with me?"

Ratchet seemed to remember the reason of his problem and half glared "Nothing."

Prowl looked incredulous "Nothing? Then what was with the speech?"

Ratchet vented this time "Nothing is wrong with you, that's the problem. All though I wish something was compared to the alternative."

Prowl was getting confused and to save Ratchet a processor ache if the second in command froze up continued "Prowl what do you know about Praxians?"

Prowl sat up "That Bluestreak, Smokescreen and I are few of those left."

Ratchet sighed again "What do you know about their breeding cycle though?"

Prowl shrugged this time "Not much. I know bonded couples had sparklings, but that's about it."

Ratchet sat across from him "I figured you didn't know about the deep programmed gestation cycle."

Prowl answered eloquently with "The what?"

Ratchet continued "As cautionary measures in case anything should happen to wipe out a large number of Praxians the elders thought it would be wise to program each one with a gestation cycle which will kind of force a mech or femme into accomplishing a single task, spark a sparkling. Of course I bet the elders didn't expect all but a few Praxians to be left so this wouldn't really cause a population boom but I guess they figured at worst the Praxians numbers may be cut in half at a bad time. Anyway the program starts off preparing the Praxians body to be able to carry a sparkling, unless their mate is more suitable so the circuits store energy for later, which is felt by circuits warming over that usually lasts three days. The circuits continue feeling warm for another day as the program prepares the Praxians body to seek, or putting it more accurately, hunt their mate to the ends of the Earth until they spark new life together. Usually after this four day period the mech or femme will search out it's mate."

Prowl stared at the medic disbelievingly "This is a joke isn't it Ratchet."

Ratchet shook his head "I wish it was, be one processor ache less. I'll ask Wheeljack to help me come up with something to override the program. In the meantime you better warn the mech you fancy to stay away to prevent any accidents."

Prowl sputtered "I don't fancy any mechs! Which means it could be anyone!"

Ratchet tapped his datapad thoughtfully "Well the program chooses the mate based on some ability such as attributes like your battle computer, usually mechs or femmes without glitches like Red Alert's fritz or those who aren't already bonded couples like Optimus Prime and Elita one, age... well you wouldn't want some one like Ironhide's age would you? Height, no sense bonding to a minibot when you're an average sized mech yourself, sometimes friendship comes into it as previous bonds, even of friendship, can secure a firmer partner bond. It's kinda selecting the most logical bot for you. Like for example a jet Skyfire's size having a sparkling with one of the minibots would be illogical not to mention complicated, the program is preventing you from worrying about that by choosing for you."

Prowl frowned "So that rules out Bumblebee, Brawn, Windcharger, Beachcomber, Cosmos, Cliffjumper, Gears, Huffer, Powerglide, the Aerialbots, Skyfire, the Dinobots, Ironhide, Prime, Inferno, Red Alert... What about Bluestreak and Smokescreen? Won't they be going through this?"

Ratchet looked up "Bluestreak's too young and Smokescreen can't spark due to a war injury."

Prowl's doorwings dropped a bit "So it could be anyone apart from those I just mentioned."

Completely uncharacteristic for him Prowl grabbed his face and yelled "THIS SUCKS!"

Ratchet didn't bother looking up "You better hope it's not me because I'd hate to knock you out until Jack and I find a solution."

Prowl removed his hands in horror "You mean this doesn't wear off!"

Ratchet responded "Nope. The longest recorded chase on Cybertron, before Praxus was a giant city populated by millions of citizens, a femme chased a mech for exactly half a million years across Cybertron before she caught him."

Prowl twitched "What happened?"

Ratchet continued "They bonded and had eight sparklings over the years."

Prowl groaned "So your saying I'm doomed unless the mech is an expert escape artist."

Ratchet approached him "Yup as soon as you see him you'll wanna chase after him and go at it like petro rabbits. Now how long have you had these symptoms?"

Prowl shifted again "Today's the fourth day."

Ratchet went deathly silent then growled out "You didn't mention this before, WHY!?"

Prowl leapt back "Sort of internally panicking here at the information I just got told!"

Ratchet rubbed a hand over his optics "Well, luckily it mustn't be me or I'd have had to sedate you by now so I can keep you locked up till we get this sorted. As I said as long as you don't see him we're good because otherwise I don't have a hope in hell in keeping you from getting to him. I'd quit if it was Sideswipe or Sunstreaker or worse Tracks!"

Prowl shuddered at those suggestions wrapping his processor around his predicament, according to Ratchet he couldn't return to duty for fear he may pounce on some unsuspecting mech and he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Then his worst nightmare happened, the medbays doors slid open revealing a sheepish Jazz carrying Sideswipe's top half with Sunstreaker hauling his legs, Ratchet groaned and muttered "Please Primus no."

Sunstreaker said "Sideswipe being the stupid glitched fragger that he is decided to pick a fight with the minibots!"

Sideswipe raised his arm "In my defense Cliffjumper started it! I finished it!"

Jazz grinned "And that's why they knocked off ya equilibrium right?"

Sideswipe grinned back "Exactly."

Throughout this as they hauled Sideswipe to a berth Ratchet watched Prowl warily, Prowl was gazing at Jazz almost like he'd never seen him before which set Ratchet on edge. "Thanks for bringing him here Jazz. Now scat! You know I don't like healthy bots in my medbay!"

Jazz backed away "OK Ratch I'm leavin. You don't have ta get all aggressive on me, does he Prowler?"

Ratchet winced as Prowl's engine practically _purred _at the nickname Jazz had given him. Prowl approached his target with a purposeful swagger he easily backed Jazz against the wall with his hands and purred lowly "Where do you think you're going?"

Jazz raised an optic "Back ta the rec room."

Prowl cupped his cheek "Wouldn't you rather spend the evening with me?"

Jazz started looking a bit unsure of himself now "Normally Prowler-" His engine revved again, "-I'd love to an all but ya know I've got stuff to do and yeah..."

Prowl leaned in "Consider you're previous engagement cancelled."

His optics shuttered offline and his body slumped against the wall revealing an irritate Ratchet standing with a strong sedative in hand. Ignoring Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's disbelieving stares he said "Listen Jazz you don't have a lot of time against this fraggin program of his as it'll already be destroying the sedatives effects. Long story short Prowl's Praxian heritage programming has kicked in making him seek a suitable mate to have a sparkling with, congrats I guess it's picked you, which means his normal self has taken a hike and the only thing he's concerned with now is finding and fragging you."

Jazz gaped "You're joking right?"

Ratchet indicated Prowl's body leaning against Jazz "Dead serious. When he comes round he's gonna seek you out and he's not gonna stop, you go to England, so will he, you fly to Cybertron, he will to. He'll NEVER give up. So there's two options, One: You frag him and be done with it or Two: Avoid him until Jack and I find a solution even though I haven't even told him about any of this yet."

Jazz waved his arms near hysterical "THAT'S YOUR IDEAS!"

Ratchet shrugged "Not my fault you came nosing around at a bad time, better choose quickly he's waking up."

Jazz watched Prowl stir then sprinted out the door, Prowl shook his head glaring at Ratchet accusingly, Ratchet pointed to the door way "He went right."

Prowl ran out after Jazz.

Sunstreaker trying to wrap his head around the whole mess said "What the frag! And why the heck did you help Prowl?"

Ratchet started fixing Sideswipe's equilibrium circuits after comming Wheeljack telling him the situation and Prime too, who promised to explain to the rest of the crew so at the least they could give Jazz a head start.

Ratchet told them "Simple you don't come between a Praxian and their mate unless you're suicidal."

Sideswipe gasped in horror "And there's still Blustreak and Smokescreen to worry about!"

Ratchet bashed out a dent "Blue's too young for this and Smokey can't spark."

The twins echoed at the same time "Spark?" He didn't get paid enough to deal with this.

Still he wondered how long Jazz would last since he no clue how to override this programming.


	2. Run Jazz Run!

Jazz ran fast down towards the rec room hearing Prowl's steps not too far back echoing behind him in chase, Jazz transformed to vehicle mood to escape nearly cursing when Prowl followed suit. It wasn't the fact the Jazz didn't like Prowl. On the contrary, he valued the mech as one of his closest friends and maybe if Prowl had said one day that he wanted to get together and settle with a sparkling, Jazz would have seriously considered the option planning out all variables. Talked it over with Prowl, gone on a few dates, see where it went from there if it worked out, it did, if it didn't they could still be close as before maybe even closer. But it was the fact that Prowl wasn't even properly thinking right now. The dry humour, the serious, the logical everything that made Prowl, Prowl, was absent currently replaced by this lust driven broody bot!

Jazz screeched round the corner transforming into robot mode unable to believe his optics as Prowl stood leaning against the front of the rec room door arms crossed with a seductive smirk on his faceplates. Jazz felt like he was gonna fritz trying to figure out how the heck Prowl got in front of him when he was behind a moment ago! That tactician is too crafty for his own good. Prowl stepped forward, Jazz stepped back "What's the matter Jazz? Gone all shy on me."

Jazz stepped two steps back for every step forward Prowl took "Ya know what they say Prowler no kissin' on the first date."

Prowl grinned "But we've been together so long we should have done this a long time ago, everyone's been betting when we would hook up anyway."

Jazz gaped "But we're just friends! I thought those bets died out a millenia ago!"

Prowl stretched forward securing an arm around Jazz's waist, Jazz freaked. How'd the heck did he move so fast! "Aw Jazz you're the cutest little thing when your oblivious."

Prowl leaned in the kiss Jazz who slid out of his grip side stepping getting ready to dash when both Prowl's arms encircled him from behind, he whispered directly into Jazz's audio "Which is why I want you. Our sparkling would be adorable."

Jazz wanted to kick and scream and throw a childish tantrum but Mirage saved him from that "Um Prowl sir what are you doing?"

In the split second Prowl was distracted Jazz pried himself free and took off like a rocket with no intentions of stopping any time soon. Prowl grew excited at the chase and ran after him leaving a baffled Mirage who hadn't yet been told the situation. Jazz ran to a place he knew even if Prowl was insane he wouldn't enter, the Dinobots lair.

Grimlock watched the saboteurs intrusion asking "Why him Jazz come in Dinobots home?"

Jazz hid behind the big tyrannosaurus transformer "Save me guys! Prowl wants me to have his babies!"

Sludge said "Why hide then? Babies cute."

Grimlock nodded "Him Sludge right. Babies cute. You Jazz and him Prowl have many babies."

Jazz looked to be on the verge of crying "But I don't wanna have babies!"

Slag commented "If him Jazz don't have babies with him Prowl Dinobots make him have babies!"

Grimlock nodded "Him Slag right. Swoop get him Prowl."

Prowl's voice echoed in the cave "No need I'm already here."

Jazz yelped "Prowl c'mon man! I'm not ready for this!"

Grimlock held him in place as Prowl approached, Jazz ducked out of the dinobots grip using Snarl as leverage to flip himself through a gap to outside the Arc with Prowl in hot pursuit. Moving as fast as possible without tumbling down the side of the volcano, Jazz navigated his way around to a stable outcrop of rock against a wall trying to think of good hiding places.

_"The brig? No Prowl would break out if he was put in and break in if I was in there_. _Ratchet's medbay? Tch like that'll stop him. Wheeljack's lab? Will most likely result in both of our destruction's in an impressive multicoloured mushroom cloud. Wow, those are cheerful options."_

Cursing he was unsurprised to see Prowl approaching him again "Gonna give in Jazz?"

Jazz raised his hands "Ya got me man."

He walked towards Prowl who was practically shuddering with the unspoken promise. Jazz judged the distance than sprinted towards the datsun sliding under the surprised mech and taking off down to the Arc entrance Prowl once again picking up the chase.

:_Jazz to Bumblebee ma fuel tanks are runnen a bit low do ya think ya could hold out a cube of energon for me to grab as I sprint past the rec room?: _

_:Bumblebee to Jazz sure I will. Prowl still chasing you?:_

_:Yeah man I guess Ratch filled ya in.:_

_:Yeah he did through Prime. How are you taking this?:_

_:To be honest I always thought someone would want to have my kids not the other way around:_

_:Think of it like this, Prowl does want your kids...Just you have to have them.:_

_:Thanks Bee... I think... Anyway I'm coming up to the rec room ya ready?:_

_:Ready and waiting:_

_:I owe ya man Jazz out:_

Jazz skidded around the corner seeing the yellow mini bot he zoomed past grabbing the glowing pink cube of energon downing as he ran to have the energy to keep running, his current plan run until Prowl's fuel runs out. Tiring, but hopefully effective.

A week.

A fraggin week of running from the tactician nearly had Jazz screaming profanities from the top of the volcano.

Prowl just did not give up. Where Jazz had to pick up a cube from someone as he ran by, Prowl didn't seem to need energon or he was using the same tactic as Jazz's. On top of that Jazz hadn't recharged properly at all since this whole mess started. Only catching a few five minute naps in-between sprints if he was lucky. So in short he was tired, hungry, fed up and extremely edgy. Up until this point there had been had no Decepticon activity, but of course Primus felt like having a laugh.

It never rained unless it poured for Optimus Prime.

How on earth could he lead a suitable resistance when his second command was chasing after his third and said third was running. Optimus sighed, he was really starting to hate Mondays.

Jazz stormed into the room up to Teletran ignoring the bots that parted way for him, "Look Prime no disrespect but I got about one minute thirty seconds until Prowl bursts in. So talk fast."

Optimus coughed "Well we have just received distress signals stating Decepticon activity thirty miles south at a power plant."

Jazz nodded "Right then. I'll head out immediately... 3, 2, 1..."

Prowl's voice filtered from the doorway "Oh Jazzzzzzzzzz" the voice purred out.

Jazz two finger saluted his fellow Autobots before transforming and rolling out, Prowl following his lead. Optimus looked weary "Should I bother calling Jazz back?"

Ratchet answered him "I would normally say yes due to his current state and on top of that he's got Prowl chasing after him. So during battle he's gonna be dodging Decepticons AND Prowl."

Prime dreading the inevitable questioned the lingering "But?"

Ratchet stared straight into his optics "I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of Jazz's anger management. More importantly I would not want to be the unlucky bot on the end of Prowl's fury if someone should even scratch Jazz."

Optimus shuddered "Well we better catch them up. Autobots transform and roll out."

The Autobots arrived at the power plant soon after, Optimus transforming followed by the other bots, he took in the scene formulating a mental battle plan since Prowl was kinda occupied to do so and … wait a sec. Where were Jazz and Prowl? The moment this thought crossed his mind a porsche sped by covered in dust, gravel and... was that a cactus? Optimus decided he didn't want to know. He knew Prowl would arrive shortly since Jazz had shown up, speaking of Jazz why hadn't he stopped already? But no the porsche continued forward heading straight for Megatron and to everyone's astonishment he rammed into the Decepticon leaders legs knocking him off balance but severely denting his hood in the process. Megatron sat up furious "WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS WAITING FOR? OPEN FIRE ON THE AUTOBOTS!"

Jazz reversed transforming into robot mode ducking behind a rock for cover rubbing his dented hood with a grimace, Ironhide who was avoiding getting his head blown off asked "Kid jus' want do ya think yer were doin'? Yer either crazy or got nerves of chrome steel."

Jazz pulled his blaster from sub space "Just wait a moment Hide and you'll see."

Optimus was as usual engaging Megatron in a one on one, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were attacking the seeker trine with jet judo, and the rest was just a mess of gun shots and random melee. "Who?"

The battle seemed to freeze at the volume of a single mechs livid tone. Autobots and Decepticons turned their attention to the battle newcomer being none other than Prowl who was trembling with rage. They watched him carefully awaiting his next move. Prowl loaded up his acid pellet gun, "I said."

He growled barely keeping his tone civil "Who?"

Jazz stood up walking up calmly to Prowl his face pinched in a bit of pain from his dented hood. When he reached the angry mechs side he pointed at Megatron and one simple word seem to scare the Decepticons senseless "Him."

Prowl strode towards him purposefully "In that case. He dies."

That snapped them out of their stupor "DECEPTICONS FIRE!"

Prowl easily dodged out of the way of oncoming rifle fire sniping down the seeker trine, punching through Soundwave's cassettes without even taking a hit, Soundwave attacked with sound vibrations which Prowl deflected by melting the cement underneath the blue bot with an acid pellet,striding towards Megatron with ultimate promise of pain following. The Autobots watched this one mech army proceed with awe and astonishment at the display of power.

Sideswipe made a mental note not to piss Prowl off that bad ever.


	3. Anger management

Jazz sat watching this as Ratchet hammered out the dent in his hood idly commenting "That was pretty harsh."

Jazz snorted "Eh no less the they deserve. Besides you try bein chased by a mech for a solid week an' tell me your not wanting to inflict some sorta pain on someone."

Ratchet tweaked his engine "Yeah but I wouldn't have been chased for a week because I would have fragged him and been done with it."

Jazz stared "You lie."

Ratchet "Fraid not."

Jazz whistled "Wow Ratch."

Ratchet shut his newly repaired hood "What? You don't think I'd be shy do ya?"

Jazz squirmed feeling awkward with the turn this conversation had taken "Well thanks Ratch now if ya excuse me if Prowler's left any Decepticreeps so..."

Ratchet shoved Jazz back on his aft grinning like mad "Well Jazz seems like my assessment of you was wrong. I assumed you'd have been a mech that had shared the berths of many bots. Well not to worry! You see Jazz when two bots like each very much..."

Jazz grabbed his audio's "I'M NOT LISTENING LALALALALA!"

Ratchet temporarily forgetting he was on the battle field cracked up "I can't believe it. You. Jazz. The one one says if it ain't done with style it ain't worth doing it, is a virgin."

He stifled his snickers at Jazz's sad look "Ratch please man... c'mon we're in battle here."

Ratchet patted his shoulder "I was only teasing as petty revenge for all those Primus forsaken pranks you and twins have pulled. So why are you still innocent?"

Jazz shrugged "Never found a bot that caught my eye that I wanted to stick to. Then the war happened, then we came here. There just wasn't time. I had thought about possible relationships that I could try with other free mechs since we established ourselves here, but I always picture the long run ya know? Like say... me and you for example. We get together share a few nights, talk about our interests, memories. Then what? What's left? We'd barely have enough time for each other you being the CMO and myself bein the head of the special ops and third in command... So it wouldn't work. End of relationship. I want somethin that might actually last."

Ratchet stared at him "You've actually thought this through? Huh. Well what about Sideswipe?"

"He doesn't have the attention span."

"Sunstreaker?"

"Do I haveta say it?"

"Point. Wheeljack?"

"Bonded to his job."

"Hound."

"Would never settle."

"Mirage?"

"Unadaptable."

"Unadaptable?"

"We've been here how long and he still pines for Cybertron. I mean yeah man we all do to but we manage without moping."

"Ah. Bluesteak?"

"Too young."

"Trailbreaker?"

"Too old"

"Perceptor?"

"Bonded to his work like Jack."

Sensing something in Jazz's thoughtful gaze he carefully suggested "Prowl?..."

Jazz didn't answer straight away instead laughing weakly "I dunno man. For someone so stuck in routine... I can't predict him. Being the third in command I see him practically every day all hours of the day for just being us and we nine times outta ten just hang out off duty sometimes to finish reports, or play chess or just talk. But he's ma best friend ya know? And then this-" He waves a hand indicating the battle behind and overhead of them "-most of that destruction at the moment is bein caused by a pissed of Prowl just cause I got hurt. He ain't even himself right now! Yet here's there around every turn trying to get me to have a sparkling with him! It's just so weird...and that fragger stole my first kiss on Wednesday."

Ratchet couldn't help but laugh at that last sentence and Jazz chuckled too remembering how Prowl had managed to corner him sweeping him up bridal style off his feet for a kiss. Jazz had been so shocked he couldn't move then came to his senses and slipped out the Seconds grip once more, except now that Prowl had a taste he was even more determined to claim his mech.

Jazz and Ratchet ceased their laughter at a distinctive voice calling "Decepticons retreat!"

They popped their heads over what remained of their cover an gasped at the sight. In short the Decepticons looked like scrap, literally. Prowl was still firing stray shots at Megatron's half melted hide, the Insecticons were carrying Kickback literally in pieces, how the bug was still functioning was anyone's guess. The seeker trine were covered in burns, scrapes and Starscream's null rays had been ripped off and shoved up one of his thrusters, Soundwave was being carried by Rumble and Frenzy with a slab of cement hanging off his pedes, the Constructicons, who Jazz hadn't even noticed until now, we're carrying Scrapper and Mixmaster between them, so yeah it was safe to assume they were well and truly beaten into submission and Prowl was STILL firing at them landing successful hits as acid pellets chewed through Blitzwing's wing. Optimus approached him "Prowl stop! The battle's over the plants safe."

Prowl 's optics flashed at Optimus as he continued fire, Jazz knowing he'd have to call of the bristling guard dog so to speak bounded over to him "Er Prowler you got em..."

Prowl's gaze examined Jazz's frame taking in the dent free structure and lack of body harm, the gun was subspaced. Prowl cupped Jazz's cheek "You alright Jazz?"

Jazz smirked "Better than ever now lets go ho- mumph!"

Prowl was planting another gentle kiss on Jazz's shocked faceplates oblivious to the wolf whistles, Ratchet's muffled laughter and Sunstreaker's satisfied "Pay up!" to a grumbling Sideswipe and heap of other mechs. When he pulled away feeling quite pleased with himself thinking this would be a good time to claim Jazz, Jazz leapt out of his grip again yelling "DAMMIT PROWL!"

Jazz transformed and sped towards the Arc Prowl following in pursuit police sirens flashing. Sunstreaker counted his pile of cash smiling wildly "You sure you don't wanna get into the betting pools Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee watching Sunstreaker with his credits and ultimate confidence in his placed bets answered "No thanks Sunstreaker, I still owe Smokescreen a few credits."

Sunstreaker shrugged smirking at his brother "Now what was that about a lousy bet?"

Sideswipe shoved him in the shoulder.

The Decepticons remained quite for the rest of the month as Optimus theorised "Licking their wounds."

During their last fight Jazz had hoped that Prowl had recovered or at least backed off a bit. Oh how wrong he was. If anything Prowl's attempts of seduction increased ten fold. Jazz now had to secure a few moments of recharge whilst Sideswipe and Trailbreaker kept Prowl at bay, after the first seven times of getting thrown into medbay from their efforts they said sadly to Jazz he was "On his own."

Jazz started grabbing energon whenever he could find it in the base having no time to himself because of Prowl. His tires were worn, his engine was running practically on fumes, he was snappy as hell from lack of decent recharge but still he refused to give in.

Ratchet had given up trying to sedate Prowl to help Jazz out as Prowl usually came too two minutes later. Wheeljack and Perceptor where no closer to finding a solution now than they were to begin with and of course with Wheeljack on the case his lab blew up five times since the mess started. Ratchet wasn't sure if the explosions were part of the research that could stop Prowl or just his other gadgets self destructing. Bluestreak had worked himself into a right state for a week fretting he was going to turn out like a Prowl and suddenly want to jump someone, after Ratchet's gentle and non gentle explanations he finally calmed down in the security of the knowledge he was too young for his circuits to even dream of pulling a stunt like this.


	4. Didn't see that coming

The seventh day of the next month was not what anyone really expected. Nearly the entire Autobot army were relaxing in the rec room discreetly keeping an eye on their second in command who was studying the room intently, doorwings up, just waiting for Jazz to enter for his cube of energon as he knew the saboteur had to in order to stay functional. Optimus glanced over his datapad at the rigid bot venting a heavy sigh "I can't wait until he's himself again Ratchet. Dealing with all these reports is worse than facing Megatron at times."

Ratchet snorted "Don't exaggerate. I wouldn't get your hopes up, Jazz is stubborn and won't give in to Prowl easily so this could drag on maybe a few years at this rate."

Jazz sucked in a deep breath, it was time to end this. He was tired, fed up, run down, and in severe need of a good a recharge. There was only one way to end this run round and he would do it with dignity.

The rec room stilled as the door slammed opened revealing Jazz staring at Prowl fists clenched striding towards him with fierce determination. Prowl for his part looked slightly unsure at this new development but still intrigued at what his chosen partner was up to. Jazz stood directly in front of Prowl standing to his full height which was still shorter than the tactician said simply "We end this now."

And grabbed Prowl by his right doorwing dragging him out of the rec room the doors sliding shut behind them. No one spoke for a minute before Sunstreaker's gleeful voice called out "Pay up!"

The mechs groaned.

Jazz wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen next but he knew if he could get over this hurdle then things would return to normal. To prevent any mechs bothering them he lead Prowl to a large empty storage closet the tactician behind him purring in excitement.

Several hours later Jazz stumbled out of the storage closet leaving Prowl to recharge he walked dazedly towards his room thinking _"Why the slag didn't I give in earlier?"_

He couldn't help feel relieved. Prowl would go back to being Prowl despite maybe some awkwardness to start with, the crew would stop placing bets on them, Ratchet would stop getting mechs with injuries from covering for him, Prime would have his reports back in order. Everything would be as it should. He remembered Ratchet's earlier claims of Prowl's programming kicking in wanting a sparkling then disregarded those thoughts immediately. He'd done the math before attempting this stunt. The chances of sparking after one try, especially with a virgin, (Jazz cringed at the term) were next to none. In fact there were no Cybertron records of a Sparkling being created after one try ever, it just didn't happen. Even some of the longest bonded couples took a couple of vorns before they were blessed or some never sparked at all. Jazz paused when an odd flutter tugged at his spark. He ignored it _"Must be a first time thing." _

He settled on his berth falling into a nice deep recharge.

Prowl onlined his optics staring at the orange panelled ceiling in confusion analysing the room he deduced himself to be in the old storage closet near the rear quarters of the ship. But how on earth did he get there? The last thing he remembered was talking to Ratchet about some gestation programming... oh that's it. Ratchet would have sedated him until he came up with a cure which he obviously he had done. Prowl smiled at the medics genius since his internal chronometer stated that it only had been five weeks since he went under. Pleased that his circuits weren't too hot any more and that his restlessness had left him, Prowl stood up flexing his doorwings then started listing the things that probably piled up and what needed to be done in order of importance. He felt a faint thrum of energy in his spark but shrugged it off as his gestation program receding back into the recesses of his core programming. He walked towards his office dreading the datapad pile up that would surely be awaiting him, he realised he'd better let Ratchet know he was up and about to prevent the CMO worrying or worse getting angry. _:Prowl to Ratchet just letting you know I'm fully functional again thank you.:_

_:Ratchet to Prowl you're functional? Then in that case get you're aft down here!:_

_:Ratchet I appreciate your services but my scans show that I am fine.:_

_:Prowl do I have to drag you here myself?:_

_:I'll be down immediately:_

_:I thought you'd see things my way. I'll see you soon:_

Prowl bypassed his office heading to the medbay as promised, it wasn't unusual for Ratchet to make check ups on recently recovered patients and Prowl reasoned his reports could wait a few more minutes to satisfy Ratchet's curiosity. Prowl entered the medbay and Ratchet looked slightly shocked to see him "Prowl... you're here."

Prowl pondered over the strange behaviour but stuck it down to the likeness Ratchet was worrying that he'd jump him. "Yes as you asked."

Prowl responded sitting on a berth as Ratchet took scans of his circuits, spark, armour ect.. "What do you know of the last month Ratchet?"

Ratchet paused scrolling through his results "You mean you don't remember?"

Prowl vented "Some bits are just splashes of colour, odd words, some bits are gone. I vaguely remember something about a Decepticon attack."

Ratchet snorted "Yeah like the fact you just about took on the entire slaggen army and came out without a scratch."

Prowl asked "What was that?"

Ratchet waved him off "Nothing. As I suspected your programming is fast forwarding through your memories saving the important data of the last few weeks. I estimate your entire memory will return in a week's time at the latest. Until then you're free to go."

Prowl nodded "Thankyou Ratchet."

He left the medic rubbing his helm warily "Please Primus be nice. Don't do what I think you're doing or else when I meet you I will not be kind."


	5. This does not bode well

Jazz purged into his bin again feeling like slag. He hadn't seen Prowl since the closet incident three days ago, Jazz kept promising himself he would do it's just every damn time he went to he felt something like nausea and his tanks had been rebelling against him and those spark flutters were SO not helping. Jazz crawled up on his berth wallowing in his misery clinging to the thermo blanket he dragged onto his frame _"Stupid interfacing. If someone had told me I'd be ill after the first time I'd have stayed innocent forever!" _

He groaned willing the room to stop spinning. He was glad he'd had the good plan to store a few cubes of energon (What little he could keep down) in his room so he didn't have to leave, a few bots had knocked on his doors a couple of times but he'd pretended to be out. Not being in the mood to deal with them in his current state. If he could walk without swaying he'd have gone to Ratchet. _"Hello you could comm him!" _

His treacherous processor thought, "Don't wanna see Hatchet."

_"Oh and hiding in the dark like a wounded animal is working out SO much better? Ratchet will tell you what's wrong and he'll fix you!" _

"Don't need to."

His tanks rumbled against him making him purge in the bin again, "Urg on second thought..."

So here he was leaning against the wall for balance thermo blanket secure around his shoulders stumbling towards Ratchet's medbay. _"Don't focus on the spinning, don't focus on the spinning, don't-" _

"Hey Jazz where ya been! I've been looking for you for days since you can actually stop to chat now!" Sideswipe called out merrily, Jazz swayed

"Sideswipe bin."

Sideswipe frowned "Huh?"

With that Jazz threw up in the corridor sliding down the wall he was leaning against, "I did ask for a bin."

Sideswipe grew worried "Hey Jazz? Jazz! Slag it! Sunny get your aft down here and lend me a hand!"

Ratchet's day started off relatively good. Wheeljack's lab hadn't exploded for over two weeks, thus neither had Wheeljack. The medic supplies were delivered earlier on all present and accounted for. Prowl had gone back to work three days ago and so far was getting on without a hitch making Optimus a happy bot being spared the evils he called datapads.

So yeah it had a good day.

Which is precisely why Ratchet was waiting for something to go wrong. So when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker burst in supporting Jazz shrouded in a thermo blanket he just knew this day was just too good to be true. Switching into CMO Ratchet grabbed a few basic pieces of scanning equipment "What the slag happened to him?"

Sideswipe watched Sunstreaker sit Jazz on a berth "I dunno. We haven't see him since Prowl recovered his common sense so I went to see him. And when I found him he was leaning against a wall with that blanket draped over him then he purged in the hallway."

Ratchet froze turning his attention solely to Jazz "Jazz look at me."

Jazz moaned "Can't everythin's spinnin."

Ratchet pulled out a light blue cube "Drink this."

Jazz shook his head "Can't. Puke."

Ratchet forced the cube into Jazz's hand "You'll feel better I promise."

Jazz took the cube displaying the most pathetic kicked puppy expression Ratchet had ever seen but dutifully swallowed the cube. After a few moments like Ratchet promised the spinning stopped as did his churning tanks. Ratchet ran a few scans muttering to himself things that sounded suspiciously like "Oh you think you've had the last laugh don't you Primus?..." And "Maybe I'll do what the humans do and castrate that datsun!"

Loudly though he said "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker thankyou for bringing Jazz here when you did. Now scat!"

Sideswipe crossed his arms "But we wanna stay fo-" CLANG!

Sideswipe clutched his helm where Ratchet's wrench had made contact "SCAT!"

The twins complied. Ratchet stared at Jazz who began shifting like a naughty youngling "Jazz."

Jazz looked up "Yeah Ratch?"

Ratchet vented "You've sparked."


	6. Congrats you're a mommy

Jazz stared back at the medic. Waiting for him to stop looking serious and break out into a smile saying "Had you going there didn't I?"

Then they'd laugh and joke about this later on. No such phrase came from the medic, concerned for his patient he snapped his fingers "Jazz? You still with me?"

Jazz vented slowly "Um Yeah just... this is a little strange...and kinda wow to take you know?"

Ratchet stared at him "Oh? You mean stranger than how this happened?"

Jazz winced remembering the eternity that was forty one days ago before shaking his helm "Guess that explains the sickness."

He laughed weakly "Does Prowl know?"

Jazz watched Ratchet seem somewhat sheepish "I haven't commed him Jazz as he doesn't remember his actions of this past month."

Jazz deflated "So I'm on my own with something that had a million to one chance in happening! I mean what are the freakin odds of sparking first time huh!"

Ratchet shuttered his optics "You didn't know Praxians are super fertile during the gestation period did you?"

Jazz glared "Oh NOW ya tell me."

Ratchet groaned "And it seems like you're already experiencing mood swings so I'll get to the point. As a fail safe to prevent an overload of memories during the duration of the program, it blocks all memories to the bots main memory chips for a time period where the CPU runs through the memories selecting important information and saving it. The longer he was chasing his mate the longer it takes to regain lost memories. As it is, Prowl only chased you for a relatively short term which means his memories will come back in a week at the latest."

Jazz leaned back a bit "I see. Well... for now I don't want Prowl to know, at least until his memory comes back. Then I want you to tell me what was in that little magic cube in case I feel sick again."

Ratchet backed up a bit "You sound awfully calm."

Jazz sighed "What else can I be? I do something stupid and I'm not the only one who suffers any more. Anything I should know about carrying?"

Ratchet picked up a datapad "This contains all the information in detail. The gestation period usually lasts for three months. The first you'll feel symptoms of fatigue, nausea, purging, mood swings and will need to drink more higher grade medical blend energon to ensure the sparks growth. Month two you're nanites are gonna be working overtime building a tiny protoform casing for the spark which will start to detach from your spark. Month three you'll feel severe fatigue as you're the little spark settles into it's protoform body."

Jazz seemed shocked beyond belief "You mean I'm actually gonna birth this thing? I thought you just removed the iddy biddy spark and placed it in a body!"

Ratchet smiled a bit "Sorry. That iddy biddy spark comes with a body which exits through surgery when a mech's date is due."

Jazz sagged in relief "Phew I thought I was gonna haveta be like like that femme in that video they made us watch. Erg."

Ratchet added "Also Jazz you will be able to feel the sparkling soon and so will it's other creator."

Jazz placed a hand on his chassis "Ya mean like a bond link?"

Ratchet nodded "Exactly. Now I warn you this isn't gonna be easy on you're systems being a mech. Mechs can carry but it's harder, so I ask you now are your prepared to do this?"

Jazz thought of the end result being able to hold a mini Prowl or a mini himself in his arms either brilliant at tactics or sabotage, or maybe a mixture of both calling him "Daddy!" or he supposed "Mummy!" would be more accurate since he was carrying and he was sure that Prowl wouldn't NOT want a sparkling so...

Smiling serenely Jazz rubbed his chassis where the zippy little sparkling would be "Yeah Ratch. Nuthen ventured, nuthen gained as they say."

His smile faded "Urgh bin."

Ratchet handed him one as he puked for the umpteenth time.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had been listening threw the medbay doors and were surprised at the news, well Sideswipe was, Seunstreaker just cackled evily something about betting pool winnings. "Sunny! This is great news we gotta tell everyone!"

Sunstreaker frowned "I don't know. Jazz doesn't seem like he wants anyone to know yet..."

Sideswipe waved him off "Oh c'mon you heard yourself the lil tyke's gonna pop out in less than three months! So way I see it we let everyone know BUT Prowl, tell those who know NOT to tell Prowl then that way we can look out for Jazz."

Sunstreaker smirked "And I can collect my winnings too."

Sideswipe spun round "Now that that's sorted lets spread the word!"


	7. Stressful situations

Jazz mentally groaned at the medbay's ceiling. Ever since Ratchet had diagnosed him sparked he hadn't let him leave until he was sure the porsche's systems had settled down.

That had been yesterday.

But since Jazz had started drinking those little blue cubes Ratchet made he felt fine, so he decided a sneaky escape was called for. Checking that Ratchet was holed up in his office still talking to Wheeljack about Sparkling equipment he made his move, he crept towards the doors exiting quietly.

About ten minutes later Ratchet noticed his missing patient cursed up a storm and ranted at Primus again, kinda frightening Wheeljack as he did. "Oh you are SO asking for trouble! You would have thought being the creator of transformers you'd be smart and leave well enough alone but Nooooooo!"

Wheeljack tapped his shoulder "Er Ratchet you know he won't be far."

Ratchet glared his pre-wrenches-are-gonna-fly glare and stated "That's not the point Jack."

Leaving Wheeljack confused as the medic gathered a blue cube storing it in subspace and set off in search of the wayward patient.

Jazz wasn't entirely sure what he was gonna do with his new freedom. Ratchet told him not to do anything strenuous like going on patrol, no heavy lifting and even warned him off transforming until the lil spark was born. Jazz mused he couldn't really complain since three months wasn't really that long to wait compared to some species carrying stages. Like a humans comparison of nine months. His question of what to do with himself was answered when he accidentally bumped into someone "Aw sorry man I wasn't lookin where I was steppin."

The mech turned around revealing none other than Prowl. Jazz felt his systems heat up in embarrassment thinking of the closet incident four days ago but shook it away falling into a familiar laid back stance with a smile knowing that Prowl wouldn't remember anything at the moment. Prowl regarded Jazz coolly "Apology accepted but as third in command you should always stay alert Jazz."

Jazz bristled a bit, what was Prowl getting at, he knew his duty and protocol following it to the best of his ability. "Yeah Prowl I know I jus' had some stuff of ma mind is all."

Prowl crossed his arms taking up the air of authority "Oh? So I assume you've had 'stuff' on your mind for four days then? So you decided not to fulfil you're duties because of this 'stuff' and thought it was OK not to let anyone know and think it was all right to skip out on your patrol shifts which other busy mechs had to cover adding to their work load."

Jazz clenched his fists smile gone "Look I wasn't feelin too good. I couldn't walk without everythin' spinnin' 'til Sides and Sunny took me ta medbay ta see Ratchet. In fact I'm not even really spose to be up an about but I am cause I knew I had 'stuff' ta check."

Prowl nodded "Well since you're recovery was speedy you can take the next patrol shift with Bumblebee that starts in ten minutes."

Jazz shrunk a little dropping his gaze to the floor "I can't." he mumbled.

Prowl stiffened "What?"

Jazz raised his optics again "I said I can't Prowl! Ratchets orders! I'm not even allowed ta transform at the moment!"

Prowl stared down at him "And why not? You seem perfectly functional to me."

Jazz clenched fits tighter mentally repeating _"He doesn't remember. He doesn't remember. He doesn't remem-"_

Prowl's sharp words cut into his mantra "You know insubordination isn't tolerated by anyone. Not even you Jazz."

Later Jazz would blame it on mood swings, right now though all he felt was a white hot rage burning at Prowl's words. Memory loss be damned! It was _Prowl's _fault Jazz couldn't be on active duty, it was _Prowl _who got Jazz sparked up, It wasn't like Jazz got any say when _Prowl's _program decided to choose him for a mate. Rage consuming him Jazz done something Prowl had never seen him do, he snapped. "OF COURSE PROWL BECAUSE MY HEALTH IS OF SUCH CONCERN TO YOU! DID YOU EVEN ASK RATCHET JUST NOW IF I'M SUPPOSED TO BE ON DUTY OR NOT SINCE MY WORDS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!"

Some mechs were approaching checking out the source of the noise but Jazz paid them no heed as he backed Prowl up "BUT NO! BECAUSE I'M 'ME' AS YOU SO NICELY PUT IT!" He poked Prowl's chassis to punctuate his last three words "SO YOU KNOW WHAT PROWL? SINCE YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T CARE I'LL GET OUT OF YOU'RE SIGHT OR DO I NEED TO SCHEDULE THAT AS WELL?"

Prowl stared at Jazz stunned at his outburst but even more shocked was the fact that fluid was leaking from the edges of Jazz's visor.

Jazz felt the anger drain away leaving sheer exhaustion and emptiness in it's wake. He nearly fell back as an overwhelming sadness gripped his spark and a pang like the sparkling understood and was sending it's sympathy to him. Jazz felt awash with the torrent of emotions, feeling liquid gather at the edges of his visor Jazz knew he was gonna break into tears if he remained much longer and after his outburst at Prowl he wasn't gonna cry in front him. So swallowing back a sob he ran down the hall past some startled mechs that he didn't notice.

The startled mechs in question were Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who took off after Jazz to calm him down, Hound and Mirage who were equally stunned at the outburst stared at Prowl with disappointed expressions and Ironhide who shook his head disapprovingly. Prowl felt bad but didn't outwardly show it, instead he straightened up and walked off after Jazz to sort this matter out. He decided a good place to ask his whereabouts would be the rec room, incidentally Jazz was there, probably guided there by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Jazz was sitting sobbing into his hands with Sideswipe on his left with his arm around his shoulders, Sunstreaker on his right with a comforting hand on his knee. Bluestreak crouched in front of him speaking what would probably be reassuring words, Bumblebee stood off to the side talking to Ratchet most likely stopping the medic from upsetting Jazz further or destroying Prowl.

When everyone save Jazz looked at Prowl as he entered the glares shot at him made him feel like the biggest basted on earth, hell even Skyfire shook his head at him and Skyfire was the most peaceful mech in the entire crew!

Not wilting under the stares Prowl moved towards Jazz wondering why everyone was making a big deal out of this. Oh right. Jazz was crying. D'uh! Prowl wanted to smack his forehead at his own stupidity instead he cleared his vocaliser next to Bluestreak who obligingly moved over to Ratchet and Bumblebee close enough to intervene if he needed to. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's glares were particularly nasty since they had decided to look after the mommy-bot-to-be and the message was clear as crystal 'Whatever you are going to say it had better be good.' Prowl decided being formal and toneless which was normal, well normal for him, wasn't going to cut it if he didn't want to mauled by angry mechs. So cautiously he said "Jazz I'd like to formally apologise for upsetting you for if what I said offended you."

Jazz hiccoughed and yelled at him "IF you offended me!"

Then buried his head in Sunstreaker's shoulder sobbing harder whilst Sideswipe rubbed his back reassuringly

_:Sideswipe to insensitive jerk you're meant to say you're sorry THAT you offended him!: _

Prowl crouched down _:I don't really know what I said wrong in the first place. He overreacted!: _

_:Listen I'm only being civil because I know Jazz hasn't told you and doesn't really hate you right now and I'm telling you the next words out of your vocaliser better be an apology and a damn good one or else Sunny and I will not be responsible for our actions!: _

_:What Sideswipe said!: _

Prowl nearly jumped at Sunstreakers statement. He had suspicions for a while that the twins shared conversations effortlessly due to being split spark twins but he didn't know that they could share a comm wavelength as well, he'd ponder on that later. Right now he had a sincere apology to make and was rather curious about what Jazz hadn't told him but he stopped that thought immediately not wanting to jump the gun since Jazz had to forgive him first.

"Jazz." He said softly.

Jazz's sobbing quietened a little "Jazz I know you don't want to talk to me right now and I don't blame you. I'm sorry that I offended you and for being an insensitive jerk."

Jazz's body ceased trembling and at Sideswipe's nod and hand gesture he knew he was on the right track "It wasn't right for me to accuse you of insubordination when I know you always put your duty before personal matters and I'm sorry for not asking Ratchet before such accusations."

He gently took Jazz's left hand "I truly am sorry."

Jazz lifted his tear stained face to look at Prowl "Ya mean it?"

Prowl keep optic contact with Jazz's visor "With all my spark. Please forgive me."

Jazz's face split into a grin "Oh Prowler!"

And with that he flung himself at the unprepared datsun knocking him off balance in a hug "Course I forgive ya." Jazz murmured before yawning.

Prowl unsure what else to do hugged Jazz back awkwardly rubbing his back contemplating the swift changes in Jazz's mood when Ratchet stepped up "And now you've gone and exhausted yourself. Drink this and get to bed before I weld your aft to a medbay berth."

Jazz pouted slightly but drank the cube still settled in Prowl's lap, Prowl on the other hand was curious why the cube was blue compared to the regular pink energon. Ratchet continued "Can I trust you to get him back to his bed?"

Prowl looked at the sleepy form loose in his grip "Of course Ratchet."

He then stood with some assistance from the medic and the twins balancing Jazz in his grip.

He then exited the rec room feeling lighter with Sideswipe's smile of approval as he left with Jazz wriggling slightly in his hold. Jazz yawned again "I can walk ma'self ya know."

Prowl looked down at the mech that was on the verge of recharge and replied "I'm certain you can."

They continued on in silence for a while but outside Jazz's door Prowl asked "So why was that energon cube blue?"

When Jazz didn't answer him he looked down, Jazz was fast asleep. Prowl shook his head thankfully knowing Jazz's door codes and settled the sleeping mech down on his recharge berth.

Noticing a few features of the room Prowl was unsurprised to see piles of music C.D's on the desk by an impressive sound system as well as the few rock band posters on the wall. How Jazz got them that big was anyone's guess. As he went to leave Prowl noticed a thermo blanket at the foot of the berth, he picked it up thinking for a moment what it was doing there. Autobots didn't generally need blankets to keep warm as they slept but if Jazz had one there had to be a reason for it. So gently he covered up the sleeping bot casting one last look before leaving to finish off some datapads.


	8. Healthy lil critter

Jazz onlined feeling well rested and slightly empty in the tanks. He pulled the thermo blanket up to his chin and whined a little "Don' wanna leave ma nice warm bed."

He felt a spike of emotion that surprised him. It was just a quick flash of a warm, safe, loving feeling that subconscious raised his hands to is chest plates. "You happy lil sparkling?"

The flash of happiness appeared again making Jazz smile "So you like ma voice do ya?"

The sparkling's happiness warmed his spark, Jazz was content to lay there humming away to his happy sparkling for hours but his tanks decided otherwise. Getting up Jazz said aloud "Well c'mon kiddo we better refuel before I pass out."

With that he headed towards Ratchet's medbay for a top up still humming keeping the energetic sparkling sending happy feelings to him.

Ratchet was slightly worried about Jazz since he hadn't turned up this morning for his energon ration. Checking his internal chronometer he fought the urge to break down the seconds door to check on him, it was now five in the afternoon and Jazz had yet to show. Ratchet gathered Jazz's cube and promised that if the porsche didn't show in an hour he'd go and find him. Ratchet vented looking at the cube intently as if it held all the answers. Yesterday when he had gone to track down his patient he'd run into Bumblebee who was nearly panicking because he had seen Jazz explode at something Prowl said then burst into tears. Ratchet had calmed Bumblebee down and asked him to take him to where Jazz was. Ratchet wasn't really all that shocked that Jazz had lost his temper or started crying with the mood swings and all but he was surprised it was _Prowl _that set him off. So whilst Prowl had been apologising Ratchet was torn between comforting Jazz himself to stop the mech exhausting his systems and reformatting Prowl into a toaster for causing the upset in the first place. It seemed things worked themselves out though as he instructed Prowl to take Jazz to bed and hadn't seen either of them since.

Surely Prowl couldn't have upset him all ready _again_!

The medbays doors opening interrupted his thought and in strode the mech he'd just been worrying about. Jazz smiled continuing towards Ratchet keen to tell him the latest discovery of the sparkling "Hey Ratch sorry I'm a lil late."

Ratchet snorted "A little? Jazz it's five in the afternoon!"

Jazz did a double take at that "Wah? Really? Wow I overchargerd."

Ratchet picked up the cube passing it to him "Just drink up and shut up."

Jazz drained the cube in seconds then beamed at Ratchet "Guess what Ratch! The sparkling likes it when I talk, hum or even just make a noise."

Ratchet pulled out his scanner "Really? Seems like you've established a bond sooner than I thought. OK I'm gonna try and bring it's movements on screen so you can see it for yourself."

Jazz sat down as Ratchet placed a cord onto his wrist connected to a screen that lit up, after a few moments Ratchet pointed to a tiny dot that was zooming left, right, left, right, in a corkscrew twist, then up, down, up, down, corkscrew twist again and repeated. Ratchet smiled "There's the sparkling. It's normal for most of them to be relatively active at this size but it's patterns stump me. Most sparklings at this size may move in lazy circles, or figure eights or just side to side but this is new to me."

Jazz grinned and said "It's dancin' Ratch."

Ratchet stared at him "What?"

Jazz pointed at the screen "Look left, right, left, right, corkscrew twist then the lil guy must turn so left is up ya see? So left is up, right is down, up is right and down is left. Then it continues all the way around."

Ratchet watched to see this for himself but sure enough Jazz's explanation made sense "Well I'll be."

Throwing a smirk at Jazz he said "I wonder who he gets it from?"

Jazz feigned innocence smiling himself "No idea. So is it a he?"

Ratchet turned off the scanner "We won't know for a while yet so it could very well be a she."

Jazz hopped off the berth "Well I guess I'll jus' haveta wait then."


	9. Memories restored

Prowl re-read the same line for the seventh time but gave up realising he couldn't focus. He didn't want to admit it but Jazz's behaviour was worrying him. After he'd awoken in the storage closest a week ago he hadn't seen Jazz for three days.

Then when he literally bumped into him into the hallway as protocol demanded he'd given the standard rebut and admonished the third for missing shifts and skipping out of duties Jazz had completely blown up at him. Then to make the situation even more confusing Jazz had run off crying. After saying sorry and carrying the tired mech to his room Prowl's processor burned with curiosity to know why Jazz couldn't return to duty or why he was drinking those blue cubes. Then there was the case of Jazz's recent quirks that Prowl put up with but couldn't fathom the reason behind, he'd a thought after the way Jazz had yelled at him four days ago, Jazz would have least bore sore form of grudge or moped a bit despite accepting his apology.

But no.

The day after Prowl had left him sleeping in his quarters Jazz showed up in his office looking absolutely pathetic and said "Prowl, hug me please?" Prowl would normally tell Jazz to be serious and leave but the pure broken sparked expression made him think otherwise and comply with his strange request. When he allowed Jazz to sit on his lap and hug him he swore he felt his spark glow in happiness which was odd, but it vanished as quickly as it came.

Then there was the day after in the rec room. Prowl was getting a cube of energon when Jazz had stood up from the sofa from playing a game of cards with Trailbreaker, Gears, Brawn and Skyfire asked Prowl to "Please get ma enegon from Ratch."

Prowl not having time answered "Sorry Jazz I can't."

Jazz's expression hardened at Prowl he ground out slowly in a low tone "Prowl I said could you get me some energon from Ratchet please?"

Prowl edged towards the door a bit "Jazz I'm sorry I can't..."

Jazz pointed towards the door "ENERGON NOW!"

Prowl ran off towards Ratchet's medbay sliding on his pedes upon entering "Ratchet. Energon. Jazz. Now. Think. He's. Gone. Mad."

Prowl managed out between his cooling fan working overtime to cool his systems over heating. Ratchet pitied the poor datsun as he handed him Jazz's cube and watched the tactician sprint off back to the rec room. Prowl entered wincing internally at Jazz's piercing gaze, as soon as the porsche spotted the cube he smiled "Aw ya got it! Thanks Prowler."

He sipped the cube engine nearly purring as he drank then to Prowl's added confusion kissed him on the cheek and went back to the card game humming merrily.

Prowl decided that was definitely a WTF moment since Prime looked amused by the whole scene.

The day before wasn't so bad. Well apart from Jazz randomly asking "What do you think of the name Swiftsong?"

That for Prowl was completely out of the blue but as per usual Jazz's odd actions were over looked in fact Perceptor even commented "It's quite an appropriate choice"

Jazz watched Prowl expectantly "What do you think Prowl?"

At a loss of the significance behind the name or why his opinion should matter Prowl respoded "It's an interesting name. Why? A friend of yours?"

Jazz had shrugged and continued his musings.

Prowl flipped the datapad over reaching for another one when a rush of memories flashed through his processor starting in Ratchet's medbay, then continuing on to chasing Jazz, kissing Jazz, mauling the Decepticon army because they had dented Jazz,kissing Jazz again, chasing him refusing to give up, then Jazz grabbing his doorwing and dragging him to the storage closet and... Oh sweet Primus!


	10. Short chat

Jazz was sitting in the rec room happy to be amongst other mechs milling about as he read through the sparkling datapad Ratchet had given him finding some of the material fascinating.

When Prowl had burst in cooling fan working overtime and looking panicked set the other bots on edge wondering what had upset their second in command this bad. Prowl stared at Jazz mouth hanging open then walked up and collapsed on his knees in front of Jazz who had no idea what was up with him either. Prowl started tripping over his words hanging on to Jazz's hands like a lifeline "Jazz I am so sorry! I didn't mean to-for this to happen! I couldn't stop it then you-I am so so sorry! "

Jazz covered Prowls mouth to silence him. "Prowl what's the matter?"

Prowl stared at him mournfully "I remember."

Jazz's circuits cringed in embarrassment making him chuckle sheepishly rubbing his helm "Oh. Well Ratch said this would happen sooner or later."

Prowl shook his head "I'm sorry Jazz if I had known-"

Jazz covered his mouth again "Hey stop apologising all ready! Sheesh you're getting sparklet upset. Now listen ta me and this is what we're gonna do. You're gonna calm down before ya crash OK?"

Prowl nodded. "Good. Now I'm gonna give you this datapad ta read over on sparkling development and stuff ta know what ta expect. Then ya make your decision whether ya wanna help with the sparkling or not."

Prowl's faced morphed into a determined frown "I'm helping regardless of what's to come."

Jazz cocked his head to one side "Ya sure? This ain't gonna be easy."

Prowl stood up "Positive. This is also my responsibility and I'm not going to ignore my actions."

Jazz smiled "Well as long as you remember this is our kiddo and not a job obligation I think we'll be jus' fine."

Prowl sat by him suddenly feeling centuries older "We're going to have a sparkling."

Jazz grinned "Yup."

Prowl stared at Jazz "I don't know what to say other than sorry."

Jazz patted his knee "It's all right Prowler. You'll see. Jus' think in two months and three weeks we'll have a mini me or mini Prowler to teach the wonders of music and tactics to."

Prowl smiled slightly "Yes... I think I'd like that."

Jazz beamed "Oh by the way everyone knows and you're on the first night shift."

Prowl watched as Jazz ducked out into the hallway "What?"


	11. Musical movement

The next day found Jazz in Prowl's office content on filling the datsun in on things about sparklings he didn't know. When Prowl had to focus on a report with full attention, Jazz entertained himself and the sparkling by humming to it. Making the sparkling zip around in excitement sending Jazz happy vibes in appreciation. Prowl stiffened as he started having happy feelings shoot into his spark that weren't his own, remaining calm he placed a hand on his chasis wondering whether or not he should comm Ratchet. "Prowler? What's the matter?"

Prowl noticed the feelings die away a little "My spark. Some things wrong with it."

Jazz shot up from the chair he was lounging in grinning madly "Prowl I think you've finally connected to our sparkling! What happened to make the feelins appear?"

Prowl leaned back in his chair being mindful of his doorwings "Well you started humming and..."

Jazz raised a hand "Say no more!"

With that statement he started humming again barraging Prowl with happy notions making him happy in turn "Primus." he whispered.

"This is the sparklings feelings?"

Jazz sat on his desk "Yep. It likes it when I talk and hum but it loves it when I sing. Come ta think of it, it loves ANY sound I make. It also loves hearin' your voice to."

Prowl stared at him wonder etched onto his face "Really? It responds to me as well. Why can I barely sense it then?"

Jazz shrugged "Maybe cause you've only jus' become aware of the bond it'll take a while b'fore ya can feel it as easily as I can."

Prowl accepted that answer than checked his internal chronometer "Come on Jazz we have Ratchet's appointment to get you to."

Jazz whined "Do we haveta go?"

Smiling in amusement Prowl seized Jazz lightly around the wrist "You know we do."

Jazz sighed dramatically but followed along without much of a resistance on the way he said "Wish Ratch could tell us the gender so we'd stop callin the poor lil thing it."

"Yes well according to the datapad we won't be able to know til the first month and a half of your pregnancy at the earliest."

"That sucks. Still what do you think it'll be? A mech or a femme?"

"Who can say. There's a fifty percent chance of either."

"I know. I guess what I'm askin' is what would you prefer."

"As long as it's healthy I don't mind. Besides it can only be one or the other."

"Now I know your purposely tryin ta annoy me."

"Jazz I'm only being truthful based on facts."

"Yeah I know. Still I think a lil femme might be nice, long as Sides kept his hands to himself."

"Sideswipe comes within one hundred meters of our sparkling and he's going to the brig."

Jazz laughed "Warning, Police line do not cross."

Prowl smiled "Exactly."

Ratchet looked up as the two officers walked in with a happy aura radiating off the both at them, he was pleased that things were going well dispute the unusual circumstances. He just had that niggling feeling though that Primus wasn't finished with him and at this point Ratchet was inclined to think _"Bring it on." _

"Jazz, Prowl I suspect you're here for the check up?"

Jazz sat down "I am Ratch he's jus' the emotional support. Speaken of emotions sparklets finally senden her daddy some love."

Ratchet looked at Prowl "Oh? Is that so."

Prowl nodded "Yes when Jazz started humming I got pangs of unexplained happiness in my spark."

Ratchet hooked up the scanner "Well that's really good for a new forming bond. There we go. There's your sparkling."

Jazz smiled at the awe on Prowl's face at the tiny blip on scream zooming about in its self chosen patterns. Ratchet looked at the readings nodding occasionally at the results satisfied all was well, "Jazz could you hum or sing now? So I can monitor the sparklings reaction."

Jazz tapped the berth "Hm. Well singin' gets a stronger reaction so I'll sing a few lines then. Lets see... _We were strangers starting out on our journey, never dreaming what we'd have to go through, now here we are and I'm suddenly standing, at the beginning with you..." _

Jazz paused smiling as the sparkling kicked up it's speed. Fascinated Ratchet motioned him to continue, Jazz looked at Prowl "Prowl you know the other part of this song don'tcha?"

Prowl nodded he had heard it a few times, Jazz grinned "Well could ya sing it with me? The sparkling loves ya to ya know."

Slightly unsure Prowl nodded picking up where Jazz left off _"No one told me I was going to find you, unexpected what you did to my heart, when I lost hope you were there to remind me, this is the start," _

Ratchet's face grew amazed as the sparkling started moving in completely new patterns making figure eights, a star shape and spiral so he motioned for the two bots to keep singing whilst he recorded this. Jazz and Prowl picked it up again _"And life is a road and I want to keep going, love is a river I want to keep flowing, life is a road now and forever, a wonderful journey, I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, In the end I wanna be standing, at the beginning with you." _

Ratchet commed Wheeljack to come and see this to make sure he was actually seeing what he thought he was as the sparkling zoomed in a zig-zag pattern, zoomed left, up, down, right then spiralling again _"We were strangers on a crazy adventure, never dreaming how our dreams would come true, now here we stand unafraid of the future, at the beginning with you," _

Wheeljack entered the medbay raising an optic at the singing bots but was soon ushered to the monitor that Ratchet was watching his fins flashing in shock as he watched the sparklings movements shift from a criss cross pattern to figure eight _"And life is a road and I want to keep going, love is a river I want to keep flowing, life is a road now and forever, a wonderful journey, I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, In the end I wanna be standing, at the beginning with you." _

Wheeljack looked at Ratchet to the screen, back to Ratchet, to the screen then fell on his aft on the brink of crashing _"I knew there was somebody somewhere, like me alone in the dark, now I know that my dream will live on, I've been waiting so long, nothings gonna tear us apart," _

Ratchet hauled him up again, _"And life is a road and I want to keep going, love is a river I want to keep flowing, life is a road now and forever, a wonderful journey, I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, In the end I wanna be standing, At the beginning with you. Life is a road and I wanna keep going,love is a river I wanna keep going on...Starting out on a journey." _

The sparkling whizzed around in anticipation _"Life is a road and I wanna keep going, love is river I wanna keep flowing, in the end I wanna be standing, at the beginning with you." _

As there voices faded on the last line the sparklings movements settled down to it's normal pattern of left, right, left, right, up, down, up, down, corkscrew twist. Wheeljack still seemed pretty dazed "That." he said "Is so not normal."

Ratchet rubbed his helm "Your telling me, at least I know I'm not seeing things."

Jazz stared at them "What's wrong?"

Wheeljack continued "Well I'm sure Ratchet has told you sparklings move in set patterns varying from lazy circles to side to side right?"

Jazz and Prowl nodded having also read that in a datapad "Well that pattern is MEANT to stick. Its pattern is a way to keep itself stable but your sparkling completely defies that and yet still manages to remain stable. It's... well it's amazing!"

Jazz grinned "Well what do ya expect? A sparkling of me an' Prowler's has no chance of bein' a borin' mech."

Prowl smiled a little "Or femme."

Jazz nodded enthusiastically "Or femme."

Ratchet unhooked the scanner and grumbled "The lil slagger better settle down soon or the nanites won't be able to contain it in it's protoform long enough to be self sufficient when it's due."

Jazz and Prowl both shared a worried look so Ratchet supplied Jazz's cube of richer energon and shooed them out of his medbay.

Wheeljack stared at his old friend "You haven't told them about the chances of the spark extinguishing on its own have you?"

Ratchet vented feeling tired "Why worry them when it may not happen Jack?"

Wheeljack sighed as well "And what if it does Ratch and Jazz doesn't know why and blames himself. He should at least know how high the chances are before he gets too attached. You know as well as I do that Prowl would hurt having recently connected with the sparkling but Jazz would be absolutely destroyed!"

Ratchet sat down "Did you see Jazz's face when he saw their sparkling Jack? It was filled with so much joy... I couldn't ruin the moment for him with things that could cause him nightmares and a loss of rest putting strain on his body and extinguishing the spark anyway."

Wheeljack quietened at that valid point. He'd worked with Ratchet a long time to know that sparklings before and for a while after birth were delicate things. He'd seen couples devastated because their sparkling extinguished for seemingly no reason six weeks in, or another couple he'd felt bad for as their sparkling died minutes after its birth, or the one he'd never forget was the carrier had lost her bonded in a Decepticon raid and consumed by grief had neglected to refuel and lost the sparkling. Wheeljack never saw that femme again so he couldn't be sure if she had the will to live or not any more.

That was something that worried him greatly.

With bonded couples should their sparkling die they had each other to get through the pain and the hurt, with Jazz... Wheeljack prayed it never came to that as he could just tell that if something happened to it Jazz would never recover, he knew many unbonded mechs and femmes usually just took their lives in situations like that. Fed up with the hurt aching in their sparks they just ended it. Wheeljack watched Ratchet prepare a few more of Jazz's cubes noting the medic was taking extreme care with every ingredient he added, he'd been the medic's friend long enough to know that everything Ratchet was doing he was doing to ensure a happy outcome.

Wheeljack place a gentle hand on Ratchet's shoulder saying quietly "I still think they should know but I know you're doing all you can and more. And you know if you ever need help all you need to do is call."

Ratchet smiled "Thanks Jack."

Wheeljack's fins flashed happily as he worked with Ratchet in companionable silence.


	12. Worries

Ratchet ran through a standard inventory check when something nagged in the back of his processor, he sensed a presence at the doorway _"My twin senses are tingling." _

"What do you want Sideswipe?"

Sidewipe entered the medbay pouting slightly "I'll never know how you do that."

Ratchet picked up a wrench "Skill that's how. Now what do you want?"

Sideswipe held his left arm out, literally. It was completely detached hanging limp in his right hand, Ratchet stared then cursed up a storm flinging his wrench at the injured mech in the process "How the slag did THAT happen?"

Sideswipe sat down "Oh you know the usual. I was bored so I went to entertain myself with my awesome sociopathic sunflower, he got annoyed, I laughed, he snapped, my arm snapped and here we are."

Ratchet carefully welded the limb back on "What about Sunstreaker? Is he injured?"

Sideswipe snorted "All he got was a few scratches to his paint job so he's sulking about it,"

Ratchet grunted finishing welding the joint back in place "There good as new. Stop aggravating your sibling for the sake of it or next time I'll reformat you into microwave!"

Sideswipe flexed the limb "Thanks Ratchet!"

Ratchet turned around to resume his inventory check "Whatever. Now shoo."

Sideswipe hung around leaning against a cabinet "Um Ratchet?"

A grunt of acknowledgement "I was wondering... Is it possible I could have a sparkling with someone someday?"

Ratchet paused looking at him "What's brought this on?"

Sideswipe shrugged drawing invisible patterns on the wall with his finger "Well its just that even though the wars still going everyone seems to be moving on. So I feel like I'm being left behind. I'm sure Optimus said he has a kid on Cybertron working with a slightly older kid of Hide's."

Ratchet nodded "Yes he does. You're talking about Hot rod and Springer. I remember it like yesterday. Chromia and Ironhide were showing their sparkling, Springer, to Prime who was a bit nervous around younglings back then when lo and behold Elita walks in with me behind her announcing to Prime she was sparked with Hot rod. Optimus crashed which Ironhide teased him about for a while afterwards."

Sideswipe waved his hand "Exactly! See my point? Optimus would have been younger than I am now and he had a family!"

Ratchet placed a hand on his shoulder "Sideswipe things were different back then. We were still more or less at peace. There's really no hurry either...Well that and you'd have a hard time sparking life anyway."

Sideswipe snapped his head up "Why?"

Ratchet sighed "Because you only have a half a spark yourself. How could you spark a whole spark with only a spark and a half between you."

Seeing Sideswipe's miserable expression he added "But its not impossible just takes more time."

Sideswipe's expression relaxed at that "I guess what I'm saying is that if even Prowl and Jazz, the most unlikely pairing you'll get, can have a sparkling why can't I?"

Ratchet patted the young bots helm "You will some day just don't rush it. Dealing with you is enough I don't need another pit spawn hellion running around."

Sideswipe grinned "Ya love me really."

With that he was graced with another wrench lodged in his helm.

Jazz watched Prowl shift through another datapad observing the datsuns posture. He was more relaxed than normal almost care free in the way he held himself and at that Jazz smiled. Trailbreaker popped in holding a datapad smiling as usual "Hey Jazz. Prowl here's the report on Decepticon activity of the past month you requested."

Jazz noticed that Prowl's body subtlety morphed, his doorwings rose up pointed up as if expecting an attack, his back straightened, his gaze changed into one of the sharp calculating tactician that the Arc members had become familiar with. "Thank you Trailbreaker. It is unlikely of them to go this long without causing havoc. I expect they are up to something."

Trailbreaker stepped back towards the door "Who can say? Well I've got a patrol with Spike to get to."

Prowl nodded "Of course."

Trailbreaker added a parting shot "Oh congratulations on finally getting together you two."

With that he disappeared into the hall, foot steps echoing as he walked away.

Jazz noticed Prowl had seemed to have crashed. "Prowler? You still with me?"

Prowl's faceplates turned confused "Together? But we're not together. I mean we're having a sparkling but it wasn't planned and I had no control over myself and-"

SMACK!

"...Thankyou Jazz."

Jazz sat down again "Ya looked like ya needed it."

Prowl stared at the saboteur "Why does he think we're together?"

Jazz shrugged "In a way we are, in a way we're not. I say let em think what they want. Ya still ma best friend Prowler."

Prowl nodded slowly "Yes. I think I could live with that."

Jazz grinned "Good. Now what's the deal with the report Trailbreaker jus' dropped in?"

Prowl picked it up "Well as I said before it's worrying that the Decepticons haven't caused trouble for a while which as you know could mean their planning something big."

Jazz scanned over the report himself "I'm glad there's bin no activity ina while. I hate not knowin' if we're all gonna come home in one piece."

Prowl mentally agreed instead he said "It's what we do. Without us Earth would end up like Cybertron. And you know your off duty until the sparklings born."

Jazz leaned against the desk "Doesn' mean I don' wanna be there ta make sure everyone comes back alive."

Prowl looked up "Until you're able to I'll take care of everyone like I always do and cover for you as well."

Jazz stared out the window "I hope so Prowler. Long as we're round our boys will always come home."

Prowl sipped an energon cube "Exactly. When the time comes."

Teletran ones alarms went off making the two officers look at each other grimly Jazz headed towards the computer keeping stride with Prowl "Looks like the time's now."


	13. New divide

Optimus was stationed in front of Teletran one most of the autobots assembled behind him awaiting orders of what to do about the new Decepticon threat. The doors whooshed open revealing the second and third in commands respectively "What's the situation sir?" Prowl asked immediately getting to the point.

Optimus scanned through the info posted via sky spy "Megatron must be getting desperate for energon he's leading a raid on an Oil rig near Seattle. Autobots transform and roll out."

Jazz watched them do so with a tugging at his spark from not being able to join them. Prowl prepared to follow the Autobots out but Jazz caught his wrist "Make sure everyone comes home."

Prowl nodded "I promised you a moment ago I would didn't I?"

Jazz relented knowing that Prowl had more or less done that "Prowler you gotta come back too."

Prowl transformed following the convoy _:I will Jazz: _

Jazz stood by Perceptor watching the vehicles become specs in the distance "My analysis shows that apart from the dinobots we are the only two Autobots left in the Arc vicinity."

Jazz glanced at him "Is that so Perce?"

Perceptor nodded "Well yes. The aerialbots have gone with Skyfire, Tracks, Warpath, Seaspray, Powerglide, Hoist and Grapple to help with the local authorities rescuing services in Japan due to local flooding. Cosmos is on a deep space exploration for science and of course the rest of the other autobots just departed a moment ago."

Jazz watched the now empty horizon for movement "I don' like it Perce there's somthin' wrong."

Meanwhile as the Autobots were moving just out of visual of the Arc Prowl noticed his spark hurt the further he drove away. Ignoring it to follow his duty he drove on, swerving on the road whenever a particularly harsh pang cut into his spark. Smokescreen noticed his erratic driving and commed him _:Smokescreen to Prowl what's going on? You burst a tire?:_

_:Prowl to Smokescreen I'm fine just pot holes:_

Considering that Smokescreen was driving behind him he didn't believe that for a second _:Smokescreen to Ratchet something's up with our resident cop.:_

_:SLAG! I suspected something like this might happen but I hoped it wouldn't! I'll stop him.:_

_:Care to explain?:_

_:Later.:_

Ratchet pulled away from Ironhide transforming to stop a stubborn Datsun who veered right with another spark ache, Ratchet commed Prime to continue promising an explanation later. Prowl transformed as well hoping maybe being in robot mode would lesson the pain. Ratchet cuffed Prowl's helm "You stubborn slagger! I had a hunch this would happen you should have stopped before it got this bad!"

Prowl gritted his denta as another wave swallowed his spark it was barely bearable but not lethal "Ratchet what's happening to me?"

Ratchet injected his systems with a pain reliever "The praxian programming has another feature that I've only heard rumours of. The function of this feature is to ensure the sparkling's survival. What would be the point in spending the effort chasing down and sparking your mate without making certain of the offspring's survival. So this program makes sure you never stray too far from your mate whilst they are carrying and vulnerable. After a certain distance you'll start to feel a tugging at your spark like a leash keeping you tied to your mate, if your ignore it the pull becomes painful. The further you go the more it's gonna hurt."

Prowl bit back a yelp when his spark thrummed again the medication not yet kicking in "Have to ignore it. The autobots need me, Jazz is safe."

Ratchet tutted "Tell your spark that."

Prowl tried to walk a few steps forward before the pain increased sinking him to his knees "I'm useless." He breathed out.

Ratchet pulled him back in the direction of the arc "No. You're temporarily out of commission until the sparkling is born."

"But Prime-"

"Will understand." Ratchet cut in, "Listen Prowl you're a great officer and friend but sometimes you're a stubborn aft glitch that doesn't know what's best for him! So I order you to return to the Arc."

Prowl groaned "You can't-"

"All ready got Prime's approval. I'll see you when we get back."

With that Ratchet transformed and sped to catch up to his comrades leaving Prowl feeling useless and frustrated.

Soundwave examined the arc entrance for any signs of autobots, as Megatron said though only two he could scan had disappeared inside sometime ago _:Soundwave to Megatron status outside of autobot base.:_

_:Excellent Soundwave. The autobots are arriving as planned. Infiltrate the base and discover what made the tactician so strong in the last battle. Any remaining autobots interfere terminate them:_

_:Located saboteur, has remained at base. Reason unknown:_

_:What? I was looking forward to getting revenge from our last battle. No matter. Soundwave capture him alive I wish to show my appreciation for sending the second after me.:_

_:Understood lord Megatron.:_

Soundwave stood up from behind the rock formation "Eject: Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Laser beak. Operation Infiltration and capture."

Rumble crossed his arms "So who are we capturin' boss?"

Soundwave walked towards the base sending out a frequency to render the security camera's useless "Capture the saboteur."

Frenzy cracked his fists "No problem. What about any other bots hanging around?"

Soundwave set up a radio jammer "Terminate them."

Rumble and Frenzy shared a look of glee before charging into the base followed by Ravage and Laserbeak.

Jazz stayed with Perceptor his spark crying out for Prowl. It was weird sensation for Jazz having his spark so dependant of a mech he wasn't even properly bonded to, but ever since Prowl had gone he felt very insecure almost as bad as Red Alert on a good day, he paced relentless around Perceptors lab resisting the urge to call Prowl back. Where had this neediness come from? Could it have stemmed from his spark knowing he was quite vulnerable in this state? Was it the sparkling crying out for its daddy to be close? Or is it just Jazz's unnatural fright that had seemed to set in once the Autobots had vanished from view.

Perceptor himself hadn't seemed fussed at Jazz's unrest and continued soldering the circuit board he was working on in microscope mode. Jazz checked his chronometer, twelve minutes. They had only been gone twelve minutes and his spark was calling, begging, pleading for someone to come back close. Jazz just knew it was calling for Prowl. A clang spun his head to the hallway "Perce did ya hear that?"

Perceptor continued working "Hear what?"

Unable to fight his growing hysteria any more Jazz activated his comm _:Jazz to Prowl there's something wrong here tha' I don' like:_

Jazz waited for Prowl to respond, but after a full minute of static Jazz tried again _:Prowl are you receiving me?: _

More static Jazz backed away from the doorway pulling out a blaster_ :Perce stay still don't move or say anythin' no matter what happens: _

_:Jazz why are you talking on comm for?:_

_:We're being jammed an' I got a sickenin' feelin' that the attack near Seattle is a diversion.:_

_:If there are intruders I must help you!:_

_:Perce it's no good if both of us is caught is it? I'll duck down by the junk in the corner keeping a visual on the door, dampen your signature an' stay down:_

_:I don't like this but I shall.:_

Jazz watched the door clutching the blaster tighter thinking of how the heck he was gonna fight without hurting the sparkling, his spark pulsed faster sensing the worry from its carrier the sparkling echoed feeling of upset. Jazz murmured quietly "S'alright lil spark. We'll be alright." S

hadows came towards the doors _"I hope." _

Prowl drove towards the arc intent on getting back as soon as possible. Even though the pain had receded his spark was being bombarded with desperate cries demanding his presence and comfort. He wondered for a moment if it was Jazz or the sparkling calling out, still not being able to have visual on the base he commed Jazz _:Prowl to Jazz I am on my way back so please do not open fire.: _

Static crackled giving no indication that his message was heard or received _:Jazz? Are you receiving me?: _

When silence was the only response it set Prowl on edge _:Prowl to Optimus Prime the arc is not receiving my comm transmissions. Are the any Decepticons missing from battle?:_

_:Prowl I have noted Soundwave's absence. The battle is coming to a close but it doesn't make sense the Decepticons aren't even trying to gather energon its almost like... it's a diversion!:_

_:Prime I suggest you return the autobots to base there's something wrong:_

_:I agree. We'll be there as soon as we can.:_

Prowl picked up speed hoping he wouldn't be too late.


	14. Plans

Jazz stilled remaining as quiet as possible watching the shadows approach he ducked lower as Soundwave, Rumble and Frenzy briefly glanced into the then bypassing it, Laserbeak following overhead. Jazz thought he may actually have the element surprise but Ravage's snarling alerted the other's of his presence. Rumble and Frenzy returned "Come out Autoscum we won't hurt ya."

Frenzy snickered "Much."

Jazz tightened the grip of his blaster and shot at Ravage landing a hit into the cassette's optic, Rumble and Frenzy jumped avoiding the fire. "Hey Rumble it's the one we need ta capture!"

Rumble activated his pile drivers "Pity I was gonna have fun slagging him."

He started shaking the base causing Perceptor to slide off the table, Jazz had to ditch his hiding space to stop himself being buried under junk. Frenzy jumped him shoving him back into the wall, Ravage stalked forward smacking into and cracking Jazz's visor as he pushed off from the wall getting free of the two small cassette's "I ain't bein' taken down by pint sizes like yaselves!"

Frenzy pulled his blaster out "Oh yeah! Eat this!"

He fired towards Jazz's leg strut, Jazz nimbly rolled away getting clipped by the knee joint.

He tried to make it to a good cover but Ravage jumped on his back slamming him to the floor, during those few seconds he hit the floor Rumble smashed a pile driver on Jazz's injured leg rendering it sparking and leaking energon. He held back his yell of pain as the cassette's held him down using his busted leg as leverage to keep him down. Soundwave appeared in the doorway "Operation successful."

He approached Jazz who continued struggling, obviously to apprehend him himself.

Perceptor transformed aiming a rifle at Soundwave "Not so fast Soundwave!"

Laserbeak flew up behind him Jazz cried "Perceptor look out!"

It was too late. Laserbeak shot Perceptors back and to Jazz's horror the microscope collapsed with a resonating thud.

_:Soundwave to Megatron mission complet. Awaiting further orders.:_

_:Excellent work Soundwave. Meet us in the canyon forty miles from your position bring the autobot.:_

_:As you command Megatron:_

Soundwave disrupted the link between Jazz's body and his thought impulses rendering him completely helpless. "Laserbeak, Ravage return. Rumble, Frenzy carry the autobot."

They grabbed an arm each and took of towards the destination Megatron ordered.

Perceptor lifted his head weakly

"Jazz."

Prowl entered the Arc drawing his gun in case of a Decepticon attack. He spotted a device he deduced as the radio jammer and effectively destroyed it in a shot. It was quiet.

Too quiet.

His spark was telling him to move another direction now that he was here which was odd, unless Jazz wasn't here... _:Prowl to Jazz where are you?: _

No reply. _:Prowl to Jazz please respond.: _

Still nothing, Prowl cursed _:Prowl to Perceptor are you hearing me: _

_"Come on answer!" _thought Prowl as he examined Teletran's room before

entering _:Prowl...down...in...my...lab...injured...but...functional...Soundwave...has...Jazz...:_

_:I'm coming Perceptor stay still.:_

_:No...Nanites...working...you...have to...help Jazz.:_

He wanted to examine Perceptors condition for himself but the cold hard truth slapped in the face, as long as Jazz wasn't here it was like nothing else matters since his spark began to hurt again.

_:I'll be back Perceptor: _Prowl said before running out of the Arc in the direction of the spark tug,

_:Hurry for... Jazz's sake.:_

Optimus was troubled at Megatron's behaviour. Fighting Megatron over the last nine million years tended to give you an incite to the lord Decepticons strategies and habits. Something that Prime knew was Megatron never did anything unless it benefited him in some way or form. But what could he gain from infiltrating the arc now? The autobots had no new weapons, no new energy resources, no secret plans. So why?

_:Prowl to Prime they have Jazz. The Decepticons have Jazz.:_

What was Megatron trying to gain?

Jazz hung limply in the cassette's grip having no control working in his body as they approached the group of waiting Decepticons _:Prowl to Jazz where are you?: _

Jazz wanted to answer he willed his comm to activate _"C'mon! Respond! Let Prowl know where ya are!"_

_:Prowl to Jazz please respond.: _

Jazz wanted to scream _"I'm tryen Prowl! I'm tryen!" _

Soundwave landed first followed by the two cassette's and their hostage, Megatron approached smiling cruelly "Well done Soundwave. You apprehended our guest quite nicely."

Jazz glared at the Decepticon through his cracked visor worried for his sparklings safety.

Starscream sneered "Any idiot could have captured this autobot. If I was leader I would have had him capture some one of importance. Like their medic!"

Megatron growled "You fool Starscream! Did you pay NO attention to the last battle at all!"

Starscream glared "Of course I did!"

Megatron motioned the seeker to continue "Then care to enlighten the rest of us?"

Starscream stepped towards him "Easy because their second in command suddenly got powerful from a device the autobots must have built and beat us!"

Soundwave commented "Incorrect weapon not found in autobot files. Does not exist."

Megatron pointed his arm cannon at the seeker "You see? Your assumption was wrong! The Autobot nearly destroyed us because this one."

He pointed at Jazz "Dented his hood knocking me to the ground. So obviously the secret lays with this sorry Autobot. Should he not choose to reveal his secrets I will learn how through soft sparked Optimus who wouldn't hesitate to save one of his precious soldiers."

Jazz wished he could do something, anything to get out of this mess. But no he was completely helpless as he was shoved into the grips of Skywarp and Thundercracker. Jazz tried moving his fingers relieved when they twitched a little, good he was getting mobility back. Megatron stared him straight at the visor "All right autobot tell us, what is Prime's secret?"

Jazz hoped the autobots showed up soon for the sake of the sparkling.

Optimus drove towards the location that Prowl had given him leading the autobots behind him, _:Prime this is Megatron. By now I assume you have realised you are missing a soldier.:_

_:What do you want Megatron?:_

_:Simple Prime. I want to know your secret of how you made that datsun ridiculously strong.:_

_:There is no secret. Prowl has always had that strength and chosen not to use it.:_

Optimus decided to bluff for Prowl and Jazz's sake, the last thing he needed was Megatron endangering Jazz's sparkling.

_:If that is so Prime my demand is simple. Hand me the tactician and your precious porsche walks free. You have an earth hour to comply.:_

Jazz had resumed the feeling in his arms and legs _"Yeah lotta good that's doin' me with these thugs restrainin' me." _

Skywarp and Thundercracker each head firm holds on him keeping his legs slightly suspended above the ground. He noticed that Skywarp's right wing was damaged and Thundercracker was keeping the weight off his left thruster, Skywarp snarled "I'd like to inflict some revenge on this autobot for what his 'friends' did to my wing."

Thundercracker's voice rumbled deep "Leave it Skywarp. I'm not going to cover for you if Megatron finds his bargaining chip in a pile of parts."

_"Great. Talk abou' me like I'm not even here. I hope Prime has a plan to get me outta this." _Just thinking of Prime sent his thoughts thinking of all the Autobots and when his mind reeled past Peowl his spark call was more urgent almost begging Prowl to appear.

_"Who'da thought ma spark was so sensitive." _

He hung their remaining lifeless taking care not to alert the Decepticons of his returning power for when the moment of escape arose he needed to be ready.


	15. Fight for freedom

Optimus reached the edge of the canyon breaking to a stop then transformed the Autobots following his lead facing off the Decepticon's for the second time in the same day. Megatron stood on the other side Decepticons behind him, but Skywarp and Thundercracker close at his right hand side holding Jazz for the autobots to see. "Prime how so wonderful of you to join us."

Prime stared him in the optics "Release Jazz Megatron."

Megatron laughed "You're in no position to order me Prime! You have my terms. I will release the prisoner in exchange for your second in command otherwise I will have no problems destroying this one myself."

Optimus quickly ran through various scenario's of possible rescue plans, so far none ending up successfully "What is it you really want Megatron?"

Megatron smirked "Well Prime seems you're more intelligent than I gave you credit for. Just reveal the secret of your seconds strength and I'll gladly release him."

Optimus clenched his fists "I told you before there is NO secret."

Megatron pretended to think "Well I don't believe you. I guess I'll ask him myself."

Prime wondered what he meant then spotted on the other side of the canyon a familiar police car speeding towards the Decepticons. "Prowl stop!"

Prowl felt the urgency in his spark him beg him to increase his speed he complied without hesitation, when the Decepticons came into range "Prowl stop!" he ignored Prime's order. He could see Jazz, Jazz was hurt, he was close and Prowl was getting him back. He transformed still in motion pulling his weapon from subspace intent on ripping the sparks out of anyone who stood in his way. Megatron pointed his cannon at Jazz's spark chamber "I suggest you stop Autobot or this one will be meeting Primus."

Prowl froze as did Jazz.

Jazz stared at the fusion cannon pointed directly at his spark.

Deactivation was staring him in the face and funnily enough it wasn't his own existence he cared about.

Jazz had been around for millions of years longer than most species took to evolve. So it was no wonder he'd done many things, been practically all over Cybertron, seen most of earth, made many friends and of course found much joy and solace in music.

So if he died now he shouldn't really have any regrets.

But he did.

Just one.

And for this one thing he refused to die.

His and Prowl's innocent little sparkling thrumming around his spark. Echoing distress from it's carrier and second creator pleading for a chance to live. It hadn't yet had a chance to do any of those things. It hadn't even been alive for more than eight days yet here it was crying out fully aware of the danger, it wanted to be around to see earth, it wanted to one day see Cybertron, it had all ready fallen in love with music dancing away in its own little sanctuary.

So because of that there was no way in hell that Jazz was going down without a fight!

A small dust movement to the right caught his attention.

He grinned.

There was hope yet.

Prowl glanced over the Decepticons noting the ones which where damaged, how badly, and his chances of a successful strategic attack. Once he figured how to remove Megatron's cannon from Jazz's chest of course. "_The seeker trine, one damaged wing, a damaged thruster, Starscream unharmed apart from some dents. Soundwave undamaged. Megatron a few dents nothing fatal. The stunticons are all scorched, one faulty knee joint, a bad arm." _

"Greetings autobot. I see you have finally shown up."

Prowl regarded Megatron coolly giving nothing away "My demand is simple. Tell me the secret of your strength and the Autobot goes free. Your noble leader refused me such information."

Prowl stared at him impassively "I don't know what you're speaking about."

The sound of Megatron's cannon whirring to life worried Prime.

"Do not lie to me Autobot there is something that makes you strong somehow connected to this autobot. If you do not wish to tell me, that is fine, I'll simply destroy him anyway preventing any future uses of the power."

Prowl didn't so much as flinch "What power are you speaking of?"

Megatron narrowed his optics "So be it."

Optimus watched in horror positive Jazz was gonna be vaporised.

Megatron was knocked over the edge of the canyon and Skywarp was kicked over, Jazz used this opportunity to deliver a roundhouse kick to Thundercracker. "Thanks Mirage!"

Mirage became visible "Thank me if we get out of here alive."

Prowl used this as the opportunity to quickly down the stunticons before they could form Menasor shooting forward delivering an uppercut to Motormaster, spinning around kicking Drag strip into Wildrider. Optimus sprang to action "Autobots cover them!"

Starscream took of into the air "I'm in charge now! Decepticons attack!"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker drove fast over the canyons edge using the speed to land on Starscream, "Nothing like another round of jet judo is there Sunstreaker."

Starscream barrel rolled "Get off of me!"

They chorused "With pleasure Screamer!"

They leapt off to safety as Starscream clipped the canyon with his wing crashing onto a ledge.

Jazz stayed back to back with Mirage picking off the Decepticons near them, Soundwave released his cassette's that were being held back by the provided cover fire. Megatron climbed back up furious at his recent humiliation, he snarled at the chaos and disorganisation of his soldiers as the datsun ploughed through Dead end's lower chest plating, Breakdown was the only stunticon still relatively undamaged. He saw Starscream's crash unsurprised by his incompetence, Soundwave's cassette's were taking hits from the autobots fire, the lambo twins successfully keeping Soundwave and the seekers mostly at bay. It was all that porshe's fault and for that he was going to pay.

Prowl just finished the knocking the last stunticon out of commission spinning around to reach Jazz he glimpsed Megatron's cannon whirring to life at Jazz's unprotected back just as Mirage rolled to the side avoiding seeker fire.

Sideswipe crashed into the ground from Skywarp's punch, man that warping technique got old fast. He scanned the battle quickly taking note of whether his comrades were holding their own or not. He watched Megatron's cannon steadily whir louder as the oncoming shot was about to strike Jazz in the back. "JAZZ! LOOKOUT BEHIND YOU!"

Jazz heard Sideswipe's cry and turned to watch as a purple beam speed towards him almost in slow motion. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, he could only watch the beam moving too fast to avoid.

The beam did not hit it's intended target, the shot was intercepted by Prowl's body as he used himself to shield Jazz. Jazz stared at the datsun's back knowing that shot was meant to kill, he watched with dread at the steady energon flow dripping off Prowl's left doorwing. The roar of jets rang across the sky turning attention to the sky's revealing a line of jets. Skyfire slightly behind the aerial bots and Powerglide as they approached the battle fast. Megatron called out "Decepticons retreat!"

The Decepticons gladly complied taking to the air the autobots still firing after them.

Only once Megatron disappeared into the sky did Prowl finally fall backwards, Jazz catching him as carefully as possible "Prowl! Prowl speak to me!"

He quickly examined the wound gasping at the gaping hole positioned just under Prowl's spark chamber, "C'mon Prowl stay with me!"

Prowl's optics dimmed _/Status lock imminent. Shutting down in fifty seconds./ _

"Prowl!"

_/Thirty seconds./ _

"C'mon Prowl stay online Ratchet's coming!"

_/Fifteen seconds/ _

"PROWL!"

_/Five seconds/ _

_"Sorry Jazz." _

_/Status lock initiated./ _


	16. Fleeting reality

Ratchet had Wheeljack cross the canyon with him with help from Silverbolt, they hurried over to where Prowl had fallen. Ratchet cursing up a storm every step he neared the fallen tactician, he commed Skyfire to and I quote, "Get you're fragging stratosphere friendly aft down here and prepare to get us back to the Arc yesterday!"

He all ready had a general view from afar pointing to all the signs that Prowl had taken a major hit the damage close up could be a different story all together maybe even minor, but Ratchet was never that lucky.

Jazz was supporting Prowl's shoulders close to his chassis trying to keep him online, Ratchet could hear Jazz yelling at the fading mech "C'mon Prowl stay online Ratchet's coming!"

Ratcet was nearly there, Wheeljack close behind, Skyfire coming in for landing, Sideswipe was helping Sunstreaker limp over to them "PROWL!"

Ratchet pushed himself faster arriving just as Prowl's optics offlined. He pulled out many of his field tools working fast in the hole in Prowl, sealing off the most delicate wires closest to his spark first. Wheeljack started working a little lower down re-routing fuel lines both of them working relentlessly to stop Prowl's spark fading.

Skyfire landed nearby without looking up Ratchet barked out commands "Sideswipe get Sunstreaker onboard for Grapple to start repairing, Tracks help Jazz on, Hoist get your aft out here and help us load Prowl on and be quick about it!"

The Autobots rushed to follow through, Jazz was more or less in shock as Tracks picked him up without complaint carrying him just behind Wheeljack, Ratchet and Hoist who between them easily moved Prowl into Skyfire.

When the last of the worst wounded were loaded up Ratchet yelled "Skyfire take off!"

Skyfire complied knowing the medic was pressured as he tried to stabilise the spark. Tracks went to sit Jazz away from Prowl to let the medics work, Jazz seemed to wake up from his shock at that point "NO! Prowler! Lemme go! I gotta help him!"

Tracks restrained him "Jazz calm down there's nothing you can do! Ratchet's doing everything he can!"

Sunstreaker snarled at Grapple "I don't care if you have medical training or not I say I'm fine repair Jazz first!"

Grapple nodded understanding and sedated the saboteur slightly to calm him down and ease him into recharge.

Jazz felt his circuits become sluggish, he felt tired, his spark was aching for Prowl, yet all he could do was numbly sit down allowing Grapple to repair him. All he could do was watch as Wheeljack, Ratchet and Hoist work to stop Prowl fading away. Jazz's world began to dark around the edges the sedation taking course, the last thing he heard was Wheeljack's worried cry "We're losing him!" and Ratchet's annoyed yell "DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON US NOW YOU FRAGGER!"

The world went dark.

Blackout.

The sparkling thrummed around its sanctuary. Knowing it was safe around the confines of it's carriers spark. Oh how it loved the warmth, lazily basking in the love it's carrier always sent it. It's creator was just as thoughtful, the creator had only gotten in touch recently but he sent pride, love and happiness making the sparkling light up with satisfaction. When they sang together oh the sparkling couldn't have been happier! Having no voice of it's own it contented itself dancing away without a care in the world waiting for the day it to would join them with a voice of it's own. Something changed today though. Creator was going away? Why was creator moving away? Couldn't creator sense the bad feelings nearby? Why wasn't creator coming back? More bad feelings made the spark move closer to it's carriers spark hiding in it's love and protection like a security blanket. Come back creator, come back! The bad feelings are moving closer. The sparkling buried deeper hiding away. Creator! The bad feelings are really close. "S'alright lil spark. We'll be alright."

That was carrier. Carrier loved lil spark, carrier was nice, loving and soothing. Creator needs to help carrier! The bad feelings are right here! Creator is coming back! The bad feelings are all around now.

Creator is really close. So many bad feelings. Carrier is in danger! So many nasty feelings, so many. Creator is SO close! Creator? CREATOR! Creator is hurt! Don't leave creator! Stay! Carrier needs you to stay! CREATOR!

Prowl felt like he was drifting.

There was a dark abyss all around him. Where was this place? The last thing he recalled was Jazz calling his name. Was this death? The end. Idly he thought that the well of all sparks was a myth if this was the last stop and all. He stretched finding a solid ground despite being nothing solid that he could see except dark, he waited for his processor to freeze at the obvious illogical situation. Nothing happened. _"Of course my glitch would be fixed in deactivation. Typical." _

With nothing better to do he walked forwards having no solid direction to go on. There seemed to be no sense of time, no change in anything. Prowl sighed feeling at least a small accomplishment from his actions leading to this void, at least he'd saved Jazz and the sparkling's life. Then he felt the niggling sensation of guilt, _"Knowing Jazz he's probably blaming himself. It's also like I've abandoned the both of them when they need me. It's like I've given up on the whole cause. What would Prime say? Sideswipe will probably be glad to hear I'm not going to be around to throw him in the brig any more. Wheeljack won't have any one lecturing him on the misuse of equipment when his inventions explode, most of the Autobots probably won't notice my absence. Maybe I should just embrace this and fade away." _

CREATOR!

"_What was that?" _

A small glowing light appeared in the distance flickering like a candle flame, and like the moth Prowl headed towards it. The light was tiny barely the size of a dice but it moved toward Prowl's gentle open hands confidently. He studied the small light carefully noticing it looked like a tiny spark "What in Primus?"

Creator! The light pulsed, the darkness receded away from him being replaced by acres of sky, warmth and sunshine. Gentle fluffy clouds floated along the breeze around him. Prowl glanced at the change finding himself standing on a mountain top a vast valley below him. _"Well I guess it's an improvement from the darkness." _

Creator.

The tiny spark pulsed happily. Prowl cupped the tiny spark close to is chassis staring at in awe "Are you my little one?"

The spark pulsed again. Prowl smiled softly "Why are you here little one? I'm offline so you couldn't be unless... oh little one."

He hugged it as carefully as possible "I'll take care of you. Even if this is the afterlife."

Creator! The spark moved away so Prowl moved to follow "Wait! Where are you going?"

Come creator come! Carrier's waiting for us!

"Carrier?" Prowl inquired following after it "Do you mean Jazz?"

The spark kept moving "Hey wait!"

Come on Creator!

Prowl picked up speed following the little spark for eternity if he had to. _"We're coming Jazz hang on."_

Ratchet sighed watching Jazz remain dutifully at his post at Prowl's bedside holding his hand like he had done for the last nine days. Prowl had given them quite a scare they had nearly lost him twice, but thankfully Ratchet's idea had worked out quite well. He remembered the incident seven days ago...

_Ratchet tried stabilising Prowl's spark again knowing that this time if they lost it Prowl wasn't coming back. "Damn it!" _

_Ratchet racked his processor for anything that would keep Prowl's spark stable and strong. If only he had a bond.. Wait he did have a bond of some sort! "Jazz!" _

_The porsche looked up from his seat at the side of the medbay, his body was physically fine from the repairs finished a day ago. A shiny new visor in place of his cracked one, since his repairs he'd taken to keep a visual on Prowl but not interfere with the medics work. "Jazz some here and anchor Prowl to the world of the living!" _

_Jazz walked up "How?" _

_Ratchet looked at the dropping vitals frantically trying to keep them up "Use the bond of your sparkling! It's linked to him as well so call for him directly from the spark." _

_Jazz stepped forward grasping Prowl's hand tight "C'mon Prowler ya gotta pull through!" _

_He searched deep with himself into his spark sending pleas to the sparkling to call out, even though Jazz had a feeling it had been since the moment Prowl collapsed. Ratchet watched the vitals drop further, Jazz in a form of meditative state dug deeper into the reaches of his spark, the vitals dropped to a thin line Ratchet cursed trying to restart the bot. Jazz found it! The link he was searching for __**"PROWLER!" **__he called out in a desperate attempt. _

_The vitals returned to a stable level, Ratchet sighed thankful for small miracles "OK he's stable, but keep calling every so often__ so he doesn't stray away from us OK?" _

_Jazz nodded sitting at Prowl's side ever since._

Ratchet was glad there was something keeping Prowl tied to reality but he was concerned about Jazz too. Prowl was physically fine now, all he needed to do was wake up. Jazz on the other hand barely recharged, never left the medbay and only refuelled due to Ratchet's nagging. Ratchet sagged into his chair in his office "Please Primus give me a break."

At the rate Jazz was going, the chances of their sparkling extinguishing from stress was increasing.


	17. Wake up

_System reboot._

_Battle computer at 85%_

_CPU at 95%_

_Body 100% functional._

_Status: Online_

Prowl onlined his optics staring at the familiar orange panelled ceiling of the Arc. Question is what part of the Arc?

"SIDESWIPE YOU PIT SPAWNED GLITCH I DON'T CARE IF PRIMUS HIMSELF COMPELLED YOU TO VISIT THIS IS MY MEDBAY SO GET THE SLAG OUT!"

Ah that answers that one then.

He carefully sat up avoiding damaging his doorwings, his limbs moved stiffly from disuse. Checking his chronometer it read the time to be One thirty four am. _"What on earth possessed Sideswipe to visit the medbay at THIS hour?" _

Prowl felt a weight of his right hand, looking down he noticed a black hand holding his firmly.

Connected to the hand was the rest of Jazz's body recharging on the edge of Prowl's berth. He moved quietly trying not to wake the sleeping mech even though Ratchet's yelling should have, Prowl bumped a datapad that crashed to the floor. Jazz stirred tiredly "Prowl?"

His visor lit up as he woke up "Hello Jazz."

Jazz had coolant gathering at the edges of his visor "Prowl. YOU'RE OK!"

He launched himself at the tactician throwing them both backwards off the berth to the floor from the unexpected hug. Prowl winced as he doorwings smacked flat against the floor _"Ow." _

Jazz sobbing into his chassis _"Woh de ja vu." _

Putting in down to Jazz's mood swings he cradled the sobbing mech soothing him "Shush. It's all right Jazz I'm here."

Jazz looked up at him "I thought we'd lost you."

Prowl smirked a little "It's gonna take a lot more than that to keep me down."

Jazz smiled weakly "Yeah."

Sideswipe popped up on Prowl's berth grinning widely "Prowl's awake!"

A wrench connected with the back of his helm knocking him off balance onto the floor by Prowl and Jazz whining from the hit, Ratchet came into view a moment later "Welcome back to the land of the living."

Prowl shrugged "What can I say? The afterlife was dull."

Sideswipe sat up crossing his legs "I think Jazz is rubbing off on you Prowl saying things like that."

Prowl smiled "Maybe he is. How long was I out?"

Ratchet checked his vital readings quickly scanning his internal systems "Nine days. What is the last thing you remember?"

Prowl's smile faded "Oh Primus. Jazz I'm sorry."

Jazz cocked his head to the side "Abou' what? It's not your fault I got captured. If anythin' it's me who should be apologisin' for getting' ya hurt."

Prowl shook his head "No I'm sorry about the sparkling."

Jazz stared "What's wrong with it?"

Prowl stared back confused "Isn't it... extinguished?"

Jazz looked horrified "Primus no! Ratchet checked me this mornin'! What would make ya say somethin' like that?"

Prowl was confused now "But then how?.."

The sparkling pulsed happily, Creator and Carrier.

Prowl smiled "Forget it. I'm just a bit disorientated at the moment."

Ratchet nodded "Exactly so you don't need to be stressed out. Go on Sideswipe git! Shoo!"

Sideswipe pouted "I feel so loved. Before I go I got you guys a present for lil sparklet!"

Jazz grinned "Yeah?"

Sideswipe fished around in his subspace for a moment before pulling out something looking like the cat that caught the canary. He held it out "Here ya go!"

Prowl and Jazz leaned over to look at it, Jazz laughed and Prowl shook his head hiding his smile it was a yellow triangle shaped sticker with black bold lettering **BABY ON BOARD! **

Jazz took it "Thanks Sideswipe."

Prowl nodded "Yes thankyou."

Sideswipe stood up bowing "I live to serve."

Ratchet growled "You won't be alive much longer if you don't scram!"

Taking the hint Sideswipe sprinted out of the medbay.

Jazz stood up peeled off the stickers back and stuck it on the right side of his aft plate. Turning around showing off his new sticker smiling suggestively Jazz purred "What do you think Prowler?"

Prowl couldn't take it, it was just too ridiculous and he cracked up laughing himself silly, Jazz not to far behind him. Ratchet just smiled and watched. Letting them have fun a bit longer before shooing Prowl back to a berth and making Jazz re-energise. _"Please Primus let there be no more surprises." _


	18. Surprise surprise

Despite his numerous protests Prowl spent the next week in medbay recovering before Ratchet relented and let him leave with a clean bill of health. Jazz had practically lived in the medbay during that week not wanting Prowl to be lonely since Prime wouldn't allow him to work whilst sparked the exact message being _:Jazz I have decided that you are to be off duty completely until the sparklings birth and even after that you will still have time off until your schedule has been arranged to accommodate the little one_.:

Of course if Prime had worded himself a bit more carefully he wouldn't have had an enraged temperamental Jazz blowing his office door off its hinges storming in up to his desk and asking dangerously low and angry "Are you trying to say I'm handicapped?"

Prime just shook his head waving his hands in a placating gesture "No I was just giving you time off for a well deserved rest and to keep Prowl from getting bored!"

Jazz had stared at him accusingly searching for any trace of deceit then smiled like nothing happened "Oh OK then. That's very generous of you sir."

Spun around giving Prime an eyeful of his new sticker, then practically danced his way to medbay leaving the destroyed door in his wake.

Oh how Prime feared mood swinging bots.

Still no permanent damage done. Red Alert fritzed for a bit, Wheeljack laughed and Ironhide snuck in comments reminding Prime of the time he fainted at the news of Hot Rod's sparking. When was Ironhide gonna let that go?

The next few days also remained peaceful for the time being. Prowl returned to filing out datapads, Sunstreaker complained that someone had scuffed is paint job, Blaster had been giving Jazz some parenting tips which was a shock to the majority of the Arc, but Blaster had pointed out "Hello I have cassette's too remember?"

Making most of the Autobots shy off in embarrassment at their, as the humans would say, blonde moment.

Spike was another story.

He was completely and utterly at a loss when he asked Jazz where the heck he'd been lately and why he wasn't taking part in patrols for a while. Jazz seeing no need to keep secrets from their friend said "No one told ya Spike? Huh. Well I'm havin' Prowler's sparkling."

Spike had stared at him stunned, blinked slowly, coughed and asked calmly "And a sparkling is?"

Jazz hummed "Your equivalent of baby I guess."

Spike had nodded "Ah. I thought so. And you say Prowl's the other parent?"

Jazz grinned "Yup." Popping the P.

Spike then preceded to faint "Spike?"

When Spike came around he reassured everyone he was fine, a little shocked, but fine. Offered his congratulations then went and drilled Ratchet for every bit of information relating to sparklings.

Sideswipe was a bit off lately though, most of his time he was with Jazz and Prowl and if he wasn't with them he would be by himself brooding. It concerned Sunstreaker who wasn't used to this from his brother. Sideswipe had waved him off telling his twin "I'm plotting the most awesomeness prank ever that's all."

Sunstreaker didn't believe him for a second but decided to leave Sideswipe be, hoping he'd go back to behaving like himself in his own time.

Bluestreak had also started hanging around Jazz and Prowl asking questions talking their audio's off a mile a minute "So will it be a mech or femme? Do you think it'll be a Praxian in design like us Prowl? What are you gonna name it? Have you thought of any names yet? I hope it gets Jazz's design because doorwings are inconvenient when you walk through doors and stuff, and when you bang them it really hurts, besides it'll still be half Praxian. Maybe it'll look like Jazz and be a strategist or like Prowl but a saboteur, or maybe it'll be neither and be a sharp shooter."

Jazz just laughed and answered Bluestreak's questions to the best of his ability whilst Prowl just listened quietly. When he left Prowl said worriedly "You don't think he's planning on having a sparkling do you? Because it's a big responsibility and-"

"Prowler I think he's just curious. 'N besides you and Smokey are like big brothers to him so I guess he's like the excited uncle-to-be."

Prowl considered thoughtfully "In that case, Smokescreen's a terrible role model as an uncle."

Jazz laughed again.

The days past and soon Jazz hit the big one month mark. Jazz was excited as this was the day leading to when the little spark should soon be detaching and snuggle itself into the protoform his nanite's would be constructing. Ratchet greeted them "Hello guys. You want a check up before the protoform starts obstructing our view?"

Jazz hopped on the berth "Yes please Ratch, you haven't had a look for a abou' a week now. So go ahead light 'er up."

Ratchet did so tutting as the spark still continued whizzing fast paced as ever "Lil slagger."

He grumbled then said "Well I'll be."

Prowl asked "See something Ratchet?"

Ratchet glanced back them "Hmm. Oh it's nothing. Just you're nanites have all ready started constructing a shell earlier than planned."

Jazz looked at the screen "Is that bad?"

Ratchet switched the scanner off "Not at all. In fact it's just interesting. By my judgement I'd say that it's been going on just over a week."

Jazz drained his energon cube "Huh. I never felt anythin' different."

Ratchet smiled fondly "You're not meant to. Now go on git before I have Wheeljack dissect you."

Jazz ran out dragging a startled Prowl behind him. Ratchet narrowed his optics at the ceiling "Just what are you up to now Primus?"

Ratchet kept up the daily scans recording down any signs of change and Jazz faithfully went everyday hoping to catch his sparkling in the act of detaching. A week and a half later that's precisely what it did, just not in the way they expected. Ratchet watched the monitor with Jazz and Prowl as the spark spun around above the grey mass seemingly confused. Jazz was a bit worried "What's happenin' Ratch?"

Ratchet reassured him "It's showing the signs of a spark about to detach from its carrier and become self sufficient. These signs include the spark being lower down then normal and almost hovering uncertainly above the protoform unsure if it's safe like the carriers spark has been all this time."

Jazz whispered comfortingly "Go on little one, it's all right. If you don't want to yet though I won't mind."

The sparkling made another little unsure circle then dipped lower. Ratchet whispered horrified "No way."

The spark split in two then settled into the grey mass. Jazz and Prowl looked stunned. Jazz murmured "We're having twins?"

Prowl crashed and fell to the floor offline. Ratchet swore lobbing a wrench at the ceiling "YOU EVIL MANIPULATIVE JERK! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU? SLAGGIT THAT'S NOT FAIR! ONE SET OF TWINS IS ENOUGH BUT NOOOO YOU HAVE TO MAKE MY LIFE DIFFICULT!"

Jazz smiled _"Huh looks like there'll be a mini Prowlie and a mini me. Speakin' of Prowl."_

"Er Prowler you OK down there?"


	19. Word travels fast

Word spread quickly amongst the members of the Arc getting a range of mixed responses, from Ironhide's face contorting almost into a twitch to Primes "Oh."

Yeah lot could be said about that response.

Jazz was waiting for Prowl to come around not yet knowing that he was the latest gossip circulating the Arc. Ratchet reattached a wire then with a satisfied "Done." Prowl stirred. "Urg. Jazz? Ratchet?"

Jazz sat Indian style at the base of the berth "Heya Prowler! How're ya feelin'?"

Prowl commented dryly "Like my processor froze."

Ratchet snorted "Yeah that's because it did."

Prowl glared at the medic before gazing at Jazz worriedly "Twins? We're having twins?"

Jazz grinned "'Parently so."

Prowl fell back down to the berth "Twins. We're having twins."

Ratchet set about making Jazz a stronger energon cube "I believe that's been established."

Prowl rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger "Wow."

Jazz leaned into his vision "Wow is right Prowler. But think of it like this double the fun right?"

Ratchet called over his shoulder "More like double trouble. I'm warning you now if they are anything like Sideswipe I expect NO favouritism just because they'd be YOUR pitspawns!"

Jazz pouted "Me? Favouritism? Prowl do you think I would subject our sparklings to favouritism?"

Unanimously Ratchet and Prowl said "Yes."

Jazz huffed turning around "You're both right. I'm just not in the mood to admitting it."

Prowl smiled shaking his head at the porsche's behaviour.

"_Primus. Twins! I have more trouble from the two that we all ready have on the Arc than from the Decepticons let alone having my OWN two! This is gonna be so much harder..." _

Sideswipe skidded to a stop in front of the open medbay door "Is it-" was as far as he got before Sunstreaker skidded using Sideswipe as a break knocking the red mech outta view

"Is it true that Jazz is carrying twins?"

Sideswipe popped back up "What he said!"

Ratchet, Jazz and Prowl shared a look before staring at the twins again. Prowl stated "How in the pit do you know that when we only just found ten minutes ago!"

Jazz snickered, Prowl must be more shocked than he originally thought to be cursing. Sunstreaker's expression was odd "So it is true."

He didn't look happy, sad, excited, angry, he just looked at a loss for some reason. Sideswipe on the other hand bounced over radiating glee "Oh this is just too brilliant! I finally get to meet another pair of split spark twins for the first time ever and the best part, they're PROWL'S twins! Karma I love you."

Ah. Prowl deduced that the reasoning behind Sunstreaker's face expression was from never meeting a pair like him and Sideswipe before so he was feeling a bit insecure and uncertain at what to do next.

Ratchet brandished a wrench threateningly "You still didn't mention how everyone knows you little glitch!"

Sideswipe made a dismissing gesture "Red Alert was spying as per usual then when he heard that the spark split into twins he freaked out banging on Optimus's door yelling 'the end is coming! Your officers have gone AWOL breeding an army to overthrow the Autobots!' Optimus opened his door tried calming him down asked what was wrong, Red said 'The officer's sparkling! It's now TWO sparklings! Split spark twins! They're out to get us with another pair of hellions like the lambos! Together they'll team up forming a perfect rebellious force of two front liners and two mastermind saboteurs!' we and Bumblebee overheard so you can pretty much guess the rest from there."

No one said anything for a second then Prowl dead panned "You can't be serious."

Sunstreaker had approached standing by Sideswipe "It's true. Red thinks we're gonna lead a split spark twin revolt or something with your sprogs."

Jazz crooned his chassis "My lil babies wouldn't do that, would you? No."

Sideswipe watched intrigued "Why are you talking to them?"

Jazz smiled "They love me an' Prowler's voices. Lately it's, I mean they've, been getting' excited when they hear Ratchet, you, Bluestreak an' Blaster."

Sideswipe practically glowed "Really? They like me?"

Jazz shrugged "I think so. Either that or they feel like getting' up ta mischief when they hear ya."

Prowl groaned "Please don't say that or Red Alert will throw them in the brig as soon as they're born."

Jazz looked mournful "Ya wouldn't let him throw ma babies in the brig would ya Prowler?"

Cracking under the gaze he answered "Not a chance."

Ratchet passed Jazz his cube "I can tell all ready that those two have daddy wrapped around their little servos. Not to mention a certain mummy might have as well."

Ratchet glared accusingly at Jazz who suddenly found his cube fascinating. Sideswipe sniggered "Mummy?"

Jazz grinned back at him "Why not man? I'm carrying 'em so technically I'm mum."

A horrified "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" rang across the Arc making everyone cover their audios from the volume, a yellow and purple blur zoomed past the med bay with a yellow and green blur chasing it "HUFFER IT'S NOT THAT BAD!" Brawn yelled.

"I KNOW WE'RE DOOMED BUT I REFUSE TO BE TAKEN OUT BY MASTERMIND TACTICIANS!" Huffer shot back.

Sideswipe rocked on his heels innocently "Looks like Huffer finally snapped."

Sunstreaker shrugged "Whatever I know Brawn will drag him back. Oh by the way, pay up."

Sideswipe paused "You can't seriously be telling me you actually bet that Prowl and Jazz's sparkling would split! The odds are like one in a million!"

Sunstreaker smirked "And that's exactly why I bet on it. Wanna get into the pool on the genders?"

Sideswipe handed his credits over and scowled "With the profit your bringing in I'm not even gonna bother."

Ratchet scanned through a datapad "Well chances are they'll both be the same gender since they split from the same entity, question is which gender?"

Jazz gazed at Prowl "Why is it everyone thinks our babies are gonna be mastermind saboteurs?"

Prowl reasoned "Maybe they expect the sparklings to have a mixture of skills from the both of us."

Jazz nodded "Ah. So does this mean their processors will freeze if I say somthin' illogical?"

Ratchet shrugged "Who can say? You'll have to wait and see. Now leave I've got things to do."

Sideswipe snorted "Like what?"

As if preplanned Wheeljack's lab exploded again and said inventor called out "I swear Ratchet this time it wasn't my fault!"

Ratchet groaned "Like rebuilding Wheeljack's arms and legs... again."

Sideswipe left with Sunstreaker to get a share in the winnings whilst Jazz danced down the hallway Prowl keeping step at his side. Jazz seemed to be alight with energy and happiness as he twirled around, Prowl commented "You seem to be happy."

Jazz spread his arms out spinning around "Aren't you Prowler? We're havin' twins! Two sparklings! Ain't it great?"

Prowl's lips twitched "Yes I suppose it is."

Jazz stepped towards Prowl holding his arm out sensing Jazz's request taking the offered hand and twirling Jazz around. Jazz giggled "Oh Prowler I didn't know ya could dance."

Prowl raised an optic "Oh? What would you say if I told you I was improvising."

With that he tango dipped Jazz smirking at the startled porsche, Jazz feigned horror "So you're winging it? Who are ya and what have ya done with Prowl?"

Prowl chuckled deeply.

"Prowl! Jazz! Pro- Oh! Sorry I didn't realise you were occupied..."

Prowl and Jazz looked at Bluestreak's sheepish expression. Jazz being Jazz didn't seem phased from his dipped position waving his fingers in greeting "Hey Blue' s'up?"

Prowl calmly straightened them up "Is something the matter Bluestreak?"

Bluestreak shifted "It's silly really, I mean I don't want to bother you since you're probably celebrating or planning or both. And I don't want to intrude so I-"

Jazz cut in on is rant "Blue man chill it's all good. So what didja wanna ask us?"

Bluestreak started up again "I heard from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker that you guys are expecting twins, and Bumblebee confirmed it so I just wanted to know if it's true..."

Prowl placed a hand on the babbling mechs shoulder "It's fine Bluestreak. Yes we have just found out the the spark split."

Bluestreak's expression lit up "Really? Oh wow that's amazing!"

Jazz leaned against Prowl tapping his spark chamber "Yup we got two little Praxians comin' now which means you'll hafta have optics in the back of your processor ta keep an eye on them uncle Bluestreak."

Bluestreak nearly split his faceplates in half from his smile "Ya mean it! I'm their uncle?"

Prowl following Jazz's lead added "Why not? You're a far better role model than Smokescreen."

Bluestreak fist pumped "All right! Way til Bee here's about this!"

He ran off in search of his minibot friend.

Jazz sighed "Aw. Look at that we made his day."

Prowl nodded "Indeed."

They remained still for a few more moments before Prowl continued "You seem an awful lot cuddlier lately."

Jazz stretched "Hey what can I say? I jus' feel like spreadin' the love."

Prowl walked on "You always feel like spreading the love."

Jazz caught up with him "So ya do listen ta me after all! And I here I thought ya tuned me out."

"Considerably hard when your voice seems to carry a musical ring to it."

"Admit it, ya like ma voice."

"It isn't displeasing to hear."

"Wrong. Try again."

"It's acceptable in small doses."

"Close bu' not quite."

"It could have been worse."

"I can keep this up all day Prowler."

"As can I Jazz."

"Which means ya listenin to ma voice all day so ya practically admittin ya like it."

"I said no such thing."

"Actions speak louder than words Prowler."

"So by that logic I deduce you're needy for my attention since you seem content it keeping this argument active."

"We're not arguing we're discussin' a very important topic."

"Your voice?"

"'Xactly."

"You're incorrigible."

"So ya say but it takes one ta know one."

"Are you sure this isn't an argument?"

"Positive."

"Right."

Another Decepticon raid took place three days later only this time left Red Alert, Skyfire, Warpath, Bumblebee and Blaster to guard the Arc also watching over Perceptor, Jazz and Prowl. Prowl watched the Autobots leave doorwings straight up and stiff. Jazz stood at his side spark pulsing with worry at the tacticians quiet contemplative stare as they watched the vehicles move further away. Jazz placed a tentative hand on Prowl's arm "Ya OK Prowler?"

Prowl kept his gaze on the horizon "I should be with them."

Jazz answered "I know. But if ya go Prowler you'll only be hurtin' yaself and the sparklings will get upset if ya leave."

Prowl stared at the porsche "Will they get upset Jazz? Or is it you?"

Jazz looked taken aback "What?"

Prowl continued is analysing gaze "Is it really the sparklings that call out or is it your own neediness crying for attention."

Jazz looked hurt visor dimming "Prowl..."

Prowl lowered himself "I'm sorry Jazz.. I didn't mean that. I just feel so useless."

Jazz replied "Yeah I know. I'm gonna leave ya ta think OK?"

Jazz walked away from Prowl, leaving the tactician rubbing his helm in guilt.

Great.

He'd gone and upset Jazz again.

Jazz ambled his way to his room feeling low.

Was that lack of energon?

Nope.

Moodswing?

Nu-uh.

Prowl?

Ah there we go.

Tapping in the door code he set his music on a low volume and kicked back on his berth content in losing himself to the soothing tones. _"Am I a burden now?" _

The little sparklings pulsed at that thought _"No. Temporarily out of the job but not a burden. To class myself as a burden would be blamin' the little ones for this. And it's no way there fault." _

He sighed _"Funny I feel tired earlier than normal." _

He concentrated on the lyrics trying to stay online ending up slipping into recharge missing the knock on his door happening only moments later.

Prowl knocked on Jazz's door waiting for any response, nothing, maybe Jazz was out? Soft vibrations hummed through the door. Music? Then Jazz must be in. He knocked again a bit louder "Jazz if you're ignoring me I know I deserve it but I am sorry."

Still no answer. "Jazz?"

Overriding the door codes Prowl stepped into the room seeing Jazz offline on the berth. Concerned he ran a quick scan of the mech's condition, no problems as far as he could detect. "Jazz?"

He shook the porsche's shoulder gently, no reaction, "Jazz?"

He shoved a little more insistently, Jazz remained dead to the world. Prowl panicked at this point "Jazz if this is a joke it isn't funny!"

Jazz didn't so much as flinch, _:Perceptor this is Prowl meet me in medbay something is wrong with Jazz.:_

_:What seems to be the problem?: _

_:He won't wake up!:_

_:Peculiar. Are your scans picking up anything wrong with his internal and external systems?:_

_:Nothing I can detect.:_

_:Well I'll be there and I'll see what I can do until Ratchet returns.:_

_:Right. Prowl out.:_

Prowl easily scooped up the smaller bot heading to the medbay as quickly as possible _"Just what's going on with you now Jazz?" _

The mech didn't answer, just lay still in Prowl's arms.


	20. New developement

Jazz onlined feeling blissfully recharged sat up stretching his body, he examining his surroundings finding himself in the medbay. _"Huh I didn't know I sleepwalk. Coulda sworn I nodded off in ma quarters." _

Voices entered his audio's, Prowl's and Ratchet's, coming from Ratchet's office. Jazz raised an optic _"Ratchet's back? I musta been out longer than I thought." _

The voices rose Prowl's escalating to near shouting levels "WHY won't he wake up!"

Ratchet shot back "How should I know! I've been trying to find that out since I got back three hours ago!"

Jazz winced at the sharp tone knowing Ratchet was about to blow a fuse "Uh guys?"

The office door flew open revealing a stressed out Prowl and an aggravated Ratchet. Prowl strode over in three quick strides tugging Jazz into a hug "Thank Primus you're awake."

Jazz patted his lower back a bit awkwardly "I jus' took a lil nap Prowler no big deal."

Prowl pulled back "No big deal! Jazz you've been offline for five hours! Nothing we did would wake you."

Jazz shrugged a bit "Well 'least I know I didn't sleepwalk."

Ratchet approached "I have a theory. I believe that Jazz's body shut down to conserve energy since it's constructing two protoforms instead of the expected one. So this may be a regular thing for a few days. Even so, if he goes into a comatose state again Prowl I want you to bring him here just in case OK?"

Prowl nodded, Ratchet turned his attention to Jazz "And you. How do you feel?"

Jazz flexed his limbs "Refreshed an' in need of a cube but other than that no different."

Ratchet dragged a weary hand over his face "You are gonna be the death of me yet."

Prowl escorted Jazz to his quarters watching his every moment like a hawk, Jazz rolled his optics behind his visor "Prowl I ain't gonna pass out ya know."

Prowl ignored him continuing his observations. Just when Jazz thought the silence was becoming unbearable Prowl added softly "I'm sorry about lashing out at you earlier. I was out of line."

Jazz grinned "Ya still bummed 'bout that? Relax mech I know and had forgiven ya ages ago but this creepy starin' is startin' to worry me man. Let's have a game of chess or somethin' OK?"

Prowl wordlessly pulled out a board and the pieces letting Jazz make the first move.

Ratchet stared at his datapads frustration mounting. It was just one thing after another with Jazz lately. Coming back from the Decepeticon battle eight days ago to find Jazz offline and not responding was not how he wanted his week to start, then following that Jazz had been offline for exactly five hours every day until today recharging like he'd been heavily sedated. Ratchet hated not knowing what the problem was! Especially on every daily scan showing that Jazz's internals and externals were functioning one hundred percent and therefore he should have no reason to be recharging like he was which baffled the CMO. Plus Prowl was starting to get on the medics nerves trying to get answers to questions that Ratchet couldn't answer which annoyed him further, being CMO he was supposed to have these answers frag it!

He scanned the datapads of Jazz's schematics over, re-read them twice and triple checked them once more still seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Annoyed Ratchet shoved the datapads to the side crossing his arms glaring at the wall moodily. Wheeljack's head popped in his doorway "Knock knock."

Ratchet muttered "What do you want Jack?"

Wheeljack stepped in energon cube in hand "Just making sure the doctor follows his own advice and takes a break to refuel."

Grateful for the cube Ratchet nodded in thanks taking a sip then sighing heavily "I just don't get it Wheeljack and it's driving me insane."

Wheeljack parked on the bench listening to Ratchet's tale with easy patience, when Ratchet finished he glanced over at the datapads himself head fins lighting up in confusion "Hey Ratch are you sure you have the right datapads?"

Ratchet looked up "Hm? Of course they are I just looked them over. Why?"

Wheeljack pointed to the screen "Cuz if you look here these schematics are wrong to Jazz's inner workings look."

Ratchet looked at the place Wheeljack was pointing at, slapping himself in the helm feeling like an unobservant twit, he took the latest scan and compared it to one taken a month ago. "Of course! The changes were subtle that I didn't notice! Wheeljack I could kiss you!"

Wheeljack chuckled "Pretty tricky with my blast mask in place."

Ratchet swatted his helm affectionately then went in search of Prowl and Jazz.

Wheeljack rubbed the place at Ratchet hit him optics crinkling in amusement wondering how well Jazz would take the news.

Ratchet tracked them down in Prowl's office _"Figures." _he thought.

"Jazz, Prowl I have some news you'll both want to hear."

Prowl signalled him to continue, "Well I've figured out why Jazz's body has been resting up for lately and it's not life threatening or got anything to do with endangering the sparklings. Quite the opposite actually."

Prowl vented a sigh of relief, Jazz on the other hand had a sneaking suspicion that the grin now on Ratchet's faceplates was not a good thing. "Good for 'em how?"

Ratchet's glint in his optics was downright scary now "Well Jazz you remember that conversation we had about the iddy biddy spark?"

Jazz frowned "Yeah course, that's when ya said the sparklings were growin' inside ma body and ya were gonna put me under and take 'em out durin' surgery when they're due."

Ratchet's grin was evil now "Well I'm not any more."

Jazz's face morphed into confusion "Why not?"

Ratchet handed him the datapads to compare "Well it seems the Praxian elders went all out when they made the program that started all this and it seems like they thought natural as possible was the best way to go."

Jazz looked at the datapad horror dawning on his features "Ya can't be serious!"

Ratchet grinned "Deadly."

Prowl took the datapad to see himself hoping to get a clue what they were on about, scanning it he stated "Ratchet why have you given us a datapad containing a femmes schematics?"

Ratchet examined his fingers "I think you'll find those are Jazz's schematics."

Prow's logic processor was beginning to ache "What? But the inner workings near the abdomen are clearly that of a femmes so what has that got to do with the Praxian- oh..."

Ratchet crossed his arms triumphantly "You finally get it. The program as far as I can figure has a built in feature that temporarily rearranges male carries inner workings so they can berth the sparklings naturally, so I assume that during those hours Jazz spent recharging his body was adjusting itself early getting ready for the sparklings."

Jazz dropped the datapad cracking its screen "YA MEAN TA TELL ME I'M GONNA HAVETA... AW NO MAN! THAT IS SO NOT COOL! I WATCHED THAT VIDEO BACK IN THE ACADEMY LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! IT LOOKED AS PAINFUL AS PIT!"

Ratchet scolded the hysterical porsche "Calm down it's not that bad."

Jazz waved his arms "Bu-bu-bu- Ya not listenin ta me! I talked ta a frienda a mine after she had her sparklin and once outta curiosity I asked what it was like an' she said she felt like she was bein' _torn in half! _And I got two comin'!"

Prowl tried to settle Jazz down, Ratchet commented airily "I have delivered a lot of sparklings with first time femmes you know, and yes they usually did yell in pain but they all said the end result with worth it. Besides you're probably not the first mech to deliver like a femme. There was most likely loads of mech carriers that went through this with their Praxian mates."

Jazz gave Prowl a dirty glare, Prowl dutifully took it and watched as Jazz stormed out slamming the door behind him.

Which was quite a feat considering it was an automatic door.

Prowl winced and shrunk a little in his chair "He'll cool off Prowl. I think he's just a bit worked up with worry and fear right now."

Prowl looked at the CMO thoughtfully "He's afraid?"

Ratchet made his way out "I would say so, but he doesn't want to seem weak, so he's masking his fear with anger. That and his moodswings won't be helping at all."

Ratchet smirked "Don't worry Prowl before the day is done he'll come running back for a cuddle, comfort and a shoulder to cry on."

Prowl was very sceptical that would happen, so he continued working.

Oddly enough though at four thirty in the evening Jazz came in lower lip wobbling visor threatening to overflow at any second looking so pitiful that Prowl opened his arms invitingly. Jazz dived in sobbing into the datsun's neck cables _"I will be so glad when Jazz's moodswings stop." _

For the time being he just continued to sooth and lull the porsche into recharge.


	21. Panic

The next few weeks flew by in a whirlwind of ups and downs, which nearly had Prowl pulled apart at the seams trying to keep up with. Some days Jazz was exceptionally happy with life and everything saying things like "Today's a wonderful day ain't it Prowler! You are so sweet lookin' after me since ya didn't intentionally spark me up." and other days it wasn't as good when Jazz seemed to sink into severe patches of anger and depression "Some friend you are Prowl! Friends tell each everything ma foot! So when were ya gonna tell me ya were gonna spark me up huh? When were ya gonna let me know that I was a friend with 'benefits'!"

Needless to say on days like that the Arc crew felt sorry for Prowl who took all these emotions with a straight face day in, day out. Some of the crew members like Mirage couldn't wait until Jazz was back to his regular self and be rid of the feeling of having to tip-toe around him in fear of setting him off.

Soon enough though Jazz hit the three month mark and like a switch had been flipped the moodswings ceased. It was like the tension in the air vanished completely. As Ratchet said he was extremely tired from that point on though as his systems worked hard to accommodate the sparklings, it didn't cease to amuse some Arc members though.

Like during the middle of a meeting Prowl had been standing by Prime going over the energy expenditures of the last few months and Decepticon activity ect. When Jazz walked in rubbing a tired hand over his visor, he glanced around the room found Prowl and walked over to him looking ready to collapse at any nano-click. In the middle of Prowl's speech Jazz grabbed his hand tugged him to a chair by the table sat the tactician in it, then parked himself sideways in the seconds lap. Jazz sighed in relief as he leaned against Prowl's chassis starting to slip into recharge. A few bots like Cliffjumper, Slingshot and Gears thought Prowl would blow a fuse, instead though he asked softly "Having trouble recharging?"

Jazz nodding sleepily mumbled "Every time I lay down they kick up a fuss, they don' when I'm sat up. I'm so tired. I haven't slept for two nights."

Prowl rubbed his arm gently then motioned Prime to continue where he left off, Prime looked sympathetically at Jazz's exhausted frame and asked "Won't he be disturbed here?"

Prowl shook his head "No once he's out there's nothing we can do to wake him. I doubt even the volcano going active again could rouse him."

Ironhide watched them wistfully "Ah remember when Chromia was havin' Springer she used ta be asleep near nuff all the time. Right Prahm?"

Prime nodded "Yes same with Elita when she had Hot Rod, one moment she would be talking to me, the next she was offline."

Prime continued the meeting and as Prowl predicted Jazz rested the whole way through.

Soon enough the due date was looming closer as a month really isn't that long, three weeks turned to two, two weeks dwindled into one, then eventually all there was left now were three days with possibilities of the twins coming at any time. Jazz was nervous and edgy as the wait began _"Any time now." _

He thought biting his lower denta trying to not to squirm _"Jus' remember what Ratch said if I feel any pain don't panic jus' stay calm an' go ta medbay." _

His vents hitched as he fought desperately to stay relaxed _"C'mon calm down! Ratch said it wouldn't hurt too bad! An' the chances of complications are next ta none." _

He gripped the desk tightly squeezing it tightly, _"C'mon calm down!" _

His whole body shook in repressed fear _"What if somethin' goes wrong? NO! Stop thinkin' like that, jus' stay calm." _

The desk was gaining imprints as his hold tightened digging into the metal, his vents sped up as his worry increased, _"Everything's too loud, too close, not enough air. It's closin' in on me." _

He crouched to the ground offlining his visor, covering his audios with his hands humming to himself _"It's OK, It's OK, It's OK." _

Trying to ignore the walls that seemed to be moving closer to him, as well as reassuring the concerned vibes from the spraklings he was fine, _"It's OK, It's OK." _

"JAZZ!"

_"Prowler?..._"

"Jazz look at me I think you're having a panic attack, calm down and look at me."

A hand rested on his shoulder, he stubbornly tried to ignore the outer world "Come on Jazz just calm yourself and look at me."

Cautiously his visor onlined and Prowl's worried frown appeared before him "That's good Jazz. Just relax and listen to me. Nothing bad is going to happen, nothing is wrong and you're perfectly fine."

Prowl gently pried Jazz's hands from his audio's holding them even as their grip tightened "But what if something happens? What if something goes wrong? What if-"

Prowl paused him with a look "Nothing is going to happen, it's no good second guessing everything."

Jazz whimpered "I'm scared Prowl."

Prowl pulled him into a hug "I know."

He rocked the smaller mech gently, a few moments ago when he left Jazz to get his energon he'd looked perfectly happy and carefree, if Prowl had known he was close to having a breakdown he would have consoled him before. After a few more moments of silence Prowl asked "Do you want to see Ratchet?"

Jazz shook his head "No. I jus' wanna stay here for a bit."

Prowl went to stand up "OK then. Well I got your energon and-Jazz what's the matter?"

Jazz gazed up his face petrified "Prowl I think they're coming."


	22. Special delivery

Prowl nearly froze but snapped into action scooping Jazz up rushing towards medbay as the smaller mech writhed holding back a yelp of pain. "Ratch said this wouldn't hurt to much!"

Ratchet caught the comment as the pair entered and started gathering the sparkling equipment "Well I lied. JACK GET YOUR AFT DOWN HERE!"

Jazz clutched his midsection curling up "Ow!"

Prowl stood at his side offering a hand which Jazz latched onto denting Prowl hissed a little as Jazz's grip tightened further, the porsche winced as more waves of pain thrummed "OOOOWWW!"

Ratchet came to his side, Wheeljack skidded into the medbay and started helping out with the equipment. Jazz was hit by a particularly sharp spike "OW!"

Ratchet came to his side next "OK Jazz just take it easy you've only entered the only stages, your body is preparing to push the sparklings out."

Jazz looked at him "You really mean that I gotta... OW! Oh man this sucks!"

Wheeljack set up a sparkling berth chatting to keep Jazz distracted "You're doing great Jazz! Just think of it like this soon you'll have two wonderful sparklings in your arms! Kinda like the dinobots. Except we built the dinobots, but they're like big sparklings themselves so yeah."

Jazz wriggled again as another wave of pain hit him "Yeah but ya didn't have 'em did ya? OW!"

Prowl made no protest as his hand was slowly being crushed, "OW! Ratch how much longer is this gonna go on?"

Ratchet kept an optic on the scanner "Depends I remember Elita was in the first stage of labour for seventeen hours before Hot Rod decided to come out. Prime's hand was crushed beyond recognition."

Jazz and Prowl both looked horrified, Jazz squeaked out "S-seventeen HOURS!"

Prowl looked at his hand sadly as if to say 'so long old friend it was nice knowing you'.

"OW!"

An hour later and Ratchet said "Looks like they really want out. Wheeljack they're coming!"

Jazz groaned "'Bout time. OW! Ratchet it's getting' worse!"

Ratchet commented "It usually does at this point, just take it easy."

Jazz shuddered "Take it easy he says! Why doesn't he switch places with me then tell me ta take it easy!"

Prowl tried talking to him "Soon it'll be over Jazz then you can cuddle them properly. You've been waiting for this haven't you?"

Jazz smiled a bit "Yeah I spose I- OUCH! RATCHET!"

Ratchet said "OK Jazz I need you to push on the count of three."

Jazz nodded, "One, two, three!"

Jazz complied swearing at the same time"OWWWWW! PROWL YOU ARE SO SLAGGED WHEN THIS IS OVER! I'M GONNA RIP OFF YOUR CHERVON BEAT YOU WITH IT, HAVE RATCHET REASSEMBLE YOU AND BEAT YOU SOME MORE THEN FEED YOUR PARTS TO THE DINOBOTS!"

Ratchet said "As fun as that sounds I need you to push once more. I can see the head we just need the body. On three, one, two, three!"

Prowl bit his denta as three of his fingers snapped, Jazz cried out again "AHHHHHHH!"

A soft crying entered the air, Ratchet passed a small form to Wheeljack who set about cleaning the sparkling up, Ratchet spoke again "OK good we're halfway there. Now just a little more and the second one will be here."

Jazz moaned tiredly "I can't."

Prowl said "You can Jazz you're all most there, you want to hold both of our sparklings don't you?"

Jazz groaned, Ratchet said "Right on three, one, two, three!"

Prowl winced there went his last finger, "OOOOWW!"

Ratchet encouraged "C'mon Jazz one more push, one, two, three!"

Jazz did so "OWW! FORGET FEEDING THE DINOBOTS! PROWL YOU'RE GOING STRAIGHT INTO THE VOLCANO!"

Ratchet handed another small form to Wheeljack then set about feeding Jazz some energon. Jazz released Prowl's hand pleased that the pain had finally stopped, Prowl stared at his broken hand sighing a little, a sparklings cry made them both look up. Wheeljack was cleaning them up whilst Ratchet walked up to Prowl with a new hand "I made one in advance suspecting this would happen." Prowl was grateful as Ratchet removed the ruined hand and replaced it with the new one, Prowl flexed his new fingers thanking Ratchet in the process.

Ratchet went over to Wheeljack coming back with a sparkling in each of their arms "Wanna hold your sparklings Jazz?"

Jazz smiled brightly "Yeah."

Wheeljack passed the crying form in his arms first "Here he is."

Jazz and Prowl gasped looking at the tiny black Praxian form with red streaks, a little red chervon on his helm with a blue visor across his optics, Jazz melted "Hello sweetspark."

Cradling the small bot in his left arm. The tiny mech stopped crying and his little doorwings fluttered when Jazz kissed his helm, Ratchet came over "And here's his sister."

Jazz let Ratchet sit her in his right arm, her white frame like Jazz's but highlighted with blue streaks, he rubbed her little sensory horns laughing quietly at her serious gaze "Are you a smart girl little one?" She cocked her head to one side and yawned whilst her brother reached for Prowl curiously, Prowl rubbed his helm smiling when the mechling giggled, then did the same to the femme "Primus. They're here."

Jazz cradled them "Yeah. You wanna hold her?"

Prowl carefully lifted the femme into his arms smiling at her calculating expression "Hello, I'm your creator. According to Jazz dad works too."

The femme seemed to take that answer as satisfactory and chirped to her brother who responded with another giggle. Wheeljack cooed over them to "Aw! Aren't they cute!"

Ratchet smiled as well "What are you going to call them?"

Jazz gazed at the femme "I'd like to call her Staticstep."

Seeing Prowl smile in acceptance Prowl returned "I'd like to call him Swiftsong."

Jazz grinned recognising where that came from, Ratchet sighed "Wonderful not only will I have Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to deal with I now have Swiftsong and Staticstep. So S.S could mean anybody!"

They laughed at the CMO's rant, Swiftsong giggling like mad. Ratchet waved a finger in front of the little bots nose "Don't think because you're cute now I'll let you off with things later."

Swiftsong chirped to his sister, she paused then chirped back, then he grinned and bit Ratchet's finger.

Ratchet muttered as the others laughed again, he fished out some low grade energon "Here you go this should refuel them and lure them into recharge."

Wheeljack smiled behind his mask watching the little ones refuel Swiftsong conked out almost right away whilst Staticstep seemed to be fighting recharge, "You know." he said, "I think they're opposites."

Ratchet shrugged "We won't know for sure until they get bigger."

Wheeljack smiled again "Ratchet?"

Ratchet turned to look at him, Wheeljack's evil grin grew "Wanna have a proper sparkling this time?"

It took a second for the penny to drop before Ratchet deadpanned "If you wanna carry it don't let me stop you."

Wheeljack laughed, "Aw your no fun. How can I tease you when you take it so well."

Ratchet grinned back "You can't. That's the beauty of it."

Frantic knocking came from the medbay doors, Ratchet yelled "BE QUIET YOU FRAGGERS!"

Jazz and Prowl shared a look both saying "Hypocrite."

The door opened making the twins and Bluestreak fall in. "Owww! Hey Ratchet is it true Jazz is having the twins!"

Ratchet rolled his optics "Bit late Sideswipe they're here."

Ignoring his brother and Bluestreak Sideswipe shot up stepping on them "Really! We only just got back from patrol and Bee said Jazz's screams could be heard all over the Arc and can I see them plllleeeaaaassseeee!"

Ratchet resisted throwing a wrench him, just barely, "Ask the parents."

Sideswipe pulled his kicked puppy expression Jazz smiled "Sure Sides ya can all come have a look."

Sideswipe lit up and went over to the pair, he looked at Swiftsong and grinned "He's cute!"

Ratchet muttered "And he's sleeping."

Sideswipe ignored him looking at Staticstep "Is she a femme? Wow."

Prowl agreed as her optics began to offline at last "Wow indeed."

Sunstreaker and Bluestreak approached as quietly as possible, Bluestreak's doorwings fluttered when he seen Swiftsong's frame "He's got doorwings like us."

Jazz rocked the mechling as he started to online again "Yeah he does Blue."

Sunstreaker watched arms folded "What are their names?"

Prowl answered "The mech is Swiftsong the femme is Staticstep."

Sideswipe absorbed the information and continued to gazed at them mesmerised "Can I hold her?"

Prowl looked at his little femme that continued to fight recharge "Only for a little bit."

Sideswipe agreed carefully holding the femme gently to his chassis "Hey little lady, you remember me? I'm Sideswipe."

Staticstep narrowed her optics accusingly then purged on him, Ratchet said smugly "Sparklings tend to do that."

Prowl smiled slightly and Jazz grinned, Sunstreaker shied away in fear for his paint job, Bluestreak and Wheeljack giggled, Sideswipe just grinned as well "Well better out than in. Take her back Prowl we don't want her getting hungry now her tanks are empty."

Prowl was shocked at that response since he'd expected Sideswipe to flip out but Ratchet just shook his head _"Sideswipe wanting sparklings, what next?" _

Jazz yawned so Ratchet shooed them out "All right you can visit later. Jazz is tired, so everybody but Prowl out."

Wheeljack swung his legs on the bench he was sat on, "That means you to Jack."

Wheeljack sighed dramatically "Spoilsport. Well see you later guys."

Jazz yawned again feeling himself slipping into recharge, Prowl continued feeding Staticstep "Rest Jazz you deserve it. I'll watch over the sparklings."

The next minute Jazz was offline Swiftsong curled into his chassis both sound asleep, Prowl smiled "Looks like it's just you and me."

He said to Staticstep. He looked down only to find she had finally fallen asleep as well.


	23. Settling in

Needless to say most of the Autobots were curious about the latest arrivals but Ratchet shooed them away leaving Jazz to sleep. Prowl had stayed awake cooing over his sparklings when they came online demanding for another feed, well Swiftsong did, Staticstep was fussier but slipped into recharge quicker whilst her brother tried his best to stay awake. When Jazz came online well rested Ratchet gave them the go ahead to leave medbay advising Jazz to take it easier a bit longer.

So now here they were standing outside the medbay doors Prowl holding Swiftsong and Jazz holding Staticstep. Prowl stared at the sparkling chirping in his arms "So Ratchet has left us with two new born sparklings that we only know how to take care of in theory."

"Yep."

"Even though we've never actually taken care of a sparkling before."

"Uhuh."

"And now he's basically making us wing it."

"Looks like it."

They stayed their in silence a bit longer before wordlessly heading towards their rooms that were next to one another, Jazz tickled Staticstep's belly earning a displeased frown in an attempt not to giggle "So how's this gonna work?"

Prowl hummed "Well I could have Swiftsong tonight and Staticstep tomorrow and we continue in that pattern."

"We can't split 'em up."

"Well we could take turns having them both for the night."

"I don' think that's fair on us."

"Well my quarters are to small to accommodate all of us and your room isn't much larger."

They approached their rooms finding Grapple and Hoist waiting for them. "Ah Jazz, Prowl just the mechs I needed to see my latest brilliance!"

Jazz grinned at Grapple "We'd love to man but we gotta get the lil' ones settled down."

Hoist opened Prowl's door for them "That's exactly what this surprise is!"

Prowl inquired "Surprise?"

He stepped into his room Jazz close behind him finding it marginally larger than it used to be. In place of his single berth there was a double sized one to accommodate two bots, a shelf had been installed over his personal desk with all his breakables stored on it alongside Jazz's music collection, on the right on the berth there was a newly built sparkling berth with a mobile turning above it playing a soft lullaby.

Upon closer inspection Prowl found the five pieces hanging off it to be shaped like a music note, a book, a replica of a human disco ball, a police car and a porche. The wall that had been separating Jazz's room from his was gone, in the left hand corner Jazz's stereo was mounted on a cabinet in the corner with more music confined in the glass casing, in the right hand corner there a small table with chairs sized down for sparklings, on the table were paints, colourful blocks, some recreational toys, a larger version of a rubic cube and a Cybertronian equivalent of a child sized black stuffed dog, and a white stuffed cat. Where Grapple had gotten stuffed animals from the humans that big he wasn't sure he wanted to know. A small lowgrade dispenser had been set up in a unit by the small table next to a small sink with a shower head nozzle that would do as the sparklings wash rack until they got bigger. Jazz's two rock posters decorated the right side of the wall, whilst on the left wall there was picture of Praxus before its destruction.

Prowl caught himself staring at the room aware that Jazz was whistling in appreciation, Swiftsong wriggled wanting down to investigate the colourful blocks whilst Staticstep seemed to have her optics glued on the rubic cube. Grapple came in looking at the room proudly "What do you think? Hoist helped me create this."

Prowl regained the use of his vocaliser "It's..."

Jazz finished for him "Wonderful."

Hoist said "It was fun to work on. We thought that your individual rooms would be too small for all of you so we combined them. Great huh?"

Jazz set Staticstep down letting her play with the cube, Prowl did the same with Swiftsong after he chirped crossly demanding to be let down. Soon as got down he was into the blocks making little towers out of them clapping when they fell over. Prowl sat down in his chair venting heavily, Grapple continued "Think of it as a gift for you and your sparklings."

Jazz nodded dazed slightly as well "It's amazing guys thank ya."

Hoist practically glowed under the praise "Least we could do. We'll leave you to settle in, come on Grapple we have other projects to work on." Grapple was out the door all most immediately after that, Hoist parting with a wave before following him.

Jazz sank down on Prowl's lap since he was occupying the only chair in the room. "Guess we're roomies now."

Prowl watched the sparklings play smiling at the sight of Staticstep twisting the cube frowning with utmost concentration whilst Swiftsong constructed a house of some sort "Well you've practically lived in my quarters for the last two months anyway."

Jazz leaned back "Pft have not. Yer imaginations playin tricks on ya Prowler."

Prowl raised an optic "Oh? So for the last month I haven't had you hacking an entry to my room using me as a berth then?"

Jazz shuddered "I don' wanna here that word fer at least a year, and it's not ma fault the sparklings kept me up if I wasn't near their daddy."

"Hmm what word? Be that as it may you seem to always use me as a berth or chair these days."

"I said don' say that word. An' I do not!"

"You haven't said which word. Really Jazz? Because the last meeting I had I have a whole load of witnesses to confirm that you used me as a berth."

"Prowler stop sayin' tha' word. I was exhausted! You thought it would be a good idea to pull two all nighters fillin' out reports makin' me loose out on recharge."

"Still don't know what word you're referring to. So you admit that you lost recharge because you weren't sleeping on me therefore you sought me out and slept where I was sitting using me as a substitute berth."

"Prowl I mean it stop usin' that word. OK fine maybe I sit on you more often then not but I don' do it ALL the time." Jazz crossed his arms sulkily then Prowl amusedly tapped Jazz's back making him realise what or rather who he was sitting on just now. "Don' say anythin'."

"Wasn't dreaming of it. Least that berths bigger now. Fitting two of us will be easier but then again you sleep on me anyway."

"Prowl what did I say 'bout that word!" Prowl looked at his face the picture of innocence "What word?"

Jazz growled "You know what word. So much fer stiff humourless tactician yer enjoyin' teasin' me."

Prowl smirked "Shouldn't I? After all it's not every day a mech gives birth to their sparklings like a femme."

Jazz shivered "OK I mean it Prowler no more usin' the 'B' word! Maybe when Swiftsong and Staticstep are bigger I'll get YOU sparked up an' see how you like it!"

Prowl chuckled "As tempting as that sounds Jazz I'm afraid it wouldn't work. My body decided you were the better carrier remember?"

Jazz whined "That is SO not fair! So if you go through another phase of huntin' me down an' fraggin' me I'LL get sparked up again!"

Prowl shrugged "Afraid so."

Jazz sighed "Word of warnin' Prowler as your best friend I think it's only fair ta tell ya if you make me go through tha' again any time soon I will follow through with the threats I made havin' 'em."

Prowl worried a little "You're joking right?"

Jazz smirked "Nope."

They both looked at the sparklings chuckling when they realised Swiftsong was fast asleep in a dome he'd constructed around himself whilst Staticstep was laying on her front next to him twisting her cube determinedly. Jazz frowned "I'm kinda new at this 'mum' thing do we put 'em both ta bed or let her play until she drops off?"

Prowl thought for a bit "Well we're supposed to get them into a routine so I guess we try putting her to bed as well unless we want a cranky femme on our cases."

Jazz got off him "OK then. C'mon sweetspark nap time."

She offered no resistance being picked out of the dome but as soon as Jazz tried to pry the cube away she glared, "C'mon darlin' ya can play with it when ya wake up."

She seemed to consider that statement so Jazz added "You'll be rested and will have better chances of solving it."

She glanced at his faceplates then allowed him to set the cube on the table, Jazz sighed "She's like you Prowler if I speak logical I'm speakin' her language."

Prowl smiled as he picked up Swiftsong taking care not to wake him or hurt his doorwings "Yes well Swiftsong posses a great bit of your personality as far as we can tell."

He placed the sleeping mech in the crib by a curious Staticstep examining the mobile thoughtfully. Jazz covered them with a thermo blanket "Ya like that sweetspark?"

Then set the mobile turning playing soft music, she watched the spinning device a bit longer before slipping into recharge. Prowl and Jazz watched them contently for a few moments simply watching them recharge, Jazz said "If this is parenthood it ain't so bad."

Prowl replied "I'll remember that when they learn the words No and Why."

Jazz grinned yawning himself. Prowl glanced at him "Ratchet said you would still need some rest so have a nap yourself and I'll watch over them until you wake up."

Jazz settled on the berth "'Spose I could."

Prowl sat at his desk intent on filling out some reports knowing this peace would probably be short lived when curious mechs came knocking later. Listening to the soft mobile music and Jazz's soft vents he snorted to himself in amusement _"You lot gonna make a habit of falling asleep on me?" _With that he set to work on an energy report.


	24. Story from the past

Optimus Prime waited a day before welcoming the new arrivals to the Autobots, he had heard many of his crew exclaiming the cuteness of the new sparklings, of course mechs like Ironhide would later deny he said they were 'cute'. Prime knocked on the door hoping not to be interrupting anything, Prowl's slightly annoyed tone yelled out "Sideswipe I know you're excited but give us a break!"

Optimus smiled in amusement "Ah no it's me."

The door opened revealing a sheepish Prowl holding Staticstep who was twiddling around with the rubik cube again. "Sorry sir I thought you were Sideswipe again. He's dropped by several times so far, he's good with the sparklings and all but five minutes of peace would be nice."

Prime smiled under his mask "Well I hope I'm not being a bother then."

Jazz called out "Just come in an' make yaself at home."

Prime followed Prowl in finding Jazz holding Swiftsong by the hands helping the little mech dance to some music so he asked "He's walking all ready?"

Prowl sat Staticstep down "More like dancing. He's getting more self sufficient though. When Jazz turned on his stereo that was it he was wobbling on his pedes trying to dance along."

Prime shook his head _"Definitely a sparkling of Jazz's." _

"And this little one?"

Prowl smiled down proudly at her "She can speak but only two words so far."

Prime knelt down to her level "Hello little one. Are you enjoying yourself."

Staticstep didn't even look at him "Yep."

"Can I help you with your cube?"

"Nope."

Prime raised an optic "Is she speaking slang?"

Prowl sighed "That's the same thing Sideswipe and I said."

Prime laughed and rubbed her helm "May I ask their names?"

Prowl replied "The femme is Staticstep and the mech is Swiftsong."

He smiled again at them "Well they're beautiful sparklings Prowl. Congratulations to both of you."

Jazz twirled them over to Prime resting a giggling Swiftsong on his shoulders "Thank ya Prime we both love 'em ta bits even though they weren't exactly planned."

Swiftsong made a whistle that sounded like the start of the little mermaid tune, Staticstep replied "Yep."

Prime was puzzled "That wasn't normal sparkling talk."

Prowl shrugged "That's the thing it's not. It's just a whistle of a song he heard, somehow he's made a whole language based on certain whistles that Staticstep has memorised."

Prime glanced at the sparklings in surprise "That's amazing! I don't recall Hotrod and Arcee doing anything like that. All though Arcee is a bit younger than Roddy."

Jazz smiled "Well we figured out what a few mean, like a whistle that sounds like a wolf whistle means Sideswipe. Or the first part of twinkle twinkle little star means he's sleepy and the first part of somewhere over the rainbow means he's hungry."

Prime rubbed Swiftsong's helm "How'd your figure those out?"

Prowl commented dryly "He uses them a lot."

Swiftsong whistled a tune similar to this old man looking at Prime interestedly. Jazz interpreted his question "If yer askin' who he is that's Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots lil mech."

Swiftsong whistled in a 'WOW' fashion, then he whistled excitedly is a series of tunes to fast to decipher and Staticstep said simply at the end of his tirade "Nope."

Which made him pout slightly doorwings drooping, Prime chuckled "Well it was lovely to meet them but I have things to attend to. You two are off duty for a another day then we'll work out a rota together of shifts OK?"

Prowl and Jazz responded "Yes sir Prime."

Waving a goodbye to the small ones he left in good spirits _"Wonder how Elita, Hotrod and Arcee are doing. I'll call in the next chance I get."_

Prowl and Jazz were refuelling the hungry little sparklings when a familiar form popped in "Hey guys and gal what's up?"

Swiftsong wolf whistled whilst Staticstep turned her head away in disinterest, Prowl shook his head "Hello again Sideswipe. We only seen you two hours ago."

Sideswipe rubbed his helm "Well yeah but I was bored and had a free shift so I thought I'd come see you guys."

He sat in front the now fed Swiftsong and started whistling a few tunes to him which the sparkling eagerly responded to, Jazz smirked "Ya know what he's sayin'?"

Sideswipe smirked back "Nope. Not a clue. But he thinks it's fun, so therefore it's fun. Wanna play Staticstep?"

Staticstep looked at Prowl with pleading optics then glared sternly at Sideswipe. Sideswipe clutched his chassis where his spark would be "OUCH baby that cuts me deep! I thought you loved me."

Swiftsong giggled, Staticstep rolled her optics and Prowl commented "Make any advances on my daughter and you'll be on monitor duty for life in the brig."

Sideswipe winced "Bit harsh. But chill even if your babies a cutie she's a bit young for my tastes and stern. It's like looking at you in lecture mode."

Jazz sat her down much to displeasure "So where's Sunny?"

Sideswipe rolled a ball back and forth between him and Swiftsong noting that Staticstep looked at least interested in what they where doing "The daffodil of doom is dropping by later he and I quote said 'Yes Sideswipe I will see the mess making midgets later!' he didn't mean that by the way."

Prowl sighed "Right. Come here Swiftsong you need a wash."

Jazz scooped up Staticstep "As do you lil' lady."

Sideswipe watched them gently wash the sparklings feeling a throb of misery in his spark, "Um you know what guys I gotta go."

Prowl looked surprised "But you only just got here. You usually stay for an hour or so."

Sideswipe backed out the door "Ah my mistake I have stuff to do. Later."

He all but sprinted away leaving Prowl and Jazz confused.

Sunstreaker showed up an astrosecond later "Was Sideswipe here!"

He all but demanded, Jazz replied "Yeah man he was playin' with the sparklings then he took off."

Sunstreaker pounded the wall "Slag! He shut me off from our bond, I thought this would happen."

Prowl stated calmly "Why don't you tell us what's wrong so we can help."

Sunstreaker looked ready to bolt after Sideswipe and find him but instead sighed and sat down in Prowl's chair. "I suppose I should so you can be ready to expect things like this happening again. I'm not the caring and sharing type but you should know."

Prowl and Jazz indicated they were listening even the sparklings seemed to be paying attention.

Ratchet who had been passing by Prowl and Jazz's quarters stopped when he heard a thud against the wall waiting to see if he was needed calmed when he heard Sunstreaker start talking, problem was when Sunstreaker started talking he couldn't help but listen.

"When we were sparklings ourselves our Creator left us. Or so our Carrier told us, Solarstrike... our Carrier, she was killed just after we became younglings. We know that our Creator isn't dead but we can't find him through the bond, we used to be able to feel him through the bond but once our mother died he closed us off completely."

Ratchet gasped in shock, he knew this story all too well.

"Sideswipe was the one to suggest we find our Creator but after having no luck we began to give up. Sideswipe took it the hardest, when we were younger I accepted it as a part of life and moved on but he... well lets just say I held him whilst he cried himself to recharge a couple of times blaming himself saying things like 'He left because of me didn't he? If my pranks annoyed him so much I woulda stopped! I woulda stopped!'"

Ratchet clenched his fist.

"For that I will never forgive my Creator for unless he had a damn good reason. The only things we remember about our Creator is a splash of white and a laugh. When we found Skyfire, Sideswipe was so hopeful it tore at my spark. 'See sunny! It could be him! He's been buried for a long time so he wasn't able to come back for us!' I didn't deter his hopes knowing they'd be dashed anyway. If it was Skyfire he wouldn't have been able to block the bond in stasis."

Prowl's optics widened in understanding "That's why he wanted to dig him out of the ice."

Sunstreaker nodded "I couldn't go. I couldn't bear to see that disappointment again. But as soon as Skyfire was free, Sideswipe sent a pleading pulse through the bond that NO ONE could have ignored and Skyfire didn't even twitch."

Ratchet leaned weakly against the door sighing softly.

"He recovered faster than I expected though he came up to me a week later 'Oh well who'd want our creator to be best friends with Screamer anyway?' It's just now though he's around a pair of twins a lot like ourselves with two loving bots for family... It's hard for him, even though we're all grown up he still wants to find our Creator and make him proud."

Ratchet pushed off the door heading towards the medbay with a heavy spark.

Jazz sighed "Man that's sad. Poor Sides."

Sunstreaker shrugged "I hope he'll get over it but as this rate it seems he won't."

Prowl bounced Swiftsong slightly "Thankyou for telling us that Sunstreaker we'll be more... thoughtful to Sideswipe from now on."

Sunstreaker stared at him "How?"

Jazz grinned "Means we won't chase him away anymore."

Staticstep added "Nope."

Making the older mechs smile.


	25. Sides and Sunny

Sideswipe walked towards medbay plans of bothering Ratchet in mind, it still hurt a little to see the twins with both their parents but he reasoned he would get over it.

He peaked around the door finding Ratchet back on staring at something in his hand, Sideswipe being the way he is crept over and snatched it "What you got there Ratchet?"

Ratchet jumped up trying to grab it back "No! Sideswipe give that back!"

Sideswipe jumped out of his reach "Well now I'm curious lets see what has you so-"

Sideswipe's grin fell right off his face as he stared at the picture.

Ratchet winced "Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe ran a finger over the picture afraid it would disappear. Looking back at him a younger version of himself grinning proudly looking down at Sunstreaker from his perch on Ratchet's shoulders, the medic smiled at the camera an arm wrapped around Solarstrike standing at their side smiling softly with a pouting Sunstreaker in her arms shunning his twin. Vocaliser choked Sideswipe whispered "What is this?"

Ratchet returned softly "A picture."

Sideswipe didn't turn around "Why are you in it?"

Ratchet "I was your doctor."

Sideswipe spun around optics glassy "DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU DARE LIE!"

Ratchet recoiled a little at the viciousness "I'm not."

Sideswipe yelled again "SURE YOUR NOT! THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE AN ARM AROUND MY MUM'S WAIST HUH?"

Sunstreaker skidded into the medbay worried for his twin since the bond opened up releasing a waterfall of emotions, looking between the two he immediately spun on Ratchet seeing as Sideswipe was bordering on tears "What did you do?"

Sideswipe wordlessly handed Sunstreaker the picture, Sunstreaker looked at it nearly dropping it in shock. "You?..."

Ratchet remained impassive looking off to the side "I don't know what you're getting at."

Hurt and bitter Sideswipe sent an all mighty spike of upset across the family bond making Ratchet stumble in shock, repressing sobs Sideswipe said "Sure you don't. Was Sunstreaker and I not good enough for you? Was Solarstrike not enough? Is that why you left? Is that why you shut us out!" Sunstreaker was in shock not knowing what to say.

Ratchet sighed "It.." he continued softly "It wasn't like that."

Sunstreaker snarled "Care to enlighten us _Creator?_"

Which was spat out almost mockingly, Ratchet sighed "I told Solarstrike I was going to join the Autobots to keep you all safe and she was dead set against it. She wanted us to remain neutrals but I knew that the Decepticon rebels wouldn't leave neutrals alone no matter what they said. We fought, the last thing she said was 'If you walk out that door you'll never see us again!' I thought she was being stubborn so I joined up, when I returned that evening you were all gone. I tried to find you but after a few vorns I thought you'd be safer that the Decepticons didn't know who you were so you wouldn't be harmed because of me. One day I felt Solarstrike's part of the bond disappear and I was so consumed with grief I shut you out for so long.

Too long.

By the time I realised that it was too late, you'd both be all grown up and no longer needed me. When we met on the Arc project I nearly had spark attack when I realised who you were, I thought about telling you but I never found the right moment."

The twins stared at him Sunstreaker thoughtful and Sideswipe said brokenly "Sounds like you were never going to."

Then he ran out of the medbay, Sunstreaker shook his head at Ratchet then stormed out the opposite direction. Ratchet sat down feeling like someone dumped a heavy weight on his struts.

Wheeljack popped in "So you told them huh?"

Ratchet sighed "You heard?"

Wheeljack shrugged "I got a bit concerned when I heard Sideswipe yelling."

He smiled at the picture in Ratchet's hands "I remember when I took that photo."

Ratchet smiled sadly "Yeah you were the famous 'Uncle Jack.'"

Wheeljack sat by him "That I was."

They remained in silence before Wheeljack commented "Sideswipe seems pretty upset."

"I know."

"Shouldn't you go talk to him and sort this out?"

Ratchet looked at him as if to say 'Are you sure those explosions haven't messed up your processor?'

"Jack I'm the last person he wants to see right now. For either of them."

Wheeljack swung his legs "Well maybe it's time you fixed that."

"Your not gonna give up are you?"

"Not a chance."

"If they tear me apart I will haunt you."

"Fair enough." Ratchet handed the picture over to Wheeljack and headed after the red lambo,

Wheeljack sighed looking at the picture from so long ago. _"Good luck." _

Sideswipe sprinted off blocking his spark from Sunstreaker and now _Ratchet "How could he do this to us? Why didn't he tell us?" _

The same mantra repeated in his processor even as he entered the old storage closet crawling to the back hiding behind some boxes his knees to his chest as he whimpered a bit, _"Why?" _was all it took before he cried quietly in the darkness.

Sunstreaker wandered to his room keeping his bound open for Sideswipe but shut on Ratchet, _"Of all the things I imagined, I never imagined this." _He flipped through some of his old paintings of Cybertron from Iacon to Praxus, to the Crystal city, to Solarstrike gazing at the stars to a view from his old home window. Picking up a paintbrush he started on a new piece to keep his hands busy.

Prowl sat down glaring a little at the datapads before him he now understood why Jazz and Prime declared 'The evils of paperwork!' even though it was still light duty he'd much rather skip these altogether and resume spending time with the sparklings. Still muttering and mumbling he dutifully started filling them out _"Sooner I get these done the sooner I can get back to the sparklings." _

Jazz leaned over his shoulder "Hey Prowler I'm gonna take the sparkling's for a walk 'K?"

Prowl nodded "Just don't take them to far they're still only two days old and Swiftsong won't be able to walk on his own for to long."

Jazz beamed "'K back soon!"

He placed Staticstep on his shoulders taking eager Swiftsong by the hand and walking out down the hall.

The little mech whistled an assortment of highs and lows that Staticstep would occasionally answer with a "Yep." Or "Nope."

Jazz smiled then fake pouted "Aw don't you guys wanna talk to me?"

Staticstep patted his helm in sympathy whilst Swiftsong giggled. Swiftsong stopped as they came in front of a storage closet, Jazz looked down "What's a matter?"

Swiftsong wolf whistled then continued the first part of Oh my darling Clementine. Staticstep wriggled wanting down, so Jazz sat her next to her brother "Yep."

He whistled again a tad more complex this time and she frowned "Nope."

He frowned this time whistling a fast pace march theme, she sighed "Yep."

She looked at Jazz and pointed to the door, "Ya want me ta open it?"

She nodded, amused at their request he did so "There's nothin in there sweetsparks."

Swiftsong shook his head and wolf whistled again, Jazz tilted his head "Sideswipe?"

His doorwings fluttered and he crouched down letting Staticstep piggyback him, Jazz started "Ah should you be doin' that? Ya might hurt yaselves."

He reached to stop them as Swiftsong moved into the closet but the determination in Staticstep's optics and strong "Nope." stopped him.

"All right but if ya ain't out in five minutes I'm comin' ta get ya."

Staticstep took that as satisfactory and urged Swiftsong to move forward.

Sideswipe sighed feeling drained as he leaned against the wall having cried his spark out _"And more." _he thought but he couldn't be asked to wipe away the tell tale signs of tears yet just wanting to wallow in his misery a bit longer. The sound of light footsteps drew his attention to the right "Who's there?"

The footsteps continued "If this is a joke Sunny it's not funny!"

Instead if the brightly coloured twin of his he'd expected, another pair of twins came into to view. "Swiftsong? Staticstep?"

Swiftsong wolf whistled at him whilst Staticstep popped her head up mindful of her brother's doorwings "Yep."

Sideswipe smiled picking them up bringing them onto his lap "What are you two doing here?"

Swiftsong made an assortment of whistles waving his arms dramatically, whilst Staticstep nodded at points saying "Yep."

At the end Sideswipe laughed "OK forget I asked."

Staticstep patted his faceplates where the tear stains where most prominent, "Huh? Oh I was sad but I feel better now."

She stared directly into his optics "Nope."

Sideswipe smiled faintly "No really I'm fine just had to have a good cry you know."

They both looked at him as if to say 'Yeah we believe you. Not.' So he relented and sagged back against the wall "OK maybe I'm not fine."

Their encouraging smiles made him continue "It's just I've been looking for our Creator for so long with Sunny hoping to find him and when I finally do it turns out he's been lying to me for years and it hurts."

Swiftsong whistled lowly "Yeah little bud it sucks."

Staticstep studied him then said "S-safe."

Sideswipe's optics widened "What did you just say?"

Clearer she said again "Yep safe."

Sideswipe smiled "You think he did it to keep us safe?"

At their nods and Swiftsongs doorwings fluttering happily he blinked away more unwanted tears "Maybe he did."

And hugged the sparklings close.

Ratchet bit his denta walking forward blindly _"Great when I actually keep my side of the bond open they shut me out. Then again I deserve it." _

He encountered Jazz leaning against a storage closet door "Jazz? What are you doing?"

Jazz waved a bit "Oh hey Ratch the twins said Sideswipe was in there so they went ta fetch him."

Ratchet glanced at the door "Really?"

Jazz nodded "Yep. Now their times up I'm gonna fetch 'em. Wanna help?"

Resisting the urge to walk away he nodded "Sure."

They entered the storage closet, Jazz called "Swiftsong, Staticstep times up kiddo's."

A whistle brought his attention to the left where they were walking towards him, well Swiftsong was, Staticstep was getting a ride again. Jazz scooped them up a sparkling on each arm, Swiftsong patted Ratchet's arm and whistled pointing towards the back of the room understanding he nodded. The sparklings smiled as Jazz left with a "Later Ratch." leaving the CMO heading to where the sparklings pointed.

Summoning up his courage he headed towards the spot looking around the corner finding Sideswipe sitting hugging his knees to his chest against the wall, Ratchet winced at the signs indicating Sideswipe had cried. Kneeling in front if him he said gently "I really am sorry, I never realised you'd missed me this much and if you'll let me I'll make it up anyway I-"

Sideswipe raised a hand stopping the medics apology "Just hug me all ready."

Ratchet still unsure placed a arm around Sideswipe's shoulder unprepared as the lambo launched himself at the CMO in a tight grip. He buried his face in Ratchet's neck cables "Don't ever leave us again... dad."

Ratchet hugged him back "I won't."

Sunstreaker set down his work tracking down Sideswipe since he'd reopened his bond overflowing with happiness, naturally curious Sunstreaker wanted to know what caused such a thing. The sight in the closet was not one he'd been expecting. Ratchet carefully rocked Sideswipe back and forth gently humming a lullaby that Sunstreaker had almost forgotten. Ratchet looked up at his arrival optics questioning, Sunstreaker opened his bond but his face reflected the unspoken question 'Not quite ready to forgive yet.' And that Ratchet understood, Sunstreaker nodded then left leaving his brother to finally have a bit longer of the moment he'd always desired.

It would take longer for Sunstreaker to reconcile with the CMO, and when he did he would hug him as well.


	26. Jus' another day

Jazz sighed staring at the security monitor completely and utterly bored witless. He pouted slightly glaring at the screen hoping for its spontaneous combustion, _"No fair. Why is it on the first day on Prowler's and I new duties rota I get the first monitor shift." _Spinning around for a bit Jazz wondered what his sparklings were up to. He sincerely hoped that Sideswipe was being a good spraksitter or Prowl would flip.

Prowl was called out for a patrol that was still within the Arc limits should his spark still be unable to travel a certain distance away from the sparklings, meaning whilst they were busy they needed someone to watch the sparklings, in the end they chose Sideswipe. Jazz smiled at the thought of Sideswipe caring for Swiftsong and Staticstep in the medbay with Ratchet close by to keep an eye on things.

Ratchet smiled over the datapad he was scanning watching Sideswipe rock the sparklings into recharge, Swiftsong had been falling into recharge for an hour or so, so Sideswipe thought that was a good opportunity to put them down for a nap. Sadly though Staticstep resisted, but now an hour later she was finally out of it being placed into a cot by her brother. Sideswipe grinned at the recharging pair then approached Ratchet for his daily hug. It was still a little awkward between them having been apart for so long, but they were getting there.

Ratchet had been shocked when Sideswipe had barged in every day since the twins discovery three days ago hugging him whether he wanted it or not, when he asked Sideswipe about it the answer was 'Well I hug Sunny every day because he's family so you get a hug every day as well', Ratchet's spark warmed at those words so he reciprocated every hug of Sideswipe's with one of his own.

Sunstreaker so far had avoided Ratchet keeping a distance from him, now though it looked like the yellow twin was coming around. In the doorway stood Sunstreaker glancing suspiciously at the cot

"They are asleep right?"

Sideswipe didn't break his hold on Ratchet in an irrational fear that he may disappear "They are Sunny. They're not gonna spontaneously jump out and wreck your precious paint job."

Sunstreaker snorted but entered the medbay "Sideswipe are you still hugging him?"

Sideswipe's muffled "Yes." answered him.

Sunstreaker sighed "Stupid question. What I should have said was why are you still hugging him?"

"I'm allowed to."

"That wasn't what I was asking."

"If you want a hug come join us."

"I don't want a hug!"

"Sure you don't Sunshine."

"It's Sunstreaker! And I don't want a hug!"

"Uhuh."

"I DON'T!"

"I know."

Sunstreaker swore under his breath then crossed the room in three strides embracing Sideswipe and Ratchet in a quick hug then standing away from them arms folded, Sideswipe released Ratchet beaming "Thought you didn't want a hug from dear old dad?"

Sunstreaker grumbled "Shut up."

Wheeljack coughed from the doorway "Well wasn't that nice. I finally got another family photo of you lot that's up to date."

Sunstreaker glared fiercely "Show that to ANYONE and you will disappear permanently."

Wheeljack sighed "Whatever happened to Uncle Jack?"

Sunstreaker replied "He died out with the golden age."

Sideswipe snickered "Oo burn!"

Wheeljack's fins flashed happily "Firestar would love this."

Sunstreaker cocked his head in time with Sideswipe's whilst Ratchet made a 'No no!' motion "What's Firestar got to do with this?"

Wheeljack froze "Oh... you haven't been told yet. Woops."

Ratchet flung a wrench which Wheeljack nimbly dodged, Sunstreaker glared at his Creator accusingly "Is there something else you've kept from us?"

Ratchet winced "Um well you boys remember Firestar right?" they nodded,

"Yeah well the thing is... she's your older sister."

The twins suddenly looked ill, Sideswipe covering his mouth "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Ratchet paused "What did I say?"

Sunstreaker looked ready to purge also "When we first met her... I said she was hot and Sideswipe tapped her aft."

Wheeljack burst out laughing, Ratchet raised an optic "Sorry but she's your sibling."

Sideswipe purged into a bin "OK I feel better."

He purged again, "_Now _I feel better."

Wheeljack suppressed his giggles "Yeah but much older mind you. She was at least thirty five thousand years old before Ratchet and Solarstrike even thought of having you two."

Sideswipe checked on the sparklings making sure they hadn't waken up, then stormed towards the door "Dad, Jack watch the kids I gotta go beat up Inferno for dating our sis. Coming Sunny?"

Sunstreaker cracked his knuckles "Oh yeah."

They left grinning evilly.

Wheeljack smiled under his mask at the CMO "Should we bother telling them you all ready did that?"

Ratchet smiled back "Nah. Let's not spoil their fun."

Jazz checked his chronometer, _"Only another hour ta go." _then he'd be free of monitor duty. He watched the screens then noticed a fight happening in the rec room. _"Aw man! Jus' as I was nearly done!" _As third in command Jazz knew he had to go break it up so he commed Blaster _:Hey Blaster ma man Jazz here, bit of a ruckus happenin' in the rec room can ya hold down the monitors for me?: _

_:Sure Jazz.: _

_:Thanks Blaster: _

Jazz spun out of the chair leisurely strolling to the rec room wondering who'd be scrapping today _"Maybe Cliffjumper called Mirage a traitor again, or Gears annoyed everyone with his moaning, or Huffer said the wrong thing to Ironhide." _

The sight he was graced with was not an expected one.

There before him were Sideswipe and Sunstreaker welding Inferno's aft to the ceiling. Jazz temporarily froze "Uh guys... what're ya doin'?"

Sunstreaker continued welding "Welding Inferno's aft to the ceiling."

Jazz felt like face palming "Why are ya welding him ta the ceilin'?"

Sideswipe hopped down fetching some more ducktape which Jazz now noticed was binding Inferno's mouth "Because he's dating our sister."

Jazz like most of the mechs in the room echoed "Sideswipe you don't have a sister."

Sunstreaker finished up looking satisfied hopped down picking up a can of florescent pink paint "Yes we do. Firestar. Ringing any bells?"

Ironhide said "Wait... if Firestar's yer sister then tha' means..."

"What are you two pit spawned hellions up to now?"

The majority of mechs winced at Ratchet's tone that promised pain in the form of a wrench that should be considered a weapon by itself. Sideswipe continued adding finishing touches to the now pink firetruck with purple butterfly stencils "Nothing."

As expected a wrench was launched at his helm knocking him over from impact, Sunstreaker hoping to escape getting caught in the fire "Nothing! You're lucky I don't disassemble you for spare parts! I thought you said you were going to _beat up _Inferno, NOT WELD HIM TO THE CEILING! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG ITS GONNA TAKE GETTING HIM DOWN FROM THERE?"

_:Hey Prowler ya nearly back?: _

_:Yes Jazz. Why?: _

_:Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are gonna haveta go in the brig.:_

_:Sunstreaker too? What did they do this time?: _

_:They welded Inferno ta the ceiling in the rech room.: _

_:Why?: _

_:Hold on I'll patch a link so ya can hear for yaself.: _

"But daaaaaaad!"

Ratchet strode up dangerously shaking a finger at the red lambo "Don't you use that tone with me! Just because you find out we're related doesn't mean I'll treat you any different!"

He grabbed the startled twin by the scruff and grabbed Sunstreaker by his audial fin "And you should know better than to encourage this glitch mouse!"

With that he dragged them out in the direction of the brig.

_:Prowler ya still there?: _

_:I may be on the verge on crashing: _

_:Yeah I know man. Ratch is their creator, scary, but true. Where are ya?: _

_:Right behind you: _

_:Huh?: _

Jazz turned finding an amused Prowl standing behind him arms folded "Heya Prowler!"

"Hello Jazz."

"That's it? No kiss for your lil wifey?"

"I was not aware I had married a human."

"So you did marry an alien! How could ya cheat on me like that?"

"I'm sorry Jazz it's not you it's me."

"That's what they all say."

"Well I tried."

"That's it Prowler I'm leavin' an' takin' the kids!"

"I didn't know you liked breeding goats. I'm sure Swiftsong and Staticstep will be disappointed their pets are going."

"Funny."

"I thought so."

They just grinned at each other more familiar with this game, Cliffjumper fake gagged "Get a room!"

Sharing a look Jazz and Prowl replied simultaneously "Got one thanks."

Feeling particularly mischievous Jazz added "You're welcome to share with us if ya want."

Cliffjumper fell over in shock, Prowl tapped Jazz's shoulder "If Ratchet just dragged the twins to the brig then who's watching the sparklings?"

A resonating BOOM echoed throughout the Arc. Jazz and Prowl sprinted towards the source of the explosion "WHEELJACK!"

Ironhide looked at the ceiling and the still welded by his aft Inferno, he realised all the other bots had snuck away leaving him with clean up duty "Aw shoot."

Prowl and Jazz ran full speed towards Wheeljack's lab dreading what they might end up finding. They skidded into the lab finding it resembling a demolition zone more than the lab they were used to. In the centre of the debris Wheeljack sat scorched from helm to pedes with a star shaped scorch mark around him on the floor. His piles of junk blown back into corners, a few loose wire sparking over head.

Jazz panicked "'Jack where are my sparklings!"

Prowl scanned the room searching for any sign of the twins, a whistle drew their attention to a small pile of junk that looked like a small bomb shelter with the sparklings peeping out from behind it. Staticstep completely unphased by her parents worry inquired "S'up?"

That was the cue that Jazz took scooping them both up into his arms, Swiftsong whistling away scared at what was making his parents so upset. Prowl stared at Wheeljack "Why did you allow our sparklings in your lab Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack shook himself slightly "There was nothing that could possibly harm them in here! So I turned my back to fiddle with a radio transmitter I was repairing letting them play in the parts. Then when I look back Staticstep's picking out chips, wires, metals and bolts handing them to Swiftsong who's assembling a live mine from the parts! When I startled them the timer stared counting down so I shoved them out of the way and took the main blast which thankfully wasn't too bad."

Prowl checked the sparklings over for injuries only relaxing once he found no signs of damage, "You say they built a _live mine _from spare parts?"

Wheeljack nodded "I watched them finish it!"

Jazz nuzzled his sparklings affectionately "Looks like we may have mastermind saboteurs after all."

Huffer felt his circuits stop momentarily in warning, spinning around he found no one there. He walked faster towards his room he knew, they may deny it, but he KNEW there were mastermind saboteurs out there!

Red Alert started fritzing the bane of his existence the lambo twins were locked up nice and tight in the brig for the night, but in the shadows he knew they were waiting to get him alone! That strike on Inferno was just the beginning, they'd come for him next. The first blood had been drawn and it was only a matter of time before the split spark rebellion began!

Jazz stopped fussing the sparklings sending reassuring waves through the spark bond looking at Wheeljack he finally realised how bad the engineer had taken the blast "Ah 'Jack you OK?"

Wheeljack stumbled forward attempting to shake the soot of his plating "I'm fine. Seriously if every explosion knocked me out of commission we'd never get anything done."

Whilst that was true he still looked pretty bad.

Prowl approached him "Maybe we should assist you to Ratchet."

Wheeljack waved his hand "No I'm fine really!"

The arm fell off at the elbow.

Swiftsong impersonated a bomb falling from the sky, Staticstep commented "Sure ya are."

Wheeljack accepted Prowl's help hobbling at his side "Her speech is really coming along."

Jazz grinned "Yeah it is. She still doesn' like walking too much, but when she talks she always speaks like I do."

Staticstep tapped his chassis "Cuz it's neat-o."

Jazz kissed her helm "That's right baby girl."

Prowl knocked on the medbay door "Ratchet you here?"

The door opened up Ratchet standing straight looking irate "I took care of them all ready."

Prowl helped Wheeljack to a berth "We're actually here for Wheeljack."

Wheeljack waved his detached limb at the CMO who cursed "What did you do!"

"Would you believe me if I said nothing?"

"What is it with you and blowing your limbs off! I leave you alone for less than an hour and bam you do it again!"

Ratchet started welding the arm back in place "Actually Ratch it was those two adorable sparklings they constructed a live mine between them and set off the timer."

Ratchet frowned "Great. That's all I need is more explosive happy younglings."

Jazz edged towards the doorway "Will you be all right now 'Jack?"

Wheeljack waved his good arm "Yep. Thanks guys."

Prowl nodded then followed Jazz towards their quarters.

Once there he found Jazz sitting them in the sink, "Is there a reason you're in a rush?"

"Nah Prowler I jus' missed them today."

"As did I. So I take it you didn't miss me?"

"Not a bit."

"That hurts."

"Love is pain."

"Funny."

"I thought so."

He laughed quietly at the banter reversal and went to help wash the sparklings.

Jazz grinned then splashed him with some suds "Jazz!"

"Yes Prowler?"

"Don't do that please you'll get me-" Swiftsong splashed him in the faceplates "-wet."

The little mech dissolved into giggles his sister rolling her optics. So gently Prowl splashed her, she faced him her expression stating 'You're meant to be the mature one here!' but then changing to a cocky smirk of 'It's SO on!' That lead to the miniature water fight soaking all participating members, the adults in particular who kept targeting each other more than the sparklings. All of them were laughing as the game continued a bit longer before the twins were scooped up and dried off tucked into their crib for recharge. Staticstep offered resistance again but once the mobile started turning she was out like a light. Prowl smiled softly kissing the little ones helms, Jazz following suit.

"They're so precious Prowler."

"That they are."

"I wish the war was over."

"We all do."

"It's different now, I want it over for them. They don't deserve to be brought up in such dangerous conditions."

"I know and I wish I could fix it but there's nothing we can do. We're at a stalemate, Cybertron is nearly gone, and there doesn't seem to be any signs of that changing any time soon."

"I know. I jus' hate the thought that tha' no matter what we do at this rate they'll have ta become soldiers like us."

"That's not for a long time yet Jazz. So until then we'll protect them."

Jazz didn't look that reassured despite the smile on his face but said nothing more on the subject. Teletran ones alarms went off, Prowl cast one last look at the sparklings and Jazz then headed off to see what the emergency was.


	27. Call from home

Optimus just answered the incoming message as Prowl entered the room, "Optimus it's been a while." Smiling beneath his mask despite the worry of the nature of this call Optimus rumbled back a soft "Elita."

Elita one smiled slightly as well, after all it wasn't like she could say 'Hey Decepticons can you like take a holiday so I can catch up with my bondmate please?' so any opportunity to have a moment between was taken.

And as quickly as it came, the moment passed "Optimus unfortunately this call as you probably guessed isn't a social one." Prime nodded waiting for her to continue "Shockwave has really cracked down on defences here. Also he is uncovering more of our underground out posts, we are barely getting enough energon to scrape by so I was requesting if you would take the sparklings and younglings we have refuge on Earth."

Prowl stiffened most likely out of shock, similar to what Prime was feeling "There are sparklings with you?"

Elita nodded "Yes. One is Firestar's off spring."

Prime raised an optic "Who's the Creator?"

Elita smirked "Surely you should know considering she found out she had sparked just after your team left Cybertron after helping us."

Prime smiled back though only Elita could tell that under his mask "Ah. Inferno then?"

Elita continued "Yes he is quite a lively little spark. Four were uncovered in an energon raid hiding behind the warehouse. A sparkling and two younglings were found by Kup's crew in the streets of Koan,and the last six where left in our care by an old mech Beta Triad. He made them then used himself as a key to vector sigma to give them life, he told us he wasn't going to last much longer so stated he should at least give his life so six could be born."

Prime absorbed the information "I see. He did what Alpha Trion did for the aerialbots. Will they combine when they are old enough to transform?"

Elita answered "Yes I believe so he named them the Anibots."

Prime tapped his faceplate thoughtfully "Interesting. Anyway are you sure they would be safe here? Megatron and the Decepticons are still a threat."

Elita sighed "I understand that Prime but I assure you it would be better for them. They would have a better supply of energon, be surrounded by caring bots, and have far more freedom than they do here. When we believe to be more secure in our supplies and safety we may allow them to return. So will you care for them? I know sparklings are a lot of work, well you should know that as well considering we raised two, but they would be better off."

Optimus looked at Prowl who as of yet said nothing, Prime said "Prowl would you please tell Elita our response."

Prowl caught the undertone trace of amusement knowing what Prime was really asking "Mam we would gladly care for them considering it would be terribly unfair not to offer them safety when we have two here ourselves."

Elita raised an optic "Oh? Who's are they?"

Prowl shifted a little "They are mine and Jazz's. Split spark twins Swiftsong a mech and Staticstep a femme."

Elita smiled "Congratulations to you both. I've got to say I never expected you to advance on Jazz, still I did bet in on the pools that one day he'd jump you. I'll have to get on to Smokescreen about my winnings someday."

Optimus started laughing quietly unable to stop himself as Prowl looked embarrassed instead of his usual pokerface "Sorry mam I uh jumped him as it was..."

Elita laughed slightly herself "I'm sure there's a story behind that one. Tommorrow at 14:00 hours earth time we'll create a distraction so that a team can escort the sparklings across the spacebridge. The team will consist of Kup, Hotrod, Arcee, Springer, Ultra Magnus and Firestar since they know her. Is that acceptable for you?"

Optimus nodded "Fine. We'll be waiting."

Elita shared another short moment with Optimus "Until next time." Optimus responded "Stay safe."

The transmission ended.

Prowl awaited instructions, "Prowl go call everyone in who's not on patrol, those who are will be informed later. We have things to organise."

Prowl accepted this starting with Jazz _:Prowl to Jazz it seems the twins will have playmates soon.:_


	28. Blackjack

It was well into the next morning that the entire of the Autobot's were informed of the expected arrivals. Some mechs were shocked at the news of surviving sparklings, others were pleased like Bluestreak who was more than happy to help look after more than just his niece and nephew. During the preparatory meeting five hours before the scheduled plan, Jazz stormed in "Very funny ya evil fragger."

Prowl paused in his debriefing waiting for Jazz's explanation, said Saboteur continued "Way ta leave me hangin' with _'it seems the twins will have playmates soon.'_ Do ya know wha' I thought!"

The room stayed silent, "I thought tha' ya gone and fragged some other mech! Or tha' Blue went through a heat phase or some other mech on this base sparked up _without tellin' me! _Jus' so ya know if any o' ya do tha' I'll be very upset. I jus' found out from Blue' what's goin' on and he's lookin' after the sparklings whilst I accompany you on this mission."

Prowl nodded looking to Optimus for confirmation that it was acceptable. Optimus nodded then continued organising the safest quickest retrieval of the sparklings and their escorts.

Ratchet gathered some tools from the medbay preparing to leave Wheeljack following him like a lost puppy as he did so, Ratchet thought the engineer was just trying to tick him off so he continued as he wasn't there.

Then when Wheeljack started humming the CMO sighed "OK 'Jack what did you do?"

Wheeljack jumped "Um nothing I was just thinking of our sparklings is all."

Ratchet paused looking at his friend with a 'WTF?' expression "'Jack we don't have sparklings."

Wheeljack waved him off "OK so maybe Firestar and the twins aren't mine, but I helped you build the Dinobots AND the aerialbots unless you don't count them as your creations."

Slightly taken aback "Oh. Yes I guess they are our creations. So what's eating your processor?"

"Nothing. We just have a lot of kids is all."

"Again with the we?"

"Work with me here. Yes we. If we count your three it's thirteen in total."

"Is there a point to this?"

"Getting to it. So since we have looked after so many what's the harm in one more right?"

"'Jack if you want to look after one of the new arrivals I'm sure Optimus would gladly let you-"

Seeing the engineers guilty expression he stated "Wheeljack what did you do?"

Wheeljack scuffed the floor "OK well before Swiftsong and Staticstep were born I decided to design a sparkling body just for fun and as a back up should anything have went wrong during the twins birth. Anyway I finished it and I was messing around with my Iatontic pulse maker and you see my spark... Well a fraction of it broke off... And not one to miss an opportunity Perceptor and I stabilised the fragment in a unit feeding it energon goodies and nutrients so, stop looking at me like that it wasn't a pet, we just wanted to study it. But then it developed to a slightly bigger entity and it was unique even though it was a piece of me it developed some much under our conditions that my code's only a small part of it now. Then Perceptor noticed the sparkling body and the twins were safely born by then... So we thought 'Why not?" and we were working on it last night then yeah..."

Ratchet stared at his friend nearly on the verge of crashing "Wheeljack you can't seriously be telling me what I think you are."

Wheeljack waved his hands in defence "It was an accident!"

Perceptor popped in holding something in his arms "Is it safe yet?"

Ratchet turned on him "Please tell me you're not holding what I think you are."

A small curious head unfurled from the microscopes arms, two little horns designed like Wheeljack's face fins flashed cheerfully from the black helm they were built in, two bright blue optics brightened at the sight of the engineer, two white hands with black arms stretched for him revealing a white chassis and black pedes. Wheeljack inched towards the small form ready to bolt at any sign of Ratchet's anger taking the sparkling close to his chassis as the small being clicked and chirped at him eagerly.

Ratchet was standing stock still staring.

Perceptor's fear of the medics temper dictated he escaped whilst he had a chance.

He listened to that fear.

Wheeljack winced "Uh Ratch'?"

Ratchet was mumbling "Unbelievable.. impossible... improbable... hell highly unlikely yet there it is."

The sparkling pointed at the CMO chirping curiously fins flashing in time, Wheeljack patted the little ones helm his own fins flashing as he replied "Uncle Ratch' is just coming to grips with your existence."

Ratchet launched a wrench at the ceiling "I THOUGHT YOU WERE FINISHED MEDDLING WITH ME PRIMUS! BUT OF COURSE FOR YOUR OWN AMUSEMENT YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M PROBABLY DAMNING MYSELF YOU EVIL SLAGGER BUT I _HATE _YOU!"

The sparkling's optics widened, Wheeljack turned him away "Um have I told you about the Praxian princess who ran away with a Kaon knight even though her father forbid it?"

Ratchet had finished venting at that point instead rubbed a weary hand over his optics, "You 'Jack are a mad genius."

Wheeljack fins lit up "Thankyou."

Ratchet indicated a berth "Well lets have a look at my latest processor ache shall we?"

The little sparkling sat still smiling the whole time as Ratchet scanned its circuitry and systems, most importantly the spark. Which was similar to every other bots spark yet far different in it's own way, the energy was sort of bubbly and chaotic yet it moved in harmony.

It was certainly one of the most single most confusing things Ratchet had ever seen.

Ratchet closed the little bot up "He got a designation?"

Wheeljack picked the happy sparkling up "I call him Blackjack."

Ratchet frowned "Blackjack?"

Wheeljack shrugged "He's brilliant at cards."

Ratchet sighed "He's perfectly fine as far as can tell. If I didn't know better I would be interrogating you for the other creator's designation. But 'Jack I'm telling you now no more breaking apart your own fragging spark! It's a miracle your still functional after an stunt like that!"

Wheeljack rubbed his helm sheepishly "Right no more 'miracle babies' gotcha."

Ratchet growled "I mean it! Or so help me I'll offline your parts and sell them to junk collectors!"

Blackjack giggled softening Ratchet's features a bit.

"_AUTOBOTS PREPARE TO TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT."_

Ratchet hearing the PA cursed and ran out, he looked back to say "Don't think I'm done yelling at you!" Then disappeared to help retrieve the new Arc members.

Blackjack said "Unca Ratch' scary."

Wheeljack nodded "I know little bud. Well we better get things ready for the new arrivals. Wanna help?"

Blackjack grinned "Will there be 'xplosions?"

Wheeljack laughed "Hopefully not."

Prime lead the convoy to the spacebridge Prowl flanking his left, Jazz his right, Ironhide just a bit behind him with Ratchet, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Inferno, Trailbreaker, Hound, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and the aerialbots. They approached the spacebridge warily scanning for any signs of Decepticon activity waiting for the crucial minutes when the team should soon appear. At five past two Prime started to worry _"Come on." _

Elita ducked with Moonracer avoiding the mass of shrapnel. She cursed Shockwave who seemed to have been expecting them they were under heavy fire with the spacebridge guarded by Megatron and his goons himself. She dived to the side landing successful hits into Shockwave's torso, she rolled narrowly missing a seeker missile dodging her way to the pinned down sparkling escort team and sparklings.

The two younglings trying to calm the younger bots, Hot Rod, Springer and Arcee surrounded the younger ones in a triangle formation behind cover keeping all angles watched, Kup, Firestar and Ultra Magnus were sniping down a few seekers.

_:Elita one this is Chromia our team is pinned away from the target we are under heavy fire and need to pull back.: _

_:Go ahead Chromia I'll see what I can do from here.: _

What could she do? If it wasn't for Shockwave's cowardice calling in his so called mighty leader because of a hunch they could have pulled this off all ready. A bomb crashed to the side detonating making the little ones wail a little in fear, Arcee tried to calm them a bit keeping her visual for oncoming danger. Elita loaded her gun what could she do?

"Come out femmes and we might spare you."

Moonracer yelled back "Go suck on slag Megacreep!"

Starscream sneered "Then you shall die for your insolence."

He transformed taking to the air with Thundercracker and Skywarp in formation behind him. Elita ducked low this wasn't good.

The Decepticons yelled "AUTOBOTS!"

Elita dared to hope, Autobots as in the earth Autobots?

Risking a look she watched the spacebridge come to life one moment then a car coming out the next thick smoke billowing from the tailpipe _"Smokescreen!" _

A few engines could be heard, a tap on her shoulder spun her around to the face of a grinning Sideswipe and sombre Sunstreaker "Hello miss! Sparkling escort team at your service."

Firestar fell back from a blast into their arms Sideswipe smirked "S'up sis?"

Megatron's voice yelled furiously "SOMEBODY SHOOT THAT STUPID AUTOBOT TO CLEAR THIS BLASTED SMOKE!"

Sunstreaker ushered them to get moving "And that's are cue."

Ultra Magnus transformed letting six sparklings into his cab, Kup carried one in his arms, Firestar carried one with the two younglings running along side with a sparkling in the mechs arms, Sunstreaker picked up two and Sideswipe grabbed the last little one that shook with each loud noise, Arcee, Hot Rod and Springer offering cover fire as they ran.

They tore towards the spacebridge keeping low from stray shots, Smokescreen's tire was blown out by Scrapper sending him sliding into the spacebridge, the seeker jets scanned the clearing area for Autobots. Sunstreaker placed the sparklings into the bride jumping up onto Skywarp for a touch of jet judo sending him crashing into Starscream.

Sideswipe just about made it as Thundercracker zeroed in to fire, he drew closer to the target when he spotted the sparkling _"NO!" _

Thundercracker veered right barrel rolling into Soundwave who prepared to fire at the Autobots.

Sideswipe leapt in "C'mon Sunny!"

Sunstreaker leapt from the descending seekers into the spacebridge just as it closed and activated.

Megatron screamed in frustration "NO! YOU FOOLS THEY ESCAPED!"

He scanned the area for any sign of the femme rebels that had initiated the attack.

They were gone.

He snarled and smacked Starscream in his anger "Shockwave when will the spacebridge be active again?"

Shockwave answered "In about nine cycles."

Megatron glared and growled "Just you wait Prime."

Skywarp picked himself up, Thundercracker standing next to him wondering what just happened _"Could it be?" _the blue seeker thought as the sounds of war faded away from the days loss.

Prime sighed in relief when the Autobots retrieval team reappeared safely Smokescreen hobbling out with support from Springer. Optimus nodded at Ultra Magnus "It is good to see you again old friend."

Ultra Magnus opened his passenger door letting the sparklings out "Same to you Optimus."

Inferno walked up to Firestar curiously looking at the bundle in her arms "Wha's that Firestar?"

Firestar smiled "Inferno meet our sparkling Firefly."

The little mech shook his red helm seeming to blink at the fire engine transformer before him, his orange servos curled up to his red chassis and little orange pedes tucked in as well. Blue optics widening "Cweator?"

Inferno beamed "Heya lil fellah!"

Ratchet approached Firestar optics widening at the sparkling, the twins were gaping, Firestar grinned "Hey creator where's uncle Jack?"

Ratchet shook his head "Call me dad Firestar it's the humans term for Creator also it's shorter. 'Jack's back at base. Care to introduce me to this little guy?"

Firestar hugged Ratchet leaving Firefly in the crook of his arm "Meet my sweetspark Firefly."

Ratchet stared in amazement at his babies baby. Firefly waved shyly "Hallo."

Sideswipe grinned "Aw hey little guy! I'm your uncle Sides! This is uncle Sunny."

Sunstreaker glared at Inferno "Even after our warning. You impregnated our sister."

Sideswipe perked up "Hey that's right. You are SO dead!"

Firestar bopped them on the helms "Behave! I'm sure you only just found out we're related any how."

Sideswipe grimaced "Ah yeah about the whole tapping your aft thing.."

Firestar held up a hand "Never speak of it again."

The twins nodded "Agreed."

Sunstreaker added "But we're still gonna kill him."

Her glare was scary they decided.

Ratchet smiled at the small frame in his arms _"Maybe you aren't so bad after all Primus." _Firefly coughed then purged on him, Ratchet twitched _"On second thoughts." _

"Take him back Firestar and load up we got to get them back to the base for a check over."

Prowl watched the proceedings shaking his head as Jazz lifted the sparklings out of Ultra Magnus's cab even going as far as making some of them laugh a little. He was very temped to say _"Must be mother hen mode." _But refrained.

He had a reputation to uphold after all.

Prime watched as the sparklings were carefully loaded into Ratchet, Ironhide and Trailbreaker's vehicle backs. Smokescreen was hitching a ride in his trailer, looking up he smiled behind his mask at the aerialbots hovered close by trying to see the sparklings since he noted a few would most likely be jets when they were older. He surveyed further seeing Springer chat to Ironhide as he loaded up his 'old man' as the humans would say.

Prime looked down as a polite cough came from in front of him, looking down he noticed Arcee and Hotrod looking back at him. Hot Rod started "Sir mission successful we escorted the sparklings and younglings across the spacebridge to Earth with no fatal casualties."

Prime smiled at his younglings "Good work. Though I guess you are too old for hugs then Roddy. What about you Cee?"

Arcee smiled and hugged him warmly, Hotrod shifted looking embarrassed,

Prime chuckled rubbing the young mechs helm. "Autobots transform and roll for home."


	29. Meet the kids

Wheeljack sat Blackjack on a berth as Ratchet came in with half the Autobot convoy behind him. Springer he recognised started unloading sparklings from Ratchet's back first so the medic could set about helping the injured and checking the Cybertron arrivals over. As soon as Ratchet transformed he growled "OK anyone who's not injured, didn't just come from Cybertron and is not ranked from Prime to third in command get the slag out of my medbay!"

Wisely the mechs complied.

Wheeljack went over to start working on Smokescreen's leg as Prime supported him to a berth.

Cheerfully Wheeljack called to the new bots that looked a bit uneasy "Hi Firestar."

Firestar waved at him "Hi uncle 'Jack."

Ratchet being the way he is muttered "Save the reunion for later. Right Firefly lets check you over since you know me OK?"

The little mech grinned "'K."

Ratchet ran through some scans satisfied the sparkling was in perfect health maybe a little low in energon levels but nothing that couldn't be fixed from a cube of energon. "All clear. Next." Firestar took Firefly and sat him next to Blackjack to help her dad with the other sparklings.

Blackjack asked "Hiya what's ya name?"

Firefly glanced nervously at the smiling mech "Firefly."

Blackjack beamed "I'm Blackjack. Wanna play cards?"

Firefly nodded shyly as the other sparkling dealt them between them. Wheeljack finished up Smokescreen's leg and looked over towards the two new friends, fins flashing happily he tapped Ratchet's shoulder "Look at that Ratch'."

Ratchet getting ready to check the next sparkling looked at where Wheeljack was pointing and smiled as he remembered a scene similar to that one a long time ago.

_Flash back_

_Ratchet sighed sadly tinkering away with his busted datapad, it was sure lonely in the sparkling daycare centre when you didn't have friends. Well Ratchet tried, he really did, but making friends wasn't really his niche when he had such a bad temper as his creators and sparkling sitters told him. So he preferred to sit away and lose himself in stories. _

_His favourite being about the sparkling that came from the star and was adopted by a an old toy maker. The sparkling grew into a youngling falling for a beautiful femme in Iacon that was already engaged to the son of a noble. She liked the youngling back but could not run away from her engagement, the youngling fought the noble's son and nearly lost his life when he lost. Not giving up the youngling left to train in the stars from which he came, and when he was a full grown mech he returned on the femmes bonding ceremony sweeping her up to a high tower to keep her safe whilst he fought her intended. He won and asked the femme to be his, she agreed tears brimming in her optics from his bravery for coming back. They were bonded and ascended into the stars living happily ever after. _

_Ratchet knew the fairy tale was a tad cheesy and cliché but he enjoyed it nonetheless, and now his datapad was glitching preventing from reading again frustrating him to no end. A happy voice came from in front of him "Hi there my names Wheeljack who are you?" Ratchet looked up surprised someone other than the workers were talking to him, he stared at the strange sparkling with weird fins on the side of his head "Ratchet." _

_Wheeljack's fins flashed happily "Whatcha working on Ratchet?" _

_Ratchet felt a little defensive of the datapad and sat it behind him "Nothing." _

_Wheeljack held his hands placating "S'OK I'm not gonna take it I was just wanna know if you want help fixing it." _

_Ratchet looked up "You can fix it?" _

_Wheeljack sat beside him chassis puffed out proudly "Uhuh." _

_Ratchet bit his denta unsure whether to believe him or not, "OK if your sure." _

_Wheeljack pulled out a screwdriver and started tinkering with the datapad and after a moment he handed it back "There ya go!" _

_Ratchet took it back and started scanning its contents it was indeed working. "Thankyou." _

_He said smiling, then the datapad fizzed out a small black smoke cloud billowing out in a 'POOF!' Ratchet winced at the datapads death but then noticed Wheeljack's whole frame had deflated "I didn't mean to break it. Honest. I thought I fixed it this time." Ratchet felt bad for him as tears started to shimmer in his sad optics, comfortingly Ratchet patted him arm not wanting him to cry _

"_It's OK it was an old datapad anyway I can just get another one. You did a good job though." _

_Wheeljack seemed to light up "Really?" _

_Ratchet nodded "Uhuh and next time I'll help you OK?" _

_Wheeljack's fins flashed "OK!" The two continued to talk and tinker away at the datapad knowing they had made a friend in each other._

Ratchet shook his head remembering that incident, that was long time ago even by Cybertonian standards and what Wheeljack didn't know is that Ratchet still had that repaired old datapad stowed away in quarters.

Turning his attention to the job at hand he approached the two younglings "Right lets get a move on. You first I want to check over your systems OK?" The mech nodded and sat on the the berth a sparkling still in his hold, Ratchet raised an optic "What's you name?"

The youngling had black helm with what appeared to be dark blue headphones over his audios, his chest plates were black in the parts that weren't covered by a cassette window, his arms were dark blue with black hands, and his pedes were also dark blue with black bottoms. "Ma names Beatbox and this is ma lil' bro' Nitro."

The little sparkling dubbed Nitro peered at the medic curiously, his helm was black with what seemed to be a retractable visor left up above his optics, his chassis was yellow as were his winglets on his back, his arms were light blue with black hands and his pedes were also light blue.

Ratchet started running a diagnostic on Beatbox "Do by any chance know who your creators are?"

Beatbox shifted Nitro so he could give access to the panels the medic needed "Our Carrier is a femme called Catalyst and our Creator is a mech called Boombox. I haven't seen 'em since jus' after Nitro came online."

Ratchet scanned the results then moved on to checking Nitro over "I suspect one of them was flyer?"

Beatbox shook his head "Nope."

Ratchet raised an optic at this information wondering how Nitro had the schematics of a flyer, "I suspect you can transform all ready?"

Beatbox grinned "Ya right doc I'm a radio tape player of some sort."

Ratchet nodded "Any cassette's yet?"

Beatbox shook his helm "No I haven't come across any."

Ratchet took Nitro's results then continued "OK your both 100% so your free to go. If you want to talk with another cassette carrier I'm sure Blaster can spare you some time."

Beatbox hopped off the birth Nitro still in hand "Tha's great doc but I'll wai' fer Storm, ya see we grew up tagether."

Ratchet assumed he meant the femme flyer youngling that sat on the berth after him "Storm I presume?"

The femme's helm was lilac, her frame bore some resemblance to the seeker design her chassis was pink as were her arms and hands. But on her arms were also lilac flames on them, her pedes were also pink with the lilac flame design on the bottom, he noted that the lilac flames were also on her pink wings. "Do you know who your creators are?"

Storm seemed to consider whether or not answering his question then replied "Yes my creator is a seeker called Hurricane and my carrier is a femme called Rowie. They left with Catalyst and Boombox and I haven't seen them since."

Ratchet finished his scans the commented "I suppose you can transform as well?" She nodded.

He sighed "All right off you go I've got eight more sparklings to get through. She hopped off and joined Beatbox and Nitro who were chatting away to Firefly and Blackjack.

Firestar came up with a pouting little mech. His helm was silver like his chassis, hands and winglets, but his arms and legs were white. Firestar sat him on the berth "This is Cloudcutter."

Cloudcutter seemed to pout harder, Ratchet asked "Do you know your creators little one?"

Cloudcutter growled "Does it look like I remember pal? And I ain't little! One o' these days I'll transform and I'll fly circles around ya old timer!"

Ratchet forced down the urge to bonk him on the head "You seem a bit more advanced than the others so I take it that your just short."

Cloudcutter jumped up "I AIN'T SHORT! JUS' YOU WAIT I'LL HAVE A GROWTH SPURT YET!"

Ratchet deadpanned "Yeah. But your still short."

The mech shook a fist at him which Ratchet ignored "The sarcastic one is fine Firestar do with him what you wish."

Firestar picked him up despite his protests "Jus' you wait you old hatchet I'll get ya fer insultin' me!"

Wheeljack chuckled sitting another sparkling down "Feisty isn't he?"

Ratchet snorted examining the seeker femme in front of him. Her helm silver like her chassis and hands, but her arm and legs were light blue. "And what's your name little one?"

She looked down.

Sideswipe bounced over "Hey I know you! I carried you to the spacebridge when Thunderbird was going to take a shot at us but crashed."

Ratchet glanced at his annoying spawn "Sideswipe why are you here?"

Sideswipe grinned "Checking out the cute girls of course."

The femme giggled a little, Ratchet sensing what Sideswipe was doing played along "I don't think these young ladies are even remotely interested in you."

Sideswipe gasped "You wound my honour! Just you wait I could propose to any of one of these beautiful gals and get a yes."

The femme looked up a little, Ratchet shook his head "Doubt it."

Sideswipe grinned then got on one knee "My dear damsel in distress will you do me the honour of being my babe."

She giggled then shook her head in a solid no.

Sunstreaker wandered over "Rejected again? That's the third femme sparkling you've proposed to."

Sideswipe pretended to sob "Oh woe is me! The love of life has left me! But for whom?"

Sunstreaker scooped her up "Me of course."

The seeker femme laughed as Sunstreaker tickled her.

Ratchet smiled "All right Romeo and his esteemed sidekick let the girl down I have to check her over."

Sideswipe gasped "Pervert!"

For that Ratchet launched a wrench at him making the sparkling laugh harder "OK what's your designation?"

She answered quietly "Slipstream."

Ratchet scanned her "Do you know your creators?"

She shook her head "Carrier is gone I think but Creator is alive. He left me outside the female Autobots base, but I don't know who he is but I can feel him."

Ratchet had his suspicions but kept them to himself "Done. Off you go."

Sunstreaker carried her over to the growing group of sparklings, "Firestar who's next?"

Wheeljack chuckled "They won't come. They said to us and I quote 'If your gonna check one of us you gotta check us all!'.

Muttering to himself Ratchet walked over to the last six sparklings scanner in hand "And just why are you little rat bags causing trouble?"

He noticed they all had black and white paint schemes, one mech trying to make himself look big said "We're the Anibots and we don't leave each other behind."

This mech had a black helm with antennae on the side, his arms, chassis and pedes were black but his hands were white. The only femme in the group had a white helm, chassis and arms, whilst her hands and legs where black. She said quietly "F-furlong maybe you should be a bit nicer."

The newly dubbed Furlong spun on her "Sharpscratch be quiet I know what I'm doing!"

The femme shied away slightly pushing her two index fingers together "S-sorry."

A mech with a black helm, arms and chassis and white hands and pedes said "Hey Furlong lay off her a bit!"

Another mech than was black all over apart from the occasional white splashes nodded "Yeah Fleetfoot's right he's only trying to help us."

Furlong crossed his arms "Why do you always side with her! You're my brothers."

The other sparkling mech with a black helm, chassis, hands and arms with white pedes said back "Yeah and she's our sister!"

Furlong rolled his optics "I know that Twitter."

The only sparkling that hadn't spoke up was watching quietly was all white apart from his black helm and hands. Furlong looked at him "Well aren't you gonna pitch an opinion Wildcharger?"

Wildcharger shrugged and looked at Ratchet.

Ratchet had scanned them during their little discussion had found them in good health like all the others "I'm all done. I heard from Prime your Creator was Beta Triad yes?" They nodded.

Ratchet continued "Well from what I've heard you're Furlong."

The mech nodded, "You're Sharpscratch."

The femme smiled slightly, "You're Fleetfoot."

He did a V pose "You got it!"

"You're Twitter." The sparkling bowed,

"You're Wildcharger."

The sparkling nodded, and Ratchet looked at the sparkling that was black all over apart from the occasional white splashes "I don't know your name."

The sparkling supplied "I'm Deepdive."

Furlong did a thumbs up "And together we're the Anibots!"

Ratchet said "So you'll transform into what exactly?"

They looked sheepishly at him "Um we don't know." Twitter said.

Wishing for something to throw his wrench at Ratchet sighed and shooed them away "Oh well we'll find out now go on."

He finally made his way to Kup, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Hot Rod, Springer and Firestar "Congrats you guys are the last on my list.

Somehow that didn't make them feel any better.

Optimus left soon after dropping off Smokescreen to let Elita know the sparklings were safe and sound.

So Prowl stayed to keep an eye on everything a few minutes ago Jazz disappeared reappearing with the twins in his hands. He sat them with the group of Cybertron arrivals which Prowl hoped he'd tactfully introduce them. What he got was "Lil' 'uns Staticstep and Swiftsong. Lil' un's introduce yaselve's."

Prowl wanted to facepalm at times like that.

He observed that the youngling Beatbox was a lot like Jazz in his personality and able to transform as he did so to play the sparklings some music to keep them entertained.

Prowl watched Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Jazz play with the sparklings whilst Ratchet checked over the Cybertron escort team. He smiled at the young transformers laughing at Sideswipe's poor imitation of Ratchet before he was effectively knocked over with a wrench from said CMO.

Jazz bounced over a moment later "Hey Prowler why ya missin' out on the fun?"

"I'm planning ahead Jazz. Now that there are more sparklings we'll have to come up with an educational rota for them."

"Oo! Dibs with Blaster for the music class!"

"Jazz they won't need a music class."

"Why not? Beatbox transforms inta a stereo an' Swiftsong loves boppin' ta tunes are ya really gonna deny them their love?"

"Of each other or the music?"

"Prowl!"

"Sorry but you did set that one up."

"I'm actually glad yer loosen up ta make jokes like tha' but c'mon please let me an' Blaster teach 'em music."

"I'll think about it."

"Thanks Prowler!"

"Where did that sparkling with the flashing horns come from? I don't recall him being at the pick up."

"Tha's cuz he's Wheeljack's kid Blackjack."

"I wasn't aware Wheeljack sparked."

"He didn'. It's a long story I'll tell ya later."

"It's not going to make me crash is it?"

"Maybe."


	30. Glitch

Prowl had gone over his lesson plans with Optimus regarding the sparklings tuition. Of course the leader whole heartedly agreed that they should have some form of lesson rota drawn up and started working away on some draft plans from Prowl's analysis.

Jazz on the other hand was having a great time hanging out with the sparklings, and once he told Blaster about Beatbox the mech was also as keen. AT the moment three days since their arrival Blaster was now telling Beatbox how he would acquire cassette's. "You see lil' dude cassette's don't jus' pop outta nowhere and since vector sigma's down for the count most cassette carriers make 'em themselves now."

Beatbox who had stopped Nitro from pouncing on Prowl from his obsession with doorwings, well actually it was wings of any kind, the little mech just loved wings. "So ya mean I gotta build a lil' bot? Then what! It won't work unless he has a spark and ya can only only... Aw no man! No way! Nitro's 'nough ta deal with!"

Blaster laughed "In a way yeah it is a lot like carryin' a sparkling. Bu' no quite. Ya see a cassette carrier creates a cassette's spark from a piece of his own and inserting it into a protoform shell. It takes a lot of energy which is why no more than one's usually created at once, but on the upside ya don't have ta go through the pregnancy or labour stages like Jazz."

The Saboteur responded with an indignant "Hey!"

Ratchet was swamped with work from treating minor dents to the rough housing sparklings "Cloudcutter I just repaired you twenty breems ago!"

"Yeah well doc bot it ain't my fault fur features wanted ta wrestle."

Furlong snorted "You started it!"

Ratchet snarled "If you don't zip it I'll finish it!"

They both snapped their mouths shut worried he'd follow through with the threat having heard horror stories from Sideswipe of the one-armed-Hatchet that came out when Ratchet got mad.

Still not old enough to realise that Sides was just teasing them and incidently tricking them into behaving a bit.

Wheeljack was in and out of the medbay a bit more often than normal dropping off Blackjack to play with Firefly, whilst Firefly's creators 'caught up' from their time apart.

Well they mostly ended up spending most of that 'catching up' evading the twins who were hell bent on making Inferno's life hard when they weren't with the sparklings.

Sideswipe and Bluestreak had become better friends recently with the time they spent chatting as they hung out with the young bots and much to Prowl's pleasure Staticstep still got irritated by Sideswipe's presence, Swiftsong on the other hand adored him.

That was another mystery to Jazz and Prowl, whilst being with other sparklings had increased and improved Staticstep's vocabulary, though she still spoke in slang, they honestly didn't know if Swiftsong could talk but chose to whistle or just still hadn't learnt yet. When Jazz finally asked all he got was a whistle that sounded suspiciously close to the Jaw's theme.

The aerial bots, Skyfire and Powerglide had taken the young flying sparklings under their wings as well as Storm should the young Autobots need to take a flight they could gladly take them, thus crushing their claustrophobia.

As the twins developed Prowl noticed that like Jazz Swiftsong adored music, and Staticstep like himself preferred logic puzzles as she continued to fiddle with the rubik cube. It had taken a lot of encouragement but they had gotten the little femme to walk a few steps before she promptly sat down refusing to get up again. Jazz crouched down holding out his arms "C'mon baby girl it's not tha' bad."

She grimaced at the thought of getting up again. Prowl crouched by her "Don't you wish to dance with your brother?"

Swiftsong hearing his name and whistled cheerfully going back to his dancing, she snorted "Rather no'."

Jazz tapped his chin thoughtfully "So there's nothin' we can interest ya in?"

She sat defiantly not moving an inch "Wha' 'bout this?" He held her rubik cube in his palm. Her optics widened looking at Prowl for support at the obvious black mail.

Prowl deadpanned "You're on your own. If I help I'll be on the coach in the rec room tonight."

Jazz smiled "'Xactly."

Her little face scrunched up accusingly as if trying to convey 'These are your quarters too are they not? So don't you have the power to claim your own berth?' Prowl ignored the stare instead standing up to go play Swiftsong who was whistling for attention.

She sighed staring at the cube in Jazz's palm, coming to a decision her optics glassed over, lip protruding in a kicked pupped expression she picked up from Sideswipe. As much as she detested him he had some merits. Jazz chuckled "That ain't gonna work on me baby girl. I invented tha' look."

Prowl looked over to her face adding thoughtfully "Really? It's hard to tell considering you wear a visor and all."

"I assure you Prowler I am quite the cutey."

"You have a visor."

"Yeah."

"How can you pull a look like that with a visor?"

"Why does yer tone suggest I'm lyin'?"

"I am not insinuating anything."

"I can tell by yer tone!"

"What tone?"

Jazz growled in annoyance just noticing that Prowl was stifling laughter "Ya were teasin' me again!"

Prowl smiled "Guilty as charged. I've seen your sad love-me-I'm-adorable-and-hurt face a couple of times. Mainly from your moodswings."

Jazz smirked "Ah yeah those. No' fun."

"Try being on the receiving end."

"Baby girl are ya all right?"

They noticed that her face had scrunched up a painful wince and confusion and so had her brothers. She held her helm and searched her limited vocabulary to express what she was thinking "Mum, Dad...yer illogical." Swiftsong whistled in agreement.

Jazz and Prowl jumped to attention grabbing a sparkling each rushing them off to medbay.

Ratchet grumbled "What have you two done now?"

They sat the sparklings on the berth Prowl saying "We think they may be on the verge of crashing."

That perked Ratchet's interest "Oh? From what?"

Jazz rubbed their little helms "I think they have the same problem as Prowler."

Ratchet examined them critically, shrugging he thought _"Only one way to know for sure." _

"Prowl turn off your audios."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

When Prowl signalled he had so Ratchet addressed the twins "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Their little faces mirrored each others confusion, Staticstep asked "How?"

Ratchet continued "I don't know." Now he waited for the results practically reading their thoughts _"But a raven is a bird isn't it? If so how could it be anything like a desk which is not a living thing! It doesn't make sense!" _

They both gripped their helms pitiful groans coming from the both of them, Jazz winced at his babies pain. Ratchet signalled Prowl to turn his audios back on "Well they won't crash but whenever they hear something illogical it will give them a processor ache."

Prowl felt bad for them "Both of them?"

Ratchet nodded "Afraid so. Still it could be worse. They could crash fully."

"Inky quills."

Ratchet looked at Staticstep "Pardon?"

Looking slightly better she repeated "Inky quills."

Jazz laughed "Looks like she figured out an answer fer ya question Ratch'."

Ratchet smiled as well "I see. An interesting answer that they both have inky quills."

Jazz grinned "Well the mystery of 'Why Is a raven like a writing desk?' has been solved!"

Prowl began to twitch outloud he repeated to himself "Inky quills, Inky quills, Inky quills."

Then his frame shuddered "OK crash averted."

Jazz apologised "Sorry Prowler nearly forgot the doc ordered yer audios off fer a reason."


	31. Doorwings and other things

Prowl's systems whirred to life for the start of a new day, he as usual tried to get up only to have a certain saboteur's weight hold him down on the berth. Humming in amusement he poked Jazz's sensory horns "Jazz it's time to get up."

Jazz clung tighter snuggling into Prowl's frame like a baby Koala "Don' wanna."

Prowl sighed staring at the ceiling "If you don't get up and let me up who's going to get the twins their morning ration?"

Jazz whined in protest. "No' fair usin' ma babies against me."

Prowl poked him again "I thought they were my babies as well?"

Jazz looked at his face grinning "Nah they're ma babies from sun up ta sun down. After tha' they're all yours."

"I see."

"Yeah good isn't it?"

"Are you going to move now?"

"Nope."

"Jazz."

"Yes honey?"

Prowl groaned in exasperation. A whistle and and upset cry came from the sparklings cradle in an instant Jazz was up and checking on them. Prowl took this chance to get up before Jazz pounced on him again stood up stretching his joints, "Aw! Look at tha' Prowler she takes after me after all!"

Prowl curious wandered over to the cot "What makes you say that?"

He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Swiftsong was whistling a series of tunes that only his sister could make sense of, whilst she responded occasionally doorwings twitching an- Wait? Doorwings! "Jazz they both have doorwings."

Jazz beamed rubbing her helm affectionately "I know! Ain't it cute?"

"Let me rephrase that. _Why_ does she have doorwings!"

Jazz picked her up "Cuz she's like me of course."

Prowl stared blankly at him not comprehending what he was saying, so Jazz decided to show him. From under his roof unfolded two small doorwings that fluttered freely after being constricted for so long, the twins mimicked the action. Prowl stared in shock as Jazz rubbed his helm sheepishly "Um surprise?"

Prowl twitched as his logic processor fought to keep up "Aw c'mon Prowler don' crash!"

Prowl's frame shuddered "I'm not going to crash. I just want to why you didn't tell me you have doorwings."

Jazz picked up Swiftsong with his free arm handing him to Prowl "Well I've always had 'em. They had ta go somewhere when I transform I jus' keep 'em tucked away as they hurt like the pit when they get hit. As ya should know."

Prowl accepted the sparkling into his arms and felt a little envious for a moment that Jazz could tuck his appendages away. "So I'm guessing she can as well?"

Jazz grinned "Guess she can. Can ya put 'em away sweet spark?"

Staticstep complied tucking the little wings neatly into her back, then unfolding them again. At that action Prowl raised an optic, Jazz shrugged "Wha' can I say? They're fun ta play with."

"Indeed. Does Ratchet know about your doorwings?"

"I honestly dunno."

"Shouldn't you tell him?"

"How about this Prowler, since our baby girl's gonna keep hers open I will as well 'til we get ta the rec room."

They walked into the hallway "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Jazz shrugged "Hey at least it'll be fun seein' Side's and Sunny's faces if they see ma lil' secret."

"Right. Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Nup."

"Your sure?"

"Positive."

"Absolutely positive?"

"Prowl stop it I've haven't f'gotten anytin'."

"So where's the sparklings morning cubes?"

Jazz paused "Damn!"

He handed Prowl Staticstep then sprinted back towards their shared quarters. They both fluttered their doorwings questioningly "I'm sure he'll remember he has them out soon."

"OWW!"

"See?"

Jazz grumbled as he sat down with his morning cube "It takes some getting used to remembering when ma wings are out."

Prowl sipped his own cube to hide his smile "I gathered that from the yell of pain when you hit them on the door frame."

Jazz pouted "I was in a rush OK!"

Prowl nodded "I'm sure you were."

Jazz rubbed his back where the hidden appendages were once again stowed away, Prowl commented offhandedly "Funny how absolutely no-one seen us whilst your doorwings were free."

Jazz smirked "Yup."

"It's also awfully coincidental that the security cameras in those particular hallways shortened out during that time."

"Wow Red paranoid much ta be panicking this early in the day?"

"And isn't it just ever so strange that Wheeljack happened to get himself welded to the wall requiring Ratchet's services for the next five and half hours."

"Now tha' one I had nothin' ta do with."

"So you admit the rest was all you?"

"I admit nothin' I was jus' statin' a fact."

Prowl shook his head amused briefly glancing at the twins who were merrily chirping away to the other three sparklings in the room, Beatbox, Storm and Nitro if he recalled. "So any real reason you don't want Ratchet knowing?"

Jazz shuddered "Mech I have seen the things he does ta' doorwinged bots when he's fragged off. Ignorance is bliss as they say."

Prowl raised an optic responding with another saying "They say time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself."

Jazz paused studying his companion a mischievous glint sparkling in his visor as he faced up to the challenge "Never argue with a fool. People might not know the difference."

"Persistency is a fool's best asset."

"Patience and perseverance have a magical effect before which difficulties disappear and obstacles vanish."

"The greater the obstacle, the more glory in overcoming it."

"Glory is fleeting, but obscurity is forever."

"Obscurity is the realm of error."

"In tha' case never say, 'oops.' Always say, 'Ah, interesting.'"

"When you stretch the truth, watch out for the snapback."

"Truth is a great flirt."

Prowl couldn't stop the laughter bursting out of his vocaliser as he hunched over trying to hold it in Jazz at his side pealing in unrestrained giggles. Mirage called over "Prowl sir you two OK?"

Prowl waved a hand "Fine."

He coughed in a vain attempt to control himself, finally fighting down the hysteria he inhaled deeply sitting up properly. Jazz stood up still snickering "I'll get us some more energon."

In a misplaced movement though Jazz was spun around tripping over Prowl's foot ending up flat on his back by Prowl's pedes looking startled before grinning "Hey Prowler."

Prowl could all ready feel a smile creeping up "Yes Jazz?"

Jazz beamed "It ain't my fault I fell for ya, ya tripped me!"

Prowl snorted into his energon coughing as another bout of laughter echoed from him, Jazz was as well clutching his chest plates in a hopeless fit as they laughed stupidly.

Swiftsong nudged his sister giving her a 'what did we miss look?' Staticstep sighed and shook her head in a 'Don' worry 'bout it' motion waiting for her Creators to get a hold of themselves. Some of the rooms occupants looked a bit worried seeing their normally serious second in command laughing almost like a mad man with Jazz in a similar state. Sounding a bit breathless he waved a hand again "We're good!"

Before he tried to pull Jazz back up ending with Prowl slipping landing sprawled on top of the Saboteur. They stared at each others faces surprised at the action until Staticstep's "Owned." Started them off again.

Optimus Prime entered the rech room with a grumpy sore Ratchet, who was taking a break from prying Wheeljack off the wall, they both scanned the room wondering what the heck was going on since the second and third in commanding officers were on the floor laughing their servo's out and the other bots looked like they were afraid to go near in case of catching some dreadful virus.

Sideswipe who popped in for his morning ration had no such worries, instead he grinned grabbed the twins sitting them on his knees paying no mind to Staticstep's newly revealed doorwings whilst he himself sat on Prowl and Jazz's table commented merrily "So when is the wedding?"

That sobered the two laughing officers up as they both would have gone bright red as they fumbled to get up. Jazz tapped Prowl's back a bit too hard making the police sirens go off, it was everyone else who laughed this time as the embarrassed bots set about straightening themselves out, but Prowl's sirens wouldn't stop.

Ratchet positively glowered at them as Prowl sheepishly murmured "Um help?"

His doorwings drooping a little in embarrassment and mortification as the other Autobot's laughed harder.

Sideswipe smiled at the twins "And that my young ones is how you make mum and dad's life a nightmare. Tomorrow's lesson on throwing a tantrum will begin when you are to be put down to recharge."

Three annoyed cries of "SIDESWIPE!"

Made the bots volumes raise about three decibels as they tried to get a hold of themselves.


	32. Blues clues

Once Ratchet has ceased the insistent wailing of Prowl's sirens the medic had grouchily headed back to aid Wheeljack from being a wall ornament longer than necessary as he exited the near unintelligible mutters of 'Dissecting datsuns with rusty wrenches' was enough to make Prowl wince and back away slightly. Jazz swooped in to scoop up the twins from Sideswipe's hold still perched on the table surprising them with a small tickle attack. Prowl watched the scene with a smile on his faceplates before venting a sigh "Jazz I have some battle scenario's with Optimus to run over with Teletran one. Will you be allright with the twins by yourself?"

At this point Swiftsong had scampered onto Jazz's shoulders drumming lightly on his helm, whilst Staticstep seemed to roll her optics from the position in the porsche's arm's leaning up to flick her brother on the nose, which made him whistle in surprise. Jazz waved a hand grinning "We'll be fine. If I can keep this crew from goin' nuts I can handle our baby bitlets."

Sideswipe snorted "We were already nuts."

Mirage huffed "Speak for yourself."

Perceptor cocked his head to the side "I don't understand we have never been and will never be organic matter digested by human and animal species so the chances of us bec-"

Brawn ended his babble with a servo clamped over his mouth "It was a figure of speech genius."

Prowl still looked uncertain but Jazz nudged him away minding the sparklings clinging to his frame "Go on shoo before boss bot fires ya."

Optimus chuckled "I could hardly afford to fire a good officer at this point in time."

Prowl nodded "If you're sure then."

Optimus lead them out of the rec room heading towards Teletran one with Prowl keeping step at his side. Swiftsong whistled after him whilst Staticstep pouted "No fair."

Jazz readjusted her "Yeah I know it sucks baby girl. What about if we visit uncle Blue for a bit huh?"

Both of them chirped in excitement, laughing Jazz accepted that as a solid yes "Allright then. Hey anyone seen Blue taday?"

He asked the room at large. Trailbreaker commented "I mighta seen him heading towards the sparkling room."

Sideswipe nodded "Yeah. I watched him head that way not too long ago. Of course he was kinda jumpy though."

Jazz frowned "Jumpy? Like 'Careful cuz there's enemies jumpy' or 'I hope they don't find out I'm guilty jumpy'?"

Sideswipe shrugged "Bit of both. Add in I need to get fra-"

Jazz glared motioning the little ones hanging off him "-ggered jumpy and that's about it."

Jazz paused thoughtfully "I'm gonna see if Blue's OK then."

Bluestreak watched the sparklings happily and tried to get involved with them as much as possible hoping to get rid of this restless feeling from his circuits. It was weird ever since the new arrival had been settling in he'd felt more energised than normal and his circuits had running at a higher heat as well. It wasn't painful just uncomfortable if he spent too long analysing it. So instead of dwelling on it he spent his time in the temporary sparkling day care centre room with the bots assigned to the task today. The bots in question were Blaster, Rewind, Eject, Ramhorn, Steeljaw, Tracks, Powerglide and Warpath.

So strictly speaking Bluestreak didn't have to visit with them taking up the Caretaker role.

Blaster and his cassette's were easily interacting with sparklings seeming to have no problems connecting with them, Tracks on the other hand wasn't all that amused as he sat against the wall arms folded scowl on his faceplates as he left four of them crawl over his legs and stand up to poke his wings. Earlier he'd been ready to snap and tell them to play with multicoloured blocks Wheeljack had made or draw with the crayons and paper Carly and Spike had dropped in for them to use. But one glance at those watery optics and need for self preservation should they start wailing at near unbearable levels Tracks bit the bullet and let them continue.

Though he obviously didn't like it.

Powerglide was OK with them juggling a few blocks in an admittedly show off fashion, but hey it kept them happy why ruin their fun? Warpath meant well but he'd kinda startled them with "and I was like BAM POW WHAM!"

So yeah he'd get there... eventually.

After a few more moments Bluestreak left uncharacteristically quite as he walked down the hall feeling a shudder run through his frame like a maddening itch he couldn't scratch. Perhaps he should go ask Ratchet to take a look at his systems? No he'd probably shout and launch a wrench at him since Wheeljack had gotten himself wedged into the wall... so Ratchet was definitely out of the question.

Perhaps he could coax Sides and Sunny into a race outside of the base, or even seek out Hot Rod or Springer he was sure they'd probably be game for a friendly race. His musings were cut short as a black servo descended on his shoulder acting out of reflex he shrieked and leapt away preparing to draw a gun if necessary.

As he looked back to where he'd been standing a confused looking Jazz stood there with his arm out with the Twins looking out from behind his legs heads tilted in question. "Ah ya OK Blue?"

Bluestreak laughed nervously, sheepishly rubbing the back of his helm as he replied "Yeah I'm great why do you ask?"

Jazz indicated the space between them then folded his arms visor raised slightly on one side, Bluestreak shrugged a bit "Oh well you see I've been a bit...bouncy lately."

Jazz commented "So I see."

Bluestreak continued "Yeah well do you think anyone has thought to give Hot rod, Arcee, Springer, Ultra Magnus, Kup and Firestar a tour of the base yet? I should probably volunteer if no-one has it would terribly annoying not knowing where to go all the time right? Soo I think I'll get on that now. Bye!"

Before Jazz could say another word Bluestreak was around the corner and around out of sight before he could say 'Prime'. The saboteur frowned at the now empty hallway "Wonder what's gotten into him?"

Staticstep tapped his leg insistently, he looked down to see she had the same expression as Prowl did when he was solving a problem of creating new battle scenario's with out comes and all. She bit her lip searching for the right word to convey what she was thinking, Swiftsong whistled in attempt to be helpful causing her frustration to grow since it was obviously exactly what she wanted to say but knew that unfortunately her parents didn't speak whistle. Sighing she mumbled "Damn."

Jazz grinned and picked her up "Don' worry baby girl I'm sure it'll come ta ya. Wouldja like a ride kiddo?"

Swiftsong grinned and started a clumsy slow run down the hallway ending up tripping over his own pedes, getting up shaking his little frame doorwings twitching and trying again. Jazz laughed "Lead on then!"

Prime ran through the last few scenarios with Prowl until Teletran activated "Alert Alert Decepticons attacking city in Ohio."

Sky spy flashed up footage of the scene Optimus said "What are you after Megatron?"

Prowl announced over the PA _"Autobots assemble in front of Teletran prepare to move out in five minutes." _

In no time at all Bumblebee, Hound, Mirage, Brawn, Windcharger, Huffer, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bluestreak, Trailbreaker and Ironhide were ready and awaiting orders. Jazz came in a moment later Prowl prepared to say something but Jazz cut him off "Before ya say the 'It's too dangerous' or 'What if anything happens' speeches I'm tellin' ya now Prowl we work better as a team then on our own. The twins are safe in the Day care an I'm not getting' left behind whilst you guys and tangle with the Decepticons."

Prowl's mouth shut with an audible click. Optimus affirmed everyone was ready then ordered "Autobots roll out!

Bluestreak ducked behind the crop of land he'd found for cover. Luckily the Autobots ahd managed to drive the Decepticreeps out of the city into more barren land making the fight marginally easier without the worries of harming humans in a misfire or misplaced pede. He took another shot at Starscream scanning the battle field as well checking on the usual battle dynamics. Megatron and Optimus were going at it toe to toe, everyone one else was having more or less a free for all shooting anyone who wasn't on their side, but the new dynamic of back to back Prowl and Jazz was truly inspiring and scary to watch.

They'd always worked together before as comrades giving each other cover fire but this was simply amazing, they seemed to know what the other was thinking and planned a move ahead moving in a deadly graceful dance holding their own against the Stunticon gestalt team.

Ravage immediately sought out Bumblebee leaping to knock the minibot down, seriously what did that cat have against him?

Bluestreak's circuits hummed with overheating energy which he ignored to the best of his ability getting a solid hit on Scrappers turned back. He reloaded and hopped out of his hidey hole to find a better sniping position whirling around to lad a direct hit on Soundwave's unprotected back. A shimmer of light appeared in his line of fire followed by the sudden reappearance of Skywarp who shot vengefully at the Lambo brothers who were terrorising Thundercracker.

Bluestreak stared and just like that the rest of the word became a blue as he ran towards the purple and black seeker.

Skywarp sneered firing at the annoying Lambo's picturing scenario's where he finally captured those Autoscrap and took them apart piece by piece crushing those parts in front of their optics. Slowly but surely and not to mention painfully offlining them.

He cackled at his thought catching movement out of the corner of his optics a grey and black datsun was running out him, he cursed bringing his arms up to block whatever attack the idiot was going to try throwing at him. Surprisingly the Autobot knocked him off his pedes in a tackle holding him to the ground, Skywarp prepared to warp away when the Autobot practically leered at him straddling his frame "Should we take this back to my berth?"

Skywarp growled "Have you blown a circuit Autobot! Get the frag off me!"

Bluestreak obliged slightly as Skywarp shoved his frame off before securing the seeker in a hold from behind murmuring into his audio "Why would I want to do that?"

Skywarp glared getting ready to smash the bots face in when the Autobot kissed his cheek.

Later on he would deny such a noise coming from him but to put it simply Skywarp completely and utterly freaked out letting out a large, loud and extremely feminine shriek. "GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!"

It drew the attention of all the fighters present, Jazz's optics were wide behind his visor whilst Prowl seemed to have a twitch as they shared a 'You have got to be kidding me look', Optimus huffed out a sigh as he had a pretty good idea what happened, Megatron barked out "Skywarp stop acting pathetic and blast that Autobot."

Skywarp shoved himself to his feet Bluestreak stubbornly clinging to his leg as the seeker attempted to shake him off, with a evil grin Bluestreak groped Skywarp's aft for a moment and said "Well we could go to yours if you'd prefer."

With another shriek he pushed the Autobot off him taking to the air, Bluestreak hovered a little away from him with a pretend pout on his face plates. "That wasn't nice."

Megatron losing patience yelled "Soundwave what is that stupid CPU lacking droid doing!"

Soundwave paused for a moment then commented "Statement Autobot wishes to impregnate Skywarp."

The silence was heavy, Thundercracker rubbed his rose tiredly having a pretty good idea what was going on having seen this happen once before the war, Skywarp continued flying around him in circles with the Autobot tailing him. Skywarp yelled "Don't just hover there help me!"

Starscream laughed "Why should we deny you of your conquest?"

Megatron growled "That can't be right Soundwave!"

Soundwave paused "Statement correct. Autobot is wondering if the sparkling will be Praxian or a Seeker."

Megatron rounded on Prime pointing an accusing finger at him with his cannon arm "You fix this now! We don't need our soldiers distracted because you have a hormonal youngling out of control!"

Optimus shrugged somewhat unhelpfully as Prowl looked pained at Jazz "I wasn't that bad was I?"

Jazz grinned "Nah ya weren't that bad."

Prowl looked relieved. "Ya were worse."

Prowl glared at him half heartedly.

Thundercracker was getting dizzy watching them loop around him endlessly so he flew above them, using this oppurtunity Bluestreak flew at Skywarp.

Skywarp looking panicked yelled "I'M OUTTA HERE!" and opened up his thrusters tearing off in a southerly direction with Bluestreak following after him.

Megatron cursed "Decepticons retreat!"

They took to the air heading towards their underwater base "You'll pay for this Prime!"

Ironhide looked at Optimus "Well at least Pramh it can't git any worse."

Optimus sighed "Never say that old friend it always can. Autobots roll for home."


	33. You're it

Prowl vented continuing to stare at Teletran one's screen remaining still as Jazz approached him casually asking coolly "So…Blue still chasing him then?"

The little red blip that represented their currently besotted young sharp shooter was moving south over Las Vegas. As a response Prowl commented "This is the fifth time he's crossed over Las Vegas."

Jazz barely contained a snicker "Irony that."

Prowl hummed thoughtfully "Yes I do believe it is a well known location for humans bonding when they barely know each other."

Since Bluestreak's little display three days ago he hadn't returned back to base, instead he's been all over the continental US and ever other countries refusing to answer his comm. Link for anyone. At one point his in built tracker was located over Australia which bewildered the Autobots in his apparent resolve to catch that Seeker that had to be running on engine fumes from not having time to create and process energon whilst escaping his Praxian follower. From having watch Prowl run after Jazz the way he did they knew that the Decepticon stood no chance if Bluestreak possessed half the determination Prowl did. Turning away from the screen the Datsun tilted his head in curious manner "Where are the twins?"

Jazz smiled "Baby bitlets nodded off abou' an' hour ago I asked Sideswipe ta watch 'em so I could drag ya away for a break."

Prowl glanced at the monitor again "I am already on a break. My shift doesn't start for another several hours."

Jazz tapped his chassis impatient "I mean a _proper _break Prowler. Ya haven't had a bit rest since 'Blue took off. I'm worried abou' him as well bu' 'Blue can take care of himself. So for now you an' I are going for a drive."

Prowl's doorwings twitched "I'm not sure…"

Jazz stared at him with his pathetic kicked turbo puppy pout, immediately the Autobot's second knew he was doomed to resist. "Well I suppose a short drive couldn't hurt."

Jazz perked up at once as he practically dragged his companion out of the Arc "Then what are we waiting for!"

Prowl couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm, maybe a few hours away would do some good for them both.

Skywarp dropped into a nosedive for the thirteenth time cursing as he pulled his nose back level and tried to ignore the flashing empty sign on his fuel tanks. It was all the fault of the stupid Autobot that continued following him. It didn't matter how much he shot at, yelled, shoved and threw the seemingly brainless droid the stupid slagger was after him again as if nothing happened. It was getting beyond ridiculous he couldn't refuel in peace, he couldn't recharge and when he tried to return to base Soundwave had said and he quote _"Statement Skywarp is on his own until he completes bonding ritual." _

Frag lot of good he'd been! The monotone no sparked menace was probably getting petty revenge against him. So next he tried getting Thundercracker to lend him a hand thinking he'd at least support a wing mate but no _"This is something you're going to have to do on your own."_

Jeez play a few harmless pranks and immediately you end up public enemy number one. It wasn't his fault they all had screwdrivers shoved up their thrusters.

He was going down again but this time he couldn't pull up! Slag!

Dust flew up in clouds from the back wheels of the Porsche and the Datsun as they glided over the dry desert ground at a comfortable speed of 60 miles per hour. _:See Prowler ain't so bad takin' a break is it?:_

He could hear the smug grin through that comm. _:I'll let you know if we return with the Arc remaining the same as we left it.: _

Jazz chuckled _:I think Prime can keep his crew in check fer a lil' while without us ta baby-sit him.: _

_:Still don't you think we were a bit cruel leaving him alone without any notice of our leave?: _

_:Oh ye have lil' faith I let him know we were goin' fer a drive jus' before we left.: _

_:How generous of you.: _

_:I know ain't I jus' a giver?: _

The sun was still high in the sky making the sands hotter warming the rubber in their tires as they drove on Prowl noticed subtle shifts in Jazz's speeds then he realised why the Porsche wanted a drive, he didn't want a drive at all. He wanted to race. Well if a race he wanted a race he would get.

_:I think it's time we head back Jazz.: _

He could tell by the slight sink in the car that he was disappointed but made no comment as they turned. Prowl inwardly smirked before he opened his engine up just enough to give the other bot a hint, at first it seemed the Saboteur was confused but then caught on and sped forwards as well. In moments but vehicles where accelerating over the powdered landscapes enjoying the friendly match trying to outdo each other.

Skywarp onlined to an overcast sky wincing as his left wing joint flared in pain. Great he'd gone down in a most likely undignified crash. Hey flyers had to have their pride you know. He gingerly sat up gritting his denta against the sore joint surveying his surroundings. As expected their was broken foliage above him where he came down and a fairly impressive trench in the dirt from where he first made contact with Earth about two metres away to where he was sitting at the movement. He flexed his arms moving his right hand up to examine the damage in his wing. One thing he'd learned the hard way off this miserable dirt ball was don't let a wound stay open to long as nasty gritty bits of rock tended to sneak in and cause phenomenal aches and pains at later dates if not sorted properly.

Instead of the energon leak he'd been expecting his hand made contact with something else that distinctively wasn't part of him, turning his head to get a look he was shocked to see the bothersome Autobot working on patching the wound. Bluestreak noticed his gaze smiling reassuringly at him "I'm no Ratchet but I can definitely patch this up so you won't have to worry about losing anymore energon or getting dirt jammed in their clogging up your systems. I did that once and Ratchet nearly stripped me alive because of all the mess it made in my internal structure, 'course it was my own fault for not getting it seen to earlier but it still hurt a lot when it had to be cleaned…"

Skywarp decided the Autobot talked too much and that HOLY SLAG THE AUTOBOT WAS HOLDING HIS WING!

Skywarp wrenched himself free of his grip jumping off the left unable to stand as his knee joint gave way leaving him kneeling with his empty cannon raised at the enemy. His wing seemed certain about reminding him he was damaged and it fragging hurt!

He hissed trying to keep the Autobot under the impression he was stronger than he currently felt. "Now you've gone and aggravated your wing again that wasn't very-"

"Shut up!" Skywarp boomed. "Listen Autobot I don't understand why you've developed this stalkers fixation on me but get it through your cpu I ain't interested! And I'm not falling for whatever tricks your lot have come up with either!"

His tanks churned causing to him to fall onto all fours as the last of his emergency energon had just been processed, so in short he was starving. In an instant Bluestreak was at his side supporting him into a sitting position holding a cube of energon in front of him "You must be hungry huh? Well drink up I have a few cubes spare and you clearly need refuelling."

Skywarp was about to retort when his tanks churned again painfully, the cube did look awfully tempting.

Without anymore hesitation he snatched the cube swallowing it a few gulps. Bluestreak watched patiently passing him another one which was consumed at slightly slower pace but also quickly. Feeling better now that he had fresh fuel in his system Skywarp sat almost sleepily in Bluestreak's grasp almost not noticing when he resumed fixing the busted wing. He did notice though and immediately tried to pry himself out of the Autobot's grasp snarling, Bluestreak held on with more strength than the Seeker had thought he'd possessed. "Calm down I'm not going to hurt you."

As his panic increased at the potential damage that could happen to his wings Skywarp yelled "As if I believe that! I knew you Autobot's were self righteous pretenders! You just want to rip my wings slowly apart for fun!"

Bluestreak's grip didn't relax instead he grabbed Skywarp firmly by the shoulders "If you believe I would hurt your wings you're wrong. But how about this as I fix your wing you can have your servo's on mine."

He said stretching his doorwings out. Skywarp watched his face searching for any sign of deceit his struggle had aggravated the wound more to a burning pain that he would like healed. Cautiously he extended a palm laying it on the top of the Autobot's left doorwing gripping the top squeezing tighter than necessary watching for a reaction. The only sign of discomfort Bluestreak displayed was a slight twitch in his right doorwing other than that he didn't seem to care that a Decepticon had his hand on a delicate appendage that would be painful if ripped off.

He just resumed gently patching Skywarp's wing talking away "Well you're pretty lucky the damage isn't too bad small weld and you should be good to go. After a bit of rest of course though wouldn't want you trying to fly until a proper medic's had a look at it…"

He just continued talking prattling on about seemingly random topics whilst Skywarp sat in contemplative silence. His systems were begging to shut down for a while just for a short recharge he was starting to drift away into the welcoming blackness. "All done. How does it feel?"

Skywarp shuttered his optics realising his wing still had a dull throb but it was much better than before. Grudgingly he said "Thanks."

Bluestreak beamed "No problem. I'm Bluestreak what's your name?"

Skywarp eyed him a bit strangely trying to understand his motives "Skywarp."

Bluestreak continued on energetically "Skywarp huh? Why do they call you that? Is it cuz you can fly really fast? Or is it because of your awesome warping ability that makes different for people to catch you? Or is it…"

Yes the Autob- Bluestreak was certainly a talkative one it made him wonder offhandedly how on earth his fellow soldiers hadn't muted or mutilated him by now.

He knew Megatron wasn't that keen on constant chatter, unless of course he was gloating to Prime otherwise he mostly kept things to himself since he trusted Screamer about as far as he could throw him. He went to tune into the real world again when his systems finally blacked out from exhaustion.

Jazz laughed "Oh man Prowler ya been holdin' out on me! Who knew ya could go that fast?"

Prowl walked alongside his companion smiling in amusement "Well Jazz it should be assumed police cars should be fast enough to catch law breakers."

Jazz grinned "I 'spose so."

They entered their shared quarters finding Sideswipe asleep on the floor with his legs on the chair, colourful music notes covered his chassis whilst Staticstep tinkered away with her rubik cube by Swiftsong who was whistling away colouring. Jazz tilted his head saying thoughtfully "We need a couch."

Prowl nodded "Yes we do."

The twins looked up at their parents happily Staticstep nodding at their arrival whilst Swiftsong bounced over whistling at them making excited hand gestures. Prowl picked him up listening attentively even if he had no idea what the mechlet was going on about Staticstep snorted and said "Idiot."

Jazz shook his head "Don' call ya bro an idiot who taught ya tha' word anyway?"

She shrugged slightly "Sunny."

Sideswipe stirred a bit noticing the figures above him. "Hey guys back so soon?"

Prowl raised an optic "And you're recharging on the floor because?..."

Sideswipe straightened up stretching his joints "I was tired and the sparklings were sleeping and there was NO way I was sleeping on your berth."

He shuttered his optics "When did they get out?"

Jazz grinned picking up Staticstep "Naw my lil babies are escape artists."

He tickled her chin plating affectionately.

In the hallways they swore they heard a distant "Mastermind saboteurs nooooooo!"

Prowl reached for a cube of energon for Swiftsong to drink "Well thankyou for watching them Sideswipe."

Sideswipe saluted "Anytime boss."

An internal ting sounded from his chassis "Gotta go guys my shift starts in half hour. Bye mini mastermind saboteurs!"

Prowl looked at Jazz "Should we have told him about his new paint job additions?"

Jazz pretended to think about it and looked at Staticstep for her opinion, she crossed her arms and answered "Nah."


	34. Megatrons Musings

Megatron glared at the latest smoking hole in the wall feeling utterly unsatisfied, despite it's now close resemblance to humans Swiss cheese, instead he felt even more aggravated knowing that they'd now have to spend energon, time and effort fixing the damage he'd just made as a stress reliever. His normal tension reliever, aka punching bag, was currently MIA somewhere on base and seemed to be doing his best to avoid his leader.

Starscream was many things a coward, disloyal, treacherous, deceitful, for reasons only known to him lacking common sense at essential times and more often than not a fool. Something his unfaithful second in command was not though was quiet without reason.

For Primus's sake the annoying Trine leader had one of the most grating vocaliser's ever created. He knew it, the crew knew it, Megatron knew it, pit even the Autobot's mocked the high screeched pitch of his voice. Starscream was either totally oblivious or a devious aggravating fragger because he made sure to make ALL his opinions known. Comment on EVERYTHING! Give highly unnecessary and irritating speeches. Yet the worst part was he couldn't permanently silence the traitor without losing one of the best level headed scientists on his side.

Life really was cruel wasn't it?

A large hole made an appearance eighteen centimetres from the other dozen in the mangled metal.

But over time Megatron had fallen back solidly on the simple fact that a quiet Starscream was a scheming Starscream.

Normally his pathetic attempts of rebellion would be over looked as a sorry excuse cry for attention but a new factor had been added to the mix.

Thundercracker was with him.

Megatron had next door to nothing of an opinion of the blue quietest seeker.

Thundercracker never showed outright rebellion, nearly never associated with his Trine leader unless necessary and just generally observed things from the background.

Megatron also had nurtured the thought that the jet had signed up for the Decepticons not having the full picture beforehand as he seemed apathetic to violence and avoided conflicts in possible. He had heard once in passing that Thundercracker had signed on for the aspect of wanting to change the Cybertron government, the whole planet domination and ruling the galaxy plot hadn't been part of the plan but was smart and level headed enough to realise that he was already in too deep to back out now.

So instead he held his peace and performed tasks asked of him, he did what he had to, no more, no less.

So both of them together straying away to do who knows what was unsettling to say the least. Although Megatron would bet his cannon that it had to do with their foolish third Trine member, Skywarp.

Skywarp was one of his more enthusiastic crew members of the Nemisis, he never hesitated jumping into battle and even took joy in injuring or deactivating enemies seemingly living for the parties that were few and far between.

He was also annoying though. Such as purposely taunting other Decepticons, particularly the ones when easily riled up, such as Soundwave's cassete's, can cause a lot of damage that he avoids by warping out of the way.

Megatron determined most of his arrogant not to mention cocky persona stemmed from the fact that Skywarp was still quite young compared to the rest of the crew, he was by no means a naïve youngling but he was still juvenile enough not to have been working when the war started.

He'd never matured or gained knowledge that one got through experiences along with hardships.

Never had to take any work available no matter how degrading just to scrounge up enough credits to be able to live in a small flat and still have enough for energon.

Never had gotten desperate enough to just risk everything in the illegal gladiator pits deep with Cybertrons core, where the lowest of the low roamed, making a living off selling tickets to shows that revolved around ten to fifty bots going in, only one coming out.

Still as a equal consolation Skywarp had practically lived and vented war for as long as he could solidly remember which Megatron could not honestly say if that was a good thing or not.

However now the youngest seeker was out gallivanting around the world just because an Autobot was feeling frisky it was disgraceful!

Soundwave had reported that the he hadn't made any attempts to return to base either which fired the fuel in his systems once again with rage.

Of all the ungrateful and double-crossing soldiers Megatron had personally dispatched over time this was like a punch in the faceplate of outright disobedience.

Another hole sizzled in the wall.

To sum it all up his seeker Trine was currently absent for the time being leaving him three mechs down for any upcoming battles.

He punched the wall glaring at nothing in particular.

The seekers better tow the line soon or they will find themselves 'accidentally' in a pile of smouldering parts.


	35. Help from Starscream

"Are you positive Thundercracker?"

Thundercracker resisted the urge to slug Starscream in the cock pit instead reiterating for the umpteenth time "Yes."

Starscream nodded looking thoughtful as they walked down an old corridor that led to one of the storage rooms. "I see. What of Soundwave? Has he reported the situation Megatron?"

Thundercracker shook his head negatively "No he denies having any contact with Skywarp and Megatron hasn't thought to ask why the Praxian is chasing him in the first place. So I'm positive he doesn't understand what's really going on."

Starscream punched in the key for the storage chamber "Good because helping the nimrod is going to be hard enough as it is but it will be easier without the telepathic snitch ratting us out to our luckily oblivious leader."

They entered the room bypassing spare ammunition, forgotten spare parts, as well as old ship schematics with a terminal at the end of the room. They stood in silence as Starscream tapped away logging in access codes and helping himself to all the data he needed. Thundercracker watched him work for a few moments comfortable with the silence. He shifted slightly indecisive whether he should speak or not, more minutes passed then he said quietly "Thankyou…for helping I mean."

Starscream appeared not to have heard him as he continued working away, then to the blue seeker's surprise he replied "Don't mention it."

Saying no more as he saved data straight into his hard drive.

Skywarp's internal systems whirled to life as he onlined back into the waking world.

He half expected to be bombarded by warning messages not to mention aggravating pains, to his slight astonishment he felt fine.

Well as fine as you can be after starving and crashing.

He was honestly OK, his wing had a little twinge which could easily be ignored but his tanks were working fine so he was obviously fuelled up and ready to go.

He glanced at his surroundings discovering that he was only a mile or so from the crash site in some sort of cave.

How did he get there?

"Oh good you're awake!"

Automatically he raised his arms up to blast the Autobot into shrapnel, the Autobot however didn't react. "I'm glad you're feeling better now Skywarp I was getting slightly worried since you offlined twenty seven hours ago just after I welded your wing. I managed to get some more energon you so your tanks so you should be full."

He shuttered his optics as images from the day before flickered past him "Oh yeah… you helped me… Bluestreak?"

Bluestreak's doorwings fluttered "That's right! I'm glad you remember! I was worried the crash had affected your memory circuits."

Skywarp hesitantly lower his guns "So why are you still here?"

Bluestreak settled beside him "Well I thought you might want a small top up of energon and I wanted to see if you were feeling better."

Skywarp stared at the proffered cube in suspicion until logic made him realise _"If he was gonna slag me he would have done it by now." _Still old habits are hard to break

"You have it I'm good right now."

Bluestreak's wings dropped a bit but he sipped the cube then subspaced it. "So Skywarp what do you do for fun?"

Skywarp couldn't help stare at him "I…what?"

Bluestreak cocked his head to the side "Did I say something wrong?"

Skywarp shuffled back a bit "Are you bi-polar or something?"

Bluestreak looked sincerely confused "Um no. Why would you say that?"

"Oh I don't know. Might have something to do with the fact the other day you were as frisky as a turbo rabbit but now you're playing nursemaid and probably going to start asking about my life story!"

He vented heavily as he fought to remain calm.

Bluestreak smiled at him "Well it wouldn't do trying to win your affections when your hurt would it?"

Skywarp looked at him with a blank expression "I have no affections."

Bluestreak in response just smiled and started telling him about what he liked, what he didn't, who his friends were.

Oddly enough Skywarp never told him to stop.

Prowl smiled sitting beside Jazz as Spike and Carly tried teaching the twins how to play a human game called 'Patty cake'. From what he understood it was a children's game with a rhyme that helped little ones learn hand eye co-ordination and enjoy themselves at the same time.

Swiftsong immediately picked it up whistling along with Carly as she sang the rhyme, Staticstep on the other hand seemed just as able to cope just as well but, for a lack of better term, 'couldn't be bothered' putting enthusiasm into the game, which amused the humans to no end.

They called it quits so the sparklings could drink their energon watching Jazz and Prowl feed them on their laps with a hint of fascination.

Carly awed "They're a lot like human toddlers."

Spike laughed "Yeah except they're all ready nearly bigger than us. We'll have to make sure not to annoy them too badly encase they decide to step on us."

Jazz chuckled amusedly "Well they are little an' have a lot ta learn jus' as everyone else does when they're born bu' I'm sure they won't squish ya."

Swiftsong fluttered his door wings frowning at his now empty cube tapping Prowl's leg for more. Prowl complied giving him another cube pleasing the mechlet greatly, Jazz adjusted Staticstep's cube as she tried holding it herself "I'm surprised you guys are so interested in the lil'ones."

She pushed his hand as he went to help her hold the cube again. "Yeah but we didn't know you guys could have kids Jazz. It's just amazing that they seem to have inherited traits from their parents like we do."

Prowl suppressed a smirk when he realised what Spike was trying to say without being offensive but played oblivious. "Why wouldn't they?"

Spike fidgeted uncomfortably looking at Carly for help she twiddled her fingers awkwardly to unsure what to say.

Jazz grinned "Aw chill guys Prowler's jus' messin' with ya we know ya can't help bu' think of us as soulless pre-programmed machines sometimes."

Carly bristled "You are NOT soulless! You are sentient beings with thoughts, emotions and ideas for the future! You are as human as any of us!"

She blushed a little realising all eyes and optics were on her. Staticstep said "Cool."

Causing Prowl to sigh in exasperation "I'm doomed to be stuck with two Autobots with a complete disregard of proper English and another who lacks attention in anything that doesn't involve music."

At this point Swiftsong who hadn't been paying attention looked at Prowl cocking his head to the side as if saying 'Huh?'

Making everyone laugh as Prowl shook his head in a defeated dejected manner "The universe is cruel."

Jazz slapped his shoulders "Aw lighten up it ain't tha' bad."

Prowl stared at him face blank "Say to me one sentence without using slang and I'll let it go. Just one."

Cheekily he responded "She sells sea shells on the sea shore."

Prowl huffed "That's technically cheating since you avoided using a sentence involving any words that end in g or t or have to or you in it."

Jazz feigned innocence "Ya never said I couldn't do tha'."

Prowl's lips twitched "No I didn't."

Spike coughed into his hand slightly feeling like a third wheel interrupting a moment or something. Carly elbowed him in the side "I've noticed you seem happier lately Prowl."

Prowl looked honestly perplexed "I do?"

Carly continued "Yes it's nice actually. You seem more relaxed, cheerful and not to mention playful. Barring of course these past few days since Bluestreak took off…"

Jazz waved a finger "Don' ya worry your pretty lil head Carly Blue' will be back in no time."

Prowl groaned "Probably bearing a sparkling."

Staticstep smacked her father's chasis from Jazz's arms "Bad dad! No dissin' lil cuz!"

Swiftsong whistled his agreement.

Jazz barely contained his snickers as Prowl sighed "Yes sweetspark."

Jazz stage whispered to Spike and Carly "Wrapped around his little servo."

The humans laughed at the indignant looking tactician.

"Well we got to go guys. We promised Tracks to help him out with sitter duty today."

Jazz raised an optic "He's got it again?"

Throwing an amused look at Prowl who stated without guilt "The sparklings adore him it's better for them to be happy isn't it?"

The humans decided that yes Prowl was defiantly becoming a devious mech.


	36. The bonds that tie

Skywarp lost track of time listening to the Autob-Bluestreak talk, it was almost soothing he realised as he reclined against the cave wall as best as possible without jarring his wings.

He still wasn't quite in top flying condition yet but give or take a few hours and he would be good to go, strictly speaking he could just take off now but…

He glanced at Bluestreak who was smiling cheerfully "-And that's when Sunny got SO mad! But Sides just laughed it off and ran towards Ratchet's med bay with as he calls 'the daffodil of death' tailing him! But Sides really is a good guy he's great with my niece and nephew-"

On and on it went.

The slightly younger bot just seemed to have no end of happy stories to fill the silence with. Skywarp reflected on his own databanks he wouldn't class most of his memories as joyful considering the Decepticons weren't big on kicking back and relaxing, but there were a few funny things he'd done over the eons.

Like the time he'd gotten Rumble and Frenzy overcharged on medium grade, now that was just class!

He pondered if he should tell Bluestreak about it.

"So I think I've probably talked your audio off enough by now. Why don't you tell me about some of your friend's maybe?"

Skywarp shuttered his optics "Huh?... Oh well… I guess I hang out with Thundercracker mostly."

Bluestreak practically glowed, pleased with himself that he'd gotten the stubborn purple and black seeker to talk even a little. "Yeah? What do you guys do for fun then?"

Skywarp contained a wince, It was most likely a bad idea to say that he and Thunder usually spent evenings discussing how to dissect the lambo twins in various ways over high grade.

Oh that would go down brilliantly 'Yeah Bluestreak we fantasise about slaughtering your friends' definitely a conversation killer.

Hesitantly he formed a response unable to see his present company's optics dim in disappointment "We usually just hang out and talk. If I can get him to that is. Thunder's a very private mech."

Well hopefully the blue seeker won't find out he just revealed that tid-bit of info to the enemy.

Bluestreak persisted "And you?"

Yeah this chat was spiralling into uncomfortable waters "Well… I like pranking… when I get the time to that is."

There a safe answer.

"Really? That's wonderful!"

Skywarp looked at him doubtfully "Wonderful?"

Bluestreak nodded "Yeah you'd probably get along great with Sideswipe he LOVES pranking! You guys could come up with ideas together! Like the time he and Sunny-"

And away he went again telling Skywarp tons of stories of Sideswipe's pranks.

Pranks against enemies, stuck up officers, the resident medic, friends, so just like that he was finding it hard to hate the slagger as much as he did before.

He had to leave.

Bluestreak was changing his perceptions on the Autobots far too fast and sudden for his liking, hastily standing up he said "Well thanks for fixing my wing I feel heaps better Bluestreak but I should get going."

The response was a cross between sparkbroken and depressed "Oh… so soon?"

Which halted his exit "It's just… couldn't you stay a bit longer? You could just say you were scouting for energon or something."

Skywarp looked back and the quiet Autobot awaiting his answer, he realised that underneath that sincerity Bluestreak would probably chase him all over the world again if he left anyway.

Venting heavily he sat back down beside Bluestreak "So what were you saying about that prank in Iacon against Prowl?"

Positively glowing Bluestreak continued the tale of the Twins Vs the tactician.

A smile twitching at his lip plates as he listened.

If someone had told Jazz back on Cybertron he'd have sparklings right now he would have laughed and said back "Maybe later."

As it was though he found himself thriving in taking part in the sparklings lives and not just his own either.

Yes he focused a lot on his twins for obvious reasons but he always made sure to spend a while with the young ones picked up from Cybertron so they wouldn't feel forgotten or alone. It was never any trouble, they're good younglings and besides it was good for Staticstep and Swiftsong to be around transformers closer to their age.

That's where he was right now sitting in the sparkling room watching how the young ones interacted with one another contemplating how far he's come.

On Cybertron he was more of a 'War now, family later' mech since there was no time to consider new sparks without the worry that someday a transmission was going to come through apologising for the loss of his family he may have had. Then again the war was still going and here he was living with his best bud Prowl and their sparklings.

Wow.

That still hadn't really sunk in yet but at the same time it didn't matter.

There was so much more to look forward to now that time wasn't at a standstill anymore, like when the twins started running around, when they started learning about the world around them, the first time they could see Cybetron and Primus forbid the day that they might start dating.

It was all an adventure waiting to happen and Jazz wanted to be there for the ride.

Jazz snickered at Tracks looking wound up from gaining sparkling duty for the third day in the row; the sparklings had learned not to poke him too much lest they get a feral growl and a death glare of doom.

Though oddly enough Tracks seemed to have found a buddy in Cloudcutter, the little mechlet could bitterly bitch about things for hours if he wanted to which aggravated everyone else with his endless sarcasm but amused Tracks.

Thus a companionship was created.

The other sitters for the day included Bumblebee, Spike, Carly, Hoist, Huffer, Trailbreaker, Brawn and Perceptor.

Whilst Bumblebee, Spike and Carly interacted with the sparklings as much as possible the other Autobots preferred to watch them from a comfortable place on the floor like Jazz was doing.

Perceptor was scribbling notes down like mad probably on Wheeljack's small creation Blackjack.

The little mechlet was interesting like his Creator and had formed a tight friendship with Firefly just like that. The two were rarely apart and what was even funnier was that Blackjack seemed to love tinkering with things that usually ended up blowing up in his face…

Firefly had freaked out for the first few dozen minor booms although now seemed to resignedly try putting his pal back together whenever a finger or two would come loose or fall off completely.

Then there was Staticstep and Swiftsong. Staticstep had taken to watching over the sparklings and whenever a disturbance would break out like a yelling match between the Anibots she would take it upon herself to sort them out whilst Swiftsong usually offered her a piggyback for transportation dancing his way around the room as he moved.

Of course now wherever Swiftsong went his new shadow Slipstream was never far behind. The little flyer to be loved listening to his strange whistle talk and he didn't seem inclined to push her away adding to the already growing bonds.

The two younglings being older and able to transform had no interest in spending their time playing with colourful blocks so Boombox had taken his brother Nitro with him to ask Blaster more questions on being a cassette player whilst Storm was out flying not to far from base with the Aerialbots.

Prowl walked into the room searching for Jazz and once found, he proceeded to sit himself next to the Porsche sighing heavily.

Jazz felt sympathy for his kinda-but-not bondmate, ha if Prowl heard that he'd probably faint, it wasn't easy having a friend out in the world and having said friend not returning due to lusting after the enemy.

The worry was eating away at Prowl like a determined cybertick.

Jazz wrapped a comforting arm around the tired datsun's shoulders not saying anything.

After a few minutes Prowl smiled "Thankyou."

Jazz grinned "Don' mention it."

An excited whistle alerted them to look down at their feet; Swiftsong had Staticstep at his left side with Slipstream on his right, whilst Blackjack and Firefly sat on Staticstep's left waving a little.

Prowl stared at the sparklings "Ah…you guys want to hear a story?..."

A series of excited chirps was his answer.

Skywarp had been talking to Bluestreak for at least seven hours now from anything to everything, their favourite music, favourite places on Earth/Cybertron, just stuff like that.

Then unexpectedly Bluestreak asked "So have you ever thought of having sparklings?"

Skywarp nearly choked on the energon he was drinking floundering for a response "Um…"

Bluestreak continued "I mean sure they are quite a bit of work but its worth it don't you think? Having a miniature version of yourself running around growing into the bot you brought them up to be based upon your choices and theirs. And I wonder what it's like talking to someone who has part of yourself in them, bits of you and someone else you were with to bring this being to life."

In a way it was oddly profound getting Skywarp to think for a second what would it be like to have a prodigy?

Would it be a flyer like himself?

Would it enjoy pranks and ticking people off?

Would it be a mech or a femme?

Nope.

Mech definitely a mech.

Would he join the Decepticons and follow Megatron as Skywarp did?

So many questions whirling in his processor without solid answers just speculations and reasonable guesses.

Bluestreak leaned forward filling Skywarp's vision with a curious expression on his own "Will you have a sparkling with me Skywarp?"

There.

A way to answer the questions, a way to move forward, but…no it was a stupid idea! Megatron would never allow a 'Half breed' to exist.

Then again why should Megatron have any say in what he does in his own time?

He's been following the silver bigots orders for well over a millennia and nothing ground breaking has come to pass.

He'd seen Soundwave with his cassette's when he thought no-one was watching and the pure devotion they followed him with was something to be admired.

However the key factor here that was even making him think about a fantasy world where everything was different was Bluestreak.

As much as hated to admit the talkative bot had grown on him enough to be considered a friendly acquaintance.

With his chipper personality and need to talk enough for the both of them made him poles apart from any of the Nemesis crew members and who knew when they'd get an opportunity to just be in each others presence without being ordered to kill each other again?

If this is what Bluestreak wanted Skywarp would at least give him this small piece of happiness shoving the ugly truth to the back of his processor that the next time they met would probably be on the battle field.

Wordlessly he moved forward capturing the young Datsun in a kiss trying to squash down the smile that grew as he heard Bluestreak's doorwings flutter.


	37. Home and away

Skywarp glanced regretfully over his shoulder one last time at the slumbering Bluestreak feeling bad even as he whispered "Sorry."

Then he took off into the air before he could change his mind, heading back to the Nemesis ignoring the faint pull at his spark the further he flew away.

Bumblebee ran down the hallways excitement rolling off his frame in waves, he nimbly dodged the few mechs walking the hallways aiming to get to Prowl and Jazz's quarters as fast as possible. Skidding to a halt he banged on the door a couple times waiting for any sound indicating life, he knocked again more insistent. A thud was heard followed by inquisitive whistling, the door slid open revealing a tired looking Jazz "'Bee? What's up mech it's…" He checked his internal chronometer "Six thirty am."

Bumblebee chuckled nervously "Sorry for the early wake up call guys but Bluestreak's coming back!"

Jazz perked up "Really!"

Bumblebee nodded bouncing on the spot "He sent a message to us through Teletran one five minutes ago asking for Skyfire to pick him up!"

Jazz beamed "That's great mech! Wait there a sec!"

Jazz disappeared back into the room a brief "Prowler get up Blue's coming back!"

Another louder thud echoed followed by an "Ow."

Came from their room followed by shuffling sounds plus "Wait did you say Bluestreak's coming back?"

"Yeah so getcha aft outta the berth an' lets go greet him."

Prowl appeared at the doorway with Staticstep on his hip rubbing her optics and Jazz at his side with Swiftsong on his shoulders waving his hand a little when he spied Bumblebee. "Lead the way 'Bee."

When Bluestreak onlined he was confused to find himself recharging in a cave in the middle of nowhere, he was quite low on fuel nearly out of energon cubes and to be perfectly honest lost.

So being the sensible mech for a change he contacted Teletran one asking for a pick up from his co-ordinates knowing the Autobots could easily locate him to take him home.

What really bothered him though was what in the name of anything sane was he doing in no mechs land in the first place?

He vaguely remembered something about a battle; perhaps he got hit or something?

He shrugged it off clutching his chassis when his spark fluttered a bit oddly and seemed to tug him towards somewhere.

He ignored it as he spotted Skyfire approach preparing to land, whatever it was Ratchet would figure it out.

Prowl entered med bay a bit warily not wanting to provoke Ratchet any more than he was going to by simply being here with Jazz and Bumblebee at his rear. Ha more like hiding at the doorway with Jazz saying "We're right behind ya Prowler!"

Staticstep looked behind him at her Carrier, twin and cheerful little scout watching them waltz deeper into the belly of the beast as it were.

She sighed "Talk abou' bait."

Prowl nodded "My sentiments exactly."

He paused his cautious steps into the med bay staring at his daughter incredulously "Wait who on earth taught you that sentence?"

She shrugged again looking slightly helpless "Dunno."

Unimpressed Prowl added "Do you even know what it means?"

She pondered for a moment then answered "Meh."

He shook his head this had Jazz's schematics written all over it, well on the upside at least she inherited something from her Carrier other than the way she spoke.

Then again was that even inheritable?

It most likely wasn't but it made Prowl feel better to think it was because then there may be hope that if Swiftsong spoke the English language may yet be salvageable!

A deep rumble snarled "Who's there?"

Prowl barely restrained the shudder making up his back struts "It's us Ratchet."

The CMO stalked out of his office eyeing them like a sharkticon would its prey before shredding it to pieces.

So slowly he made Staticstep more noticeable as if adding 'I have a child please don't maim me' realising what she was being used for Staticstep folded her arms unimpressed "Thanks dad."

Prowl was certain that was sarcasm she just used on him so in retaliation he commented lightly "Your welcome."

Ratchet rolled his optics "You look like I'm about to rip you apart bolt by bolt so hurry up and let your posse in so I can kick you out again."

Prowl's frame sagged in relief that the medic wasn't about to launch wrenches today "Jazz, Bumblebee come in we have permission."

Jazz bounded in making Swiftsong dissolve into peels of his strange whistle giggles whilst Bumblebee shuffled in "Heya Ratch'!"

Ratchet grunted then led them into his office "Well I've examined Bluestreak and he's absolutely fine as far as I can diagnose."

Prowl frowned "So he's not?..."

Ratchet shook his head "Not a thing, he has a touch of memory loss and has mentioned about a pulling on his spark other than that he's just normal plain old Bluestreak."

Staticstep tapped Prowl's chassis "Lil' cuz?"

Jazz patted her helm "Not this time sweetspark."

Swiftsong whistled with a confused expression on his face, Staticstep frowned also then answered solemnly "Other one."

Swiftsong's doorwings fluttered to match the surprise on his face then he whistled as if saying 'Damn.'

She nodded her agreement.

Ratchet looked from the twins to their parents "And that was about what exactly?"

Jazz looked up at Swiftsong affectionately "Who knows they seem ta have a lingo all of their own."

Ratchet hmmed "Right. Anyway you forget there is a possibility that Skywarp could be it."

Bumblebee's optics widened "Wait you don't think that Bluestreak and that seeker… erg bad images."

Ratchet sighed "Well from what I can see Bluestreak has all the signs of a Praxian that's caught his mate and 'done the deed' as it were. My results show no signs of a sparkling though, so either it's too early too tell, no life was sparked or Skywarp's the Carrier."

Jazz looked between the stressed out CMO and the worried looking second "Would it be bad if I said I hope its anythin' bu' option two."

They looked at the saboteur in surprise he shrugged "Jus' sayen."

Ratchet paused at his office door "Whatever the case may be please refrain from mentioning to Bluestreak any of this until his memory restores itself."

The door opened revealing a slightly bored Bluestreak sitting on Ratchet's bench swinging his legs. He brightened at the sight of them "Hey guys! It's so good to see you! According to Ratchet I've been gone nearly five days but it doesn't seem like that and he wouldn't let me go for some reason even though I know he wants me to be OK it's a bit dull sitting here doing nothing. So how are you?"

The tension in Prowl's frame oozed away at the visual reassurance that Bluestreak was in front them and indeed fine and well.

The twins examined him curiously Swiftsong whistling to his sister who nodded at occasional gaps or shook her head, Jazz grinned at the sight of the younger Datsun back safe and sound whilst Bumblebee mead a start on picking up conversation again "Not much has happened here Bluestreak other than that Wheeljack managed to get his lab covered in glitterglue-"

Just like that it was like he'd never disappeared.

Ratchet watched the idle chatter for a few moments, then deciding the reunion had been sufficiently long enough kicked them all out of his office and the med bay. "All right you lot shoo, out, vamoose, begone, in lay mans terms GET THE SLAG OUT!"

Not wanting to test their luck (Or life expectancy) they complied with the order promptly Jazz, Bumblebee and Bluestreak laughing a little as they sped out.

Skywarp strode towards his room avoiding everyone that tried to cross his path demanding where the slag he'd been, one of those bots was of course none other than his fearless leader demanding his presence in the control room.

Tch as if he was that stupid.

The only things flowing through his processor in rapid succession at the moment was 'Fuel, recharge, quiet, annoying spark tug' and oddly enough 'Bluestreak'.

Still those things (Subtracting of course Bluestreak) were just around the next corner in his room.

Around the corner though he found his haven blocked by Starscream and Thundercracker, both elder seekers were blocking the door like bouncers at a club, although Starscream was leaning on it whilst Thundercracker stood with his arms folded.

Skywarp cursed wishing it hadn't taken most of his energy just to fly back if he just had a little energy to spare he could have just warped into his room by now.

"Skywarp."

Thundercraker's deep voice cut into his musings attracting his attention back to the problem at hand "Look Thunder I'm tired not to mention low on fuel here I just want to catch some recharge and refuel. So whatever lecture you have in mind save it for later."

Starscream raised an optic "I see stray off for a few days and you go native, such a waste."

Skywarp growled "Look I'm not in the mood for this Screamer just shove off will ya!"

Starscream examined his right servo "How rude not very grateful to someone who's trying to help you."

Skywarp scoffed the day Starscream willingly helped someone was the day he gave birth, in other words never!

Thundercraker spoke again "Skywarp stop mouthing off and listen to us we need to seriously talk to you."

The barb Skywarp had on his glossa was swallowed back down painfully when Thundercracker used that tone he meant business.

He may not look it, but Thundercracker was seriously dangerous mech to frag off despite his mostly pacifist nature and few knew that despite his leadership, Starscream was not the eldest in the trine.

Thundercracker was.

So when he was non-verbally asking for respect you better pick up underlying message fast and give it.

Skywarp folded his arms as well "OK so what do you wanna talk to me about?"


	38. Word from the wise

Skywarp stood stock still replaying over in his processors what Thundercracker just told him.

He had to be joking.

No.

Nix that.

He's messing with him.

Yeah that's it.

Payback for being away without a word to anyone for a few days, well it wasn't like it was his fault! Stupid Soundwave wouldn't let him come back.

"Skywarp pay attention there's more."

More!

How could there possibly be MORE?

I mean c'mon! He was just told that apparently Praxians have this breeding program of some sort that makes them choose the most logical mate for them or something, therefore that made him Bluestreak's mate or whatever, oh yeah and here's the major bombshell apparently Praxians are super fertile during that phase as well! So in other words if you don't want to be a Creator anytime soon run like hell, except Skywarp had…

No! No! FREAKING NO!

Sure he had been with Bluestreak but he hadn't actually thought anything would come from it and now there was a possibility… Oh frag he was hyperventilating.

No wait calm down Thundercracker said there were symptoms and Skywarp was fine so maybe everything was normal after all.

His tanks chose that moment to rebel gurgling ominously before Skywarp purged in the hallway, Starscream narrowly missed getting the residue on his armour. Skywarp clamped a servo over his mouth 'Oh frag no! This can't be happening! Wait calm down it was just a coincidence because I'm worked up and over thinking things. Yeah that's it I'm fine.'

He gagged again not caring if he hit the other two seekers or not. Thundercracker patted his back, Starscream muttered "So it starts."

Skywarp straightened up pushing down the gagging feeling "It was nothing! I'm not-I can't be sparked up!"

Starscream raised an optic "Did you frag the Autobot?"

Skywarp should have answered an outright no but he hesitated long enough for Starscream to add "Thought so."

Thundercracker placed a firm grip on Skywarp's shoulder before he could maim the air commander. "Skywarp you know Megatron won't approve of the sparkling considering its parentage."

Skywarp growled "'M not sparked up."

Thundercracker continued as if he hadn't spoken "With our lack of resources here forced spark extinguishing is out of the question, leaving it with the Autobots would cause you unimaginable anguish that would worsen every battle you faced against them and there's no way Megatron would allow it to live without some kind of motive."

Skywarp ground out "So what are you saying I do then? Fly away as far as I can and hide? And how the hell do you know so much about this anyway?"

Thundercracker clenched his jaw refusing to elaborate on whatever he was keeping to himself.

Starscream said "Close but not quite."

He handed Skywarp a disk. Skywarp turned it over in his palm "What's this?"

Starscream indicated the disk "That is a disk containing the energon recipe mix for sparklings, basic sparkling care and of course every thing that was recorded in your file in the Decepticon databases on Cybertron."

Skywarp looked up in surprise as Starscream continued "That's right. As far as the computer databases are concerned Skywarp the seeker never existed."

Skywarp swallowed thickly "Are you telling me I should… defect?"

Thundercracker spoke this time "You'll only cause yourself pain if you don't luckily for you; you've never actually killed any Autobots which will help your case seeing that we all know Prime is ridiculously forgiving to the point of foolishness, but for once that could actually work in your favour."

Skywarp's pride flared thinking Thundercracker was implying he was inferior, a weakling because he hadn't actually slagged an Autobot! In order to defend himself he snapped back "I haven't killed any Autobots because I was never allowed to participate in the main Cybertronian battles!"

Starscream shot a meaningful look at Thundercracker before saying "And who do you think risked his rank to arrange that?"

Thundercracker held his gaze refusing to feel the slightest bit guilty; Skywarp on the other hand was just plain stunned "You kept me away from the battles?"

The blue seekers fist clenched "I kept you safe from the war zone! You were a rookie fresh out of boot camp along with most of Megatron's other pawns. It was slaughter. An army composed of mostly inexperienced younglings, younglings that had never seen the true side of the war that ended up freezing on the battlefield against Autobot veterans. What do you think the outcome was?"

"Why shelter me then? What made me so special?"

Thundercracker crimson gaze met his softening ever so slightly "You were different. Every other new recruit obeyed Megtron's orders without question but you always asked the why's, forever asking the reasoning behind things. There was also your few little pranks and general small disruptive behaviour stunts. Like the time you got the rookies overcharged on high grade. You thought for yourself."

The purple and black seeker slowly processed this information as Thundercracker finished sombrely "You've got spark 'Warp. Heh I guess I should say you have two now." His gaze hardened again "Which is why you're leaving tonight."

In a moment of defiance it was Skywarp who clenched his fist this time "I didn't realise you were so keen on getting rid of me after your little speech of looking out for me! The Autobots will slag me as soon as I fly into sight-"

Thundercracker boomed "SKYWARP!"

He quietened instantly as Thundercracker carried on tone still hardened with controlled frustration "Don't you get it kid? I'm trying to HELP you! I never understood why you joined the Decepticons in the first place. You were a bit rebellious and misguided when I first met you but you aren't nearly as twisted as some of the soldiers I've seen! So I want you to finally get out of here whilst you can before you get yourself slagged! The Autobots won't play nice forever and Megatron will only use you until he no longer needs you! You should do well to store that in your memory banks!"

Skywarp gaped in complete astonishment at his long time friend.

He'd never thought after all these years together the blue seeker would ever have an outburst like that.

Thundercracker was cool, collected and only reprimanded him quietly if he thought he was going too far.

Starscream watched the stare down with silent contemplation wondering how this would play out.

Skywarp's frame sagged "But Thunder if I go…even if they accepted my defection… I'd be ordered to fight against you."

Thundercracker sighed "I doubt Prime would allow that but to be honest if you take my advice and go whilst you can, I doubt Starscream and I will be here much longer anyway."

Skywarp looked pleadingly at his Trine mate "Come with me then! Join the Autobots as well if you're so dead set on me doing it!"

Thundercracker shook his head looking older than Skywarp had ever seen him, he looked tired and worn "I deserve whatever comes my way… not all of us have a clean slate."

Skywarp's head bowed in misery.

Starscream tried breaking the tension "I notice there was no begging me to come along."

Skywarp managed to snort "As if I'd want you to go with me. If I went and you tagged along you'd be there a whole five seconds before trying to overthrow Prime."

Starscream smirked without remorse "True."

Skywarp vaguely realised that he felt like purging again but for an entirely different reason.

Thundercracker squeezed his shoulder joint again "We'll create an opening at eighteen hundred hours if you want to leave. That will give you time to recharge and refuel. The decision is entirely up to you."

With that final word Thundercracker walked away and after one final look so did Starscream.

Skywarp listened as their steps echo away down the hall leaving him staring at his reflection in the disk Starscream gave him.

What should he do?

He looked at his reflection harder searching for some sort of sign finding no indication either way.

Stay or leave?


	39. Break away

All the crews' quarters of the Nemesis were all the same, with the minor exception of Megatron's of course, which was much larger compared to everyone else's. Apart from the size and luxury of having his own energon dispenser, it was the same as everyone's, four purple metal walls with a recharge berth and a door.

None of the crew really bothered adding anything 'homey' to liven up the place as they saw no need or desire to.

Skywarp had thought about painting his room black or something just to get away from the monotonous purple.

There was nothing wrong with purple and when it's highlighting your own frame you tend to like the colour quite a bit, it was just the freaking stuff was everywhere! The ship colour, the floor colour, the Decepticon insignia, Rumble, the damn thing was steadily gathering on everything like unwanted rust.

Why couldn't the Decepticon insignia be a colour that wasn't everywhere else?

At least when the Autobots made the Arc it didn't blend their insignia into the back round due to tacky decorating.

Four cubes of empty energon lay besides Skywarp's berth; three of them had been thrown back up into the newly borrowed bin by his berth. The faint tugging on his spark had increased a fraction and his processor was messing with his optics as things in the room seemed to be swaying slightly.

This is why now he lay facing the ceiling with an arm thrown over his head, wondering about who picked the décor, to get his mind off the worries at hand.

This was a decision that would change everything depending which way he went, the unfair thing was it didn't matter what he chose he was betraying Thundercracker either way.

If he left to try joining the Autbots like he was told he would become Thundercrackers enemy by default.

However, if he stayed he was going against Thundercrackers wishes since he was encouraging him to defect.

So either way he couldn't win.

Life sucks doesn't it?

OK maybe a pros and cons list might help, pro he could probably have all the energon he wanted if Prime accepted him, con he'd probably have to earn that energon.

Pro he could hang out with Bluestreak more, con he wouldn't see Thundercracker anymore outside the battle field.

Well this wasn't helping much.

Pro he could beat up Soundwave's cassette's without getting in trouble for it, con that was if the Autbots didn't tear him apart first.

Pro Prime was supposedly caring about his soldiers, con it's probably a load of slag.

Pro… nope this still wasn't helping.

He moved his arm to cover his optics, OK new angle, let's say he was with sparkling.

Tch he still didn't really believe it.

He wouldn't want a kid exposed to the amount of slag that the Decepticons have, let's be truthful for a change they're brutal, violent power hungry mercenaries.

OK he probably just insulted himself somewhere along that trail of thought, but moving on.

Whilst he doesn't exactly think the Autobots are all that with their tree-hugging-peace-on-earth–lets-be-brothers thing, at least it would be a better environment.

At any rate it could have an improved chance at survival taking into account that the average brawl rate around here was once… a day.

It would usually start with the Stunticons saying the wrong thing to the Coneheads or vice versa, yelling would escalate, a punch would be thrown, Rumble and Frenzy would join in and hey presto you have a regular day at the Nemesis.

Vastly different to the average day at the Arc that Bluestreak told him about.

He said there they might have a patrol or two to do but other that the normal happenings was the explosive happy somewhat insane scientist,

"_Wheeljack didn't he say his name was?" _

Usually caused an explosion perhaps blowing a limb or two off, which the grumpy kung fu kicker medic,

"_Ratchet?" _

Would have to put him back together yelling at him about his stupidity throwing wrenches at mechs, whilst the stuck up cop car,

"_I think he said Prowl" _

Would have to take time from his paperwork to place the lambo lunatics,

"_Sides and Sunny"_

In the brig due to some prank or the other.

Whilst self sacrificing noble Prime himself usually spent little time on datapads, but more time either using Teletran one or playing human sports with his comrades if the Autobots weren't requested in rescuing humans that have been hurt by natural disasters.

His lips twitched a little, it didn't actually sound all that bad.

Even if they did bother spending most of their time and energy saving worthless earth germs.

Still he supposed they weren't all bad.

Like Bluestreak.

Bluestreak was nice despite the fact that he's been shooting at him and his comrades for too many years to count.

Though it seemed to the young Datsun none of that mattered, he was still kind despite the messy history, he healed his wing best to his ability and he gave him energon to refuel. He took care of him and…

Spark heavy he swallowed checking his internal chronometer, five forty five pm, great he only had short time to make his decision. He sat up rubbing an exhausted hand across his optics.

Recharge had been nearly impossible to get with the purging and worries replaying in his CPU and he still hadn't made a solid choice.

_: Skywarp report to the control room. Lord Megatron demands your appearance. :_

Was it him or did sparkless servant Sounwave sound a bit worried?

_:Tell him I can't make it.: _

He really didn't want to see the silver plated chrome dome just now there were bigger things to brood on.

_: Negative report now or he'll come to you.: _

Well frag.

Megatron would go through with that threat as well.

Preparing himself mentally he straightened up heading towards the door to get this over as quickly as possible.

He paused in the doorway to look at his quarters what could possibly be the last time.

After one more moment he strode forward not looking back.

Thundercracker glanced at Starscream from the corner of his optic the seeker had tried distracting Megatron from thinking about Skywarp too much, as hopefully he'd be leaving permanently soon.

Nevertheless even Starscream's taunting and mockery could only sidetrack the impatient war lord so long.

So when their black and purple trine mate entered the control room at five fifty seven Thundercrackers tanks sunk slightly as a dreadful feeling settled over his frame.

Megatron snarled at the latest room occupant, Skywarp calmly asked "You summoned me Lord Megatron?"

Megatron drummed his fingers on the arm rest of his chair aka throne. "I have been summoning you for the last few hours since your return Skywarp."

Skywarp shied back a little "I was in need of rest and recharge sir."

Megatron stood up "Is that so? So you think that excuses from everything else."

He stalked towards the distinctively now worried Seeker "You think because you're a little tired and under fuelled it should automatically mean that you can do as you please."

Skywarp backed up but Megatron continued "May I remand you I'm your commander and under my leadership my word is law."

He paused aiming his cannon at Skywarp's chassis.

Thundercracker gasped as the distinct sounds of the powerful weapon whirred to life, "Perhaps this punishment will remind you Seekers just who is in charge!"

Skywarp reflexively covered his chassis but two things happened at once that no other Decepticon's expected.

The first was Starscream shoved Megatron's cannon right and the second was Thundercracker shoved Skywarp down avoiding the hit that would have still clipped him.

The purple blast bore a new smouldering hole in the wall, Megatron's optics narrowed "Betraying me again Starscream how pathetic."

He punched him away with his left hand as Thundercracker flicked a switch on a control box he pulled from subspace that unleashed thick smoke clouds to pour into the room that Smokescreen would have been proud to take credit for.

Megatron lost more visibility each second passed "You too now Thundercracker? Well isn't this just the perfect little Seeker rebellion! Decepticons fire at the miserable traitors!"

The sounds of them complying made Thundercracker move fast dragging Skywarp to the left he opened a private comm. channel between them _:Listen we only have five minutes of zero visibility use it to warp out of here and don't come back.:_

They ducked as laser fire struck just above their point low on the floor.

_:But Thundercracker Megatron will blow you sky high if I go!: _

_:Don't worry as much as he hates to admit it he still needs us. I'll probably get banged up and isolated for a while but nothing I can't handle.:_

The smoke was starting to thin a bit.

_:Go!:_

Skywarp couldn't see Thundercracker very well but he could just tell he was pleading him to leave. Nodding he prepared to warp as a stray shot caught his left thruster making him yelp as he vanished from view completely.

Thundercracker sighed _"Good luck Kid." _

He flicked the second switch on the control box which activated Starscream's little device that would fry the main control panel's circuits on the ship, hopefully that would give Skywarp a few extra hours to get away as no one would be able to leave without tearing a hole in the side flooding the place with sea water.

The smoke was clearing at this point, Megatron stood in the middle of the floor choking Starscream with his right hand cannon pointed at Thundercracker. "Let's have a chat shall we?"

Skywarp warped out base, then warped again to main land but didn't risk another jump for lack of energon to spare.

He was actually doing this.

He was defecting.

OH HOLY CARRIER OF PRIMUS WAS HE INSANE?

Probably… but that wasn't the point.

He only hoped the Autobots didn't blow his bolts out before he got a word out.

His thrusters were slowing him down a bit since that shot that caught his left thruster wasn't particularly fatal, but it still hurt. It was like walking around with a rock in the intakes, it was fragging aggravating.

Still it would only stop him reaching his destination two hours later than planned.

That was the Autobots base…located in the middle on a desert somewhere nobody cares about…

Why was he doing this again!


	40. Defectors protector

To onlookers Bluestreak was his normal cheerful chatty self completely unphased at finding himself onlining in the middle of nowhere, but inside Bluestreak was confused and thinking.

His faint spark tug had gotten stronger and slightly painful but it had dulled down more as the hours passed.

So now he was trying hard to remember what it was he'd forgotten since it was obviously important.

He'd tried going through the alphabet a couple of times to see if that helped at all so far this was third attempt _"Lowdown, Mixmaster, Nitro, Orion, Pix-"_

He didn't really know why he ran through transformer names, from some he knew, to some he heard in passing it just seemed like where he sound be starting. _"Qualex, Ricket, S…"_

S.

He always paused at S for some reason, like that was the letter he was looking for, but why?

What was its significance?

He vented gazing at the clear blue sky outside.

Wait.

Sky?

That sounded right!

Now to figure out what it meant.

He vented again walking aimlessly around the Arc again. _"Skyarc, Skyblade, Skycrest-"_

This was going to take longer than he thought.

Prowl reclined easily in his desk chair, taking into account Jazz avoided paperwork like cosmic rust the desk and chair were Prowl's by default.

He felt at peace watching his sparklings play.

Well Swiftsong was dancing around to a song from Jazz's stereo, which he sworn had been switched off, whilst Staticstep laid on her front kicking her legs back and forth seemingly intent on whatever it was she was drawing.

Then of course there was the added boost of Jazz's company. The saboteur seemed to make a room, no matter how empty, feel alive and homey.

Said saboteur was currently sprawled on his front swinging his legs back and forth, ha like Carrier like Creation, humming along to whatever song was playing. Most likely the hidden optics behind the visor were glued to the sparklings with rapt attention keeping a watch for any sign of upset from either of them.

Even though they both knew that if something was seriously wrong with the twins they'd feel it across the Creator/Creation spark bond.

Neither of them cared though.

Prowl and Jazz had both unconsciously made the twins a major part of their world adoring them to the extent that Primus himself would get an impolite 'Frag off' should he even dare trying to reclaim their amazing Creations. All right, being the twin's parents perhaps made Prowl and Jazz a litt- OK a lot biased on how wonderful the small ones are.

Jazz looked over at Prowl with a wistful expression "Hey Prowler ya ever regret your actions that program made ya do?"

Looking over at the other black and white Prowl answered truthfully "Never."

Jazz sighed happily "Neither do I."

Restoring his gaze once again fondly on the sparklings, Prowl indeed didn't feel an ounce of lament at all.

The sparklings were miracles, a creation of life as well as an embodiment and the two of them combined.

It still awed him at moments that these living sentient beings were made by _him_ and _Jazz. _They had done what Vector Sigma originally done and, although unplanned and being harshly nudged in the direction without any say in the matter, had created life.

How on Earth could he possibly feel guilt over something so breathtaking?

He enjoyed caring for them and in fact wouldn't mind another one when the twins were older.

Feeling mischievous Prowl commented "We could always have another one."

The look he received was a smouldering glare that could level Mount Rushmore into dust particles, Jazz answered in a flat tone "No' tha' I don' like the idea bu' give a mech a rest first."

Prowl started snickering trying to cover it up by faking a cough.

Jazz didn't buy it for a second.

So he pounced on the Tactician knocking them both to the floor in a noisy clatter making the Datsun yelp as his doorwings made a painful reacquaintance with the floor.

Jazz straddled Prowl crossing his arms grinning smugly "Thought tha' was funny didja?"

Prowl stared at him feigning annoyance "Well aren't you a hypocrite, you tell me to and I quote 'Loosen up a bi' Prowler' and when I do I am brutally assaulted to the floor."

Jazz stared back at the currently pinned mech beneath him "Ya deserved ta be assaulted."

Prowl raised an optic "On what charge?"

Jazz leaned down "Why dontcha tell me officer?"

Prowl pretended to think about it "Because my doorwings have neglected talking to the floor for so long you thought you'd force a reunion of its behalf."

Jazz shuttered his visor "Didja jus' make a joke?"

Prowl looked at him dryly "No I was being serious."

Jazz snickered "Do ya have ta work at being sarcastic? Or does it jus' come naturally?"

"Naturally of course."

"So ya couldn' teach me then?"

"Lessons are one hour after shift."

"Payment up front, party in the back?"

"Correct."

They had identical looks of affection blossoming on their faceplates it was becoming apparent that if either of them walked away from each other now it would be like losing a limb.

Jazz had become very fond of Prowls dry humour, his subtle sarcasm, his quiet exasperation, his compassion for the well being of his crew, basically he just simply liked being around Prowl.

Prowl had similar thoughts he's come to enjoy the small bursts of randomness, the cheerful, cheeky, music loving, spontaneous Jazz.

They were almost polar opposites, but what was the human term?

Ah that's it, opposites attract.

The moment was lost as Swiftsong whistled something that could have been interpreted as 'Dun dun dun.' Whilst Staticstep muttered something that sounded like "Scarred fer life."

Prowl shook his head "I have got to find out who's teaching her those phrases."

It was Jazz who laughed this time.

An announcement came over the PA _"AUTOBOTS ASSEMBLE INCOMING DECEPTICON!" _

They glanced at each other each picking up a sparkling to leave in the care centre/sparkling room to go and the meet the invader.

They both had the same thought bothering them 'Why is there only one Decepticon?'

Skywarp almost sighed in relief despite his earlier worries when the Autobot base came into view, it had taken him all night to fly the distance and most of the time he'd been trying to talk himself out of defection in his worry about Thundercracker.

The faint tug on his spark had increased but was thankfully dulling the closer he got to the base.

'Evil little Autobot spawn.'

And yes over the hours he might have also accepted that he MIGHT be with sparkling.

He wasn't admitting anything!

It could be just so creepy new virus that was having fun making holes in his spark…

On second thought the sparkling theory was far less panic inducing.

Oh who was he kidding?

If he was having a sparkling he was so screwed!

The poor kid would have to rely on those soft sparked Autoboobs,

"_Probably shouldn't say that to Prime if I wanna try convincing him to let me stay." _

And become weak!

Then the first opportunity Megatron would get he'd blow it apart!

When did I get so morbid? OK happy thoughts.

The Autobot base was one hundred metres away, seventy nine, sixty one, forty five…

"_Maybe I shouldn't fly in there like I'm dive bombing them if I want to have a chance."_

He dipped down to the grainy desert transforming back into robot mode grimacing when the sand entered his sore thruster.

Whoever the heck if was that shot him was so getting scrapped.

He walked forward cautiously trying to appear as none threatening as possible whilst also looking calm and collected.

"_Calm and collected? HA! Now you're deluding yourself Warpy ol' pal because right now your thinking RUN AWAY! Would be a splendid thing to do." _

Skywarp shook his head blocking out his inner monologue at least pretending to be brave.

Well Kinda.

Only thirty metres to go and there was already a welcoming committee waiting to blow his processor out, rip out his cogs and salvage his frame for any useful parts!

"_Now is SO not the thing for thoughts like that!"_

There was a mixture of Autobots armed an waiting from Prime in front of them holding his rifle, to his stuck up cop car second in command,

"_Prowl." _

On his leftand his sneaky music loving saboteur third in command,

"_Jazz."_

On his right.

Milling around them where various mechs he vaguely recognised like the lambo lunatics,

"_Sides and Sunny."_

The old red neck,

"_Ironhide."_

The scout that hangs out with humans,

"_Bumblebee."_

The posh vanisher,

"_Mirage."_

The scout who buggers up reality,

"_Hound."_

The old impenetrable one,

"_Trailbreaker"_

The moaning midget,

"_Gears.."_

The morbid one,

"_Huffer."_

The kung fu kicker medic,

"_Ratchet."_

And various others that he knew by sight but not by name, on the upside the Dino-dolts weren't out with them.

He stopped walking at twenty-five metres away keeping his weight off his bad foot, he noticed the medics optics glance briefly at his injury than frown as if assessing him.

Prime asked "Why have you come here?"

Skywarp held his hands up showing surrender "I'm alone and I'm defecting."

OK let's see what Prime does with that.

The Autobots murmured amongst themselves, Prime placed a hand on his faceplate studying him; oddly his second and third didn't look overly surprised and actually seemed to sending private messages between each other.

Well that was he deducted from the way they were looking at each other occasionally frowning at different intervals.

The old redneck yelled "Do yer think we're stupid kid? You 'Cons ain't nothen but liars."

As if it was some signal the lambo lunatics charged at him too fast to move other than falling on his aft with his arms covering himself as much as possible.

Their attack didn't hit him though, looking up he gaped slightly watching as a roundhouse kick flung the sunflower of hell to the right, followed by a pair of dark grey arms grabbed the red trickster using his own momentum against him sending him flying over landing onto his twin.

Skywarp couldn't believe it as his saviour crouched in front of him protectively, growling warningly at the Autobots and from the doorwings protruding from his frame there was no mistaking the identity of his defender.

"Bluestreak!"


	41. Chance

Bluestreak had gotten to his sixth run through of the niggling Sky-ect so far he was at Skyflame _'Skygrid, Skyhigh, Sk-'_

When the Autobot PA made the announcement about the Decepticon incoming intruder he immediately headed out ignoring the fact he'd be a bit late anyway.

After he exited the Arc it became a blur.

Now he was reclaiming his senses as he snarled fiercely at his Autobot comrades and friends, doorwings arched protectively in front of whoever he just defended.

A voice called out surprised "Bluestreak!"

He turned his head wobbling slightly under the onslaught of missing memories.

Skywarp!

That was what he was trying to remember.

The seeker sat there watching him for his next reaction glancing slightly in the direction of the groaning Sideswipe and Sunstreaker which made Bluestreak wince and cheer internally at the same time.

He beat down the Twins!

Woooo!

Go him!

"Uh hey Bluestreak."

He looked down at the seeker again then smiled holding his hands behind his back "Hey Skywarp! Whatcha doing on the ground?"

He offered a hand to the wary seeker who clasped his servo on his own allowing himself to be hauled up. Skywarp rubbed the back of his helm "Um hi?"

Bluestreak laughed "Hi yourself."

Skywarp grinned weakly "Yeah well I'm sure you heard I'm here trying to defect."

Bluestreak's doorwings perked up "Really! That's brilliant c'mon I'll show you the Arc!"

Prime made his presence known "You know I haven't actually agreed that he can stay yet."

Bluestreak's face clouded like thunder "Anyone have any disagreements?"

Jazz snickered gaining a long suffering look from Prowl as Ratchet basically stepped out of the way and said "Doorway right there."

A few other bots had the sense to back down and move out of the way except Prime who stood arms folded optic raised and Ironhide who just seemed blown away by the situation.

Bluestreak strode up to his leader tugging Skywarp beside him staring up at Optimus determinedly. Skywarp looked like he wanted to warp away at that moment in time; Prime looked at the seeker "Will you have any intentions in returning to the Decepticons?"

Skywarp shook his head "No."

Optimus looked at Bluestreak "Do you believe I should give him a chance?"

Bluestreak nodded "Yes."

Prime vented deeply than grasped Skywarp's shoulder "Then let me welcome you to the Autobots."

Murmurs of disbelief ran through the ranks Cliffjumper yelled out "You can't seriously be thinking of actually letting this filthy 'Con join us!"

Mirage tried to silence him with a look but he continued "NO! I'm right! He's a traitor to his own kind how do you know he won't stab us in the back next!"

Hound pulled him back "Cool it Cliffjumper."

Prowl said sharply "If I hear one more word out of you about this Cliffjumper I'll put you in the brig myself."

Cliffjumper gaped at the Tactician surprised that he'd be supporting the enemy. Ironhide shook his head "This is a bad idea Prahm."

Bluestreak glared at him then chattered cheerfully to the stunned awkward looking Skywarp tugging him towards the Arc. Jazz leaned on Prowl "Well Prowler looks like things are gonna get interestin' round 'ere."

Prowl rubbed his optics "You mean more so than usual?"

Jazz tutted "Now now no one like's a cynic."

The remaining Autobots cast side glances at Huffer who said "What?"

They looked away whistling innocently.

Prowl looked down at the Saboteur who was smiling cheerfully up at him "You're cuddly."

"Aw Thank ya."

"No I mean you're suspiciously cuddly. Are you sparked up again?"

"Considering we ain' done nothin' I doubt it."

"Well I never took you for a mech to settle."

"…Are ya sayin' I'd cheat on ya?"

"We're together?"

"Um Ye-No-Maybe I mean I kinda like our thing we have but I'm not sure ya do an-STOP LAUGHIN'!"

Prowl continued laughing despite the rather huffy smack on the helm he received and continued sniggering as a grouchy Porsche walked away. He smirked, well hopefully no one would notice, he wolf whistled after the retreating black and white form. Jazz stopped spinning around gaping at the guiltless looking Datsun, his faceplates uncomfortably warm for his liking. Prowl shuttered an optic in a wink motion causing Jazz's faceplates to get even hotter, right two can play at this game!

Jazz waved back blowing a kiss and calling out "Bye babe see ya tanight!" before continuing into the Arc smugly.

Prowl knew, he could just feel a bunch of questioning stares on his frame, well he wasn't about to be left the one feeling mortified.

So instead he channelled Sideswipe "Heh guess I'm better than I thought."

Then he strode after Jazz wings high with a hint of cockiness in his swagger, Red Alert freaked out "SOMEONE'S ABDUCTED PROWL! PROWL WOULD NEVER LOWER HIMSELF TO SUCH BEHAVIOUR! IT'S A CONSPIRACY! I'M TELLING YOU-"

Inferno sighed "C'mon buddy let's go chill out for a bit then go meet up with Firestar and your Godson huh?"

Red Alert's loud babbling quietened "Godson?"

Inferno grinned no matter what everyone else thought underneath his unhealthy paranoia Red had a spark of gold.

Skywarp believed he was still in a state of shock since things were going so well without anything as of yet going wrong, of course now he'd thought that something probably would.

Alas everything remained normal.

Well as normal as it could be for a Decepticon seeker to be defecting and shown around by a happy Bluestreak whilst the other bots whispers followed them as they went. Bluestreak seemed ignorant towards any filthy looks or lashings out their way mostly from the irate red mini bot, and the suspicious glares mainly from the Old Redneck and the small tough one, unbelievably though most bots just left them alone or even offered a cheery wave.

Bluestreak babbled on something about avoiding Wheeljack's lab on Thursdays but Skywarp figured he should probably let him know he was possibly going to be a Creator.

"Hey Bluestreak."

Bluestreak looked at him "Yeah?"

Skywarp fumbled "Um well you know in the desert where we… Well anyway yeah you see-"

"There you are!"

Bluestreak spun around "Hi Ratchet!"

The kung fu kicker medic was striding forward with purpose "I've been looking around for you two so I can give this idiot here a check over and fix his thruster."

Skywarp back up a little "I don't need a check over thanks."

CLANG!

He fell back dazed. Did… Did he just get pummelled?

By a wrench!

The medic leaned over into optic view "You were saying?"

Skywarp continued "Which ways the med bay?"

Ratchet smirked satisfied "That's what I thought you said."

Bluestreak helped him up "Did you have to hit him with a wrench?"

Ratchet walked on towards presumably the med bay "Yes. Can't go soft on him just because he's new."

So this sort of behaviour was normal?

Maybe he should have stayed to Hook's tender mercies.

The Med bay was clean, organised and shock horror also orange. Well after a millennia of purple it'll do. "Sit there."

He complied jumping onto the berth. "Right for records sake designation and previous medical history ect."

Skywarp pulled out the disk Starscream gave him "Will this save time?"

Ratchet glanced at it, "This will have to be uploaded into Teletran one but for now yes it'll save time."

He placed it into a terminal scanning over its contents then returned "OK now just sit still and your thrusters will be fixed in a nanoclick."

He dutifully sat still as the medic worked, Bluestreak watched from beside him leaning on the berth. Skywarp bit his denta wondering how exactly Prime would react to the news that he was having a 'half-breed' sparkling. He really hoped that the Autobot's were as hippy-ish as they all mocked them about back at the Nemesis.

"There all done. Would have been faster if someone hadn't gotten sand in there, now just sit back so I can scan your internal systems."

After another moment the CMO muttered "I knew it."

He put the scanner down and said "Congrats you're sparked up."

Well I guess the helpful denial from not knowing was officially thrown out the proverbial window, Bluestreak's optics widened "Really? To who?"

The CMO handed Skywarp a blue cube that looked like energon with a look that said 'Drink or else'. Not only did it refuel him it didn't make his tanks feel queasy which was a relief. Skywarp rolled his optics "I think you know him he has doorwings, a chevron, and is of Praxian decent."

Bluestreak gaped "Prowl? But he's with Jazz! I think. Or did you mean Smokescreen? I can't believe you after we…"

Skywarp sighed a bit fondly "Bluestreak I'm looking at him."

The younger Datsun's faceplates heated up as he chuckled nervously "Oh right. Duh. Haha! We're gonna be Creators. We're having a sparkling."

Oh geez he wasn't gonna pass out was he.

"Yes we're having a sparkling, well more accurately me which is such a rip off since I'm the badass."

Bluestreak beamed "WE'RE HAVING A SPARKLING!"

He glomped the unprepared seeker who despite his windmill flailing to keep them up right, got knocked onto the floor "Gah! Bluestreak leggo!"

"Never! This is great news!"

"Says you! Come on I'm not really into hugging!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'll just have to fix that."

"GAH! Bluestreak!"

Ratchet observed them a smile hidden the corner of his lips, maybe they'd be all right after all.


	42. Caged

Thundercraker didn't bother activating his optics when he heard the tell tale whoosh of the prison cells door open, instead he remained leaning casually against his wall ignoring Starscream cursing and muttering his vocaliser as he paced the cell beside him.

After his and Starscream's so called 'betrayal' in helping Skywarp escape Megatron had thrown them both about a bit, disarmed them then stuck them in these cells to be dealt with properly after the Nemesis was back in working condition.

So his worst complaint was a twinge in his wing where he'd landed wrong, even so for now they'd gotten off lightly and since Skywarp wasn't down here with them their mission had obviously been a success.

Even so Starscream despised being in enclosed spaces for too long, turns out his wing commanded suffered from one of the worst cases of claustrophobia in flyer history. Being underwater all the time with free access of the base free to leave at any time, sure why not?

Jammed in a cell with no actual definite release date? Pit no!

So Starscream was running over scientific calculations aloud to keep himself distracted, hence the muttering, and most of them he'd discussed a long time ago with Skyfire, tada source of the cursing.

The footsteps stopped presumably in front of their containment fields, Thundercracker activated an optic to see who came bearing news or otherwise. Motormaster stood there glaring at them through their cells energy bars "Lord Megatron has decided to let you cyber rats rot down here for a bit then he may consider punishing you... that's if he feels generous." At that the truck smirked.

Thundercraker switched off his optic again _"Huh the old obedience driven by claustrophobic insanity on top of paranoia brought on by not picking the punishment right out. Very malicious. Then again he became Decepticon leader for a reason, unfortunately for him this isn't my first time to the Roadstar Rodeo." _

Starscream hissed cursing in every language he knew the Stunticon didn't know, which was quite a few.

_"Vayorian? Huh bit rusty in that one, didn't know Starscream knew the old language." _

Motormaster's engine revved in fury "Shout nonsense all you want flyer but for now you're on our turf."

With that he left probably feeling triumphant.

Starscream spat one final word that Thundercracker tried translating into english for the hell of it, he ended up half smirking when the closest meaning came up _"Assbutt." _


	43. Captured

Megatron examined his control room satisfied for the time being that 99% of systems were up and running, it had taken twelve hours straight of patch work and anti viruses to undo his stupid seeker trines messes.

He amended that thought Starscream was undeniably stupid, but Thundercracker he knew there was a hidden intelligence behind his grunt façade.

Megatron growled punching the wall barely a few days of his pinpointing them for he assumed them to be and the blasted seekers had shattered all his previous evaluations into powdered cosmic rust!

Well this wouldn't do.

Let's see how well they hold up being contained, two sorted what to do about the third?

Skywarp had ditched the Decepticons which in Megatron's book would equal immediate deactivation, however with limited options from being on this miserable mud planet he knew the only logical place to seek protection would be from the soft sparked Autobots.

Skywarp wouldn't be _that _desperate would he?

What was he thinking, Skywarp was a Decepticon, of course he would be!

Question is would Prime accept him?

Again Tch this is Optimus Prime we're talking about.

Megatron sat on his throne tapping his fingers agitatedly brooding, Soundwave said "Statement: Shockwave wishes to communicate. Query: Accept?"

Megatron waved a hand slightly "Patch him through."

Shockwave appeared on the monitor "I have news Lord Megatron."

Megatron growled "It had better be good."

Shockwave appeared like he didn't know whether to carry on or not, then again it was hard to tell the face expressions of a guy with a single yellow optic...

"There is good news Lord Megatron. Though I'll start with the bad, a group of rebel transformers launched an attack on one of the outposts."

Megatron felt a migraine coming on "And?"

Shockwave continued somewhat warily "They managed to destroy the outpost."

Megatron grit his denta tightly "And the good news?"

Shockwave moved the camera to show two green sentinels holding a mostly blue and black seeker between them. The seeker had flashes of white but it was hard to tell considering how much it was struggling, the camera panned back to Shockwave "He's the leader of the rebels."

Seekers.

What is it with blasted Seekers lately?

"He appears to be still new in his adult frame."

Megatron chuckled darkly perking up "So these rebels are no more that younglings playing grown up? How amusing. Allegiance?"

Shockwave as usual displayed no expression "No insignia. The only anomaly is he has purple optics. Perhaps a glitch of his creation, either way would you prefer us to re-program him right away or destroy him now?"

As Megatron mused on both options leaning towards the latter to vent out his frustrations on his own flier problems.

A young vocaliser presumably the prisoner yelled out "Ya can't control me ya purple Cyclops! And die? HA! Ya got about as much chance as killing me as gaining a spine and a face!"

Shockwave turned "Insolent youngling. Wait what are you-Stop!"

A few crashes and explosions later Megatron watched the monitor with interest, a loud boom rocked the camera leaving static. Soundwave waited for the order to cancel transmission yet Megatron indicated him to wait. Shockwave reappeared slightly dented than a few moments ago "I apologise my Lord he tried to escape. We've cuffed him in energy draining cuffs and have four sentinel guarding him and we've deactivated his thrusters. I'll deactivate him immediately."

Megatron narrowed his optics "Wait. I have use for him."

Yes this would be perfect, a plan started forming in his processor that made him smile darkly in anticipation, those seekers would suffer.


	44. Content

Skywarp sat quietly beside Bluestreak in the Autobot rec room unsure what to do with himself, sat across from them were Primes second and third in command _"Prowl and Jazz" _with their twin sparklings happily interacting with Bluestreak like a former Decepticon sitting among them was perfectly normal.

Then again he wasn't the only quiet one, the Datsun was nodding occasionally to show he was participating in the conversation whilst filling out a datapad and stopping the visored sparkling from dancing off the table, the other sparkling was adding her own hmm's of agreement now and then whilst turning a colourful cube around.

So really the only ones really talking were Bluestreak and Jazz, then again the two of them together seemed to make enough conversation for ten bots.

Skywarp tapped his fingers idly wondering how Thundercracker was doing, he hoped his... friend? Mentor? Elder brother? Was OK.

The other Autobots in the rec room didn't stare or bother them, though the ones that did have a problem with him glared and gave them a wide berth due to the fact Bluestreak's faceplates turned surprisingly scary if any of them dared come to close.

Wisely they took heed and stayed away.

A Red and yellow Autobot entered the rec room with cassete's at his side and a sparkling, Skywarp perked up, a cassete player was kinda like Soundwave and he was feeling a little homesick in a weird sort of way.

He wondered if this one's cassette's were anything like Rumble and Frenzy, he'd only seen this Autobot a couple of times so he couldn't be sure.

Jazz turned his head to see who came in then called out cheerfully "Hey Blaster ma man! What's up?"

The newly dubbed Blaster grinned walking up "Not much Jazz, but I scored us some sweet new tunes."

Skywarp's optics widened a margin, definitely nothing like Soundwave, the cassette's at his feet didn't sound anything like what he was used to. They were chatting about something about the matter of ions that it took to polarise a neuron beam.

Yeah he was lost too.

The sparkling was a seeker model, silver with light blue highlights and a femme, she shyly glanced up at him waving slightly. Her optics shone a unique shade of purple, not like the Nemesis purple, or even his own frame purple it seemed to be the perfect blend between blue and red. Also the way she held herself, there was something irritatingly familiar in that stance, he'd seen it tons of times in...

No she couldn't be!

Could she?

Before he could voice the question something nudged him in the arm, he looked up to find Blaster grinning at him "I'd say someone's maternal program is kicking in."

Skywarp shuttered his optics "How'd did you-..." He glanced at Bluestreak's guilty caught out expression, then vented a sigh "Of course. Autobot's would turn out to be as gossipy as femme's wouldn't they?"

A moment later the room burst out in laughter, Blaster patted his back "Good one!"

Skywarp looked at them bewildered "What did I say?"

A green mech, Hound, he recognised said "Trust us the femme's we know are far from gossipers. They are scary ladies."

A distinctively feminine tone called out "Wouldn't be referring to lil old me would you Hound?"

Firestar was leaning on the doorframe gun coked in her left hand, sparkling balanced on her hip and supported with her right hand. Hound waved innocently "Of course not."

She strode forward "Good."

Someone muttered "Hatchet spawn."

Firestar smiled sweetly fingering the trigger, the mutterer stayed silent. Firestar sat at their table bouncing Firefly a little "So what are we talking about gents?"

Jazz passed her a cube "Ya know the usual music, sparklings and lack of twin induced mayhem."

She accepted the cube "Ah. Old news then, tell us fly boy you know anything new and exciting?"

Skywarp wilted a little as many pairs of optics stared at him with interest "Ah..."

Hound patted his shoulder "Yeah you must have stories to tell that we haven't heard before!"

"Um..."

Prowl didn't glance up "Don't harass him or you'll regret it."

Hound tilted his head "Regret it how?"

Prowl pointed to Jazz like it explained everything, speaking of said Sabatouer he noticed that motion and huffed "And what is _that _supposed ta mean Prowler?"

Prowl shrugged innocently continuing to work, Jazz growled softly "Nu-uh! Ya don' say junk like that an' expect ta get away with it. So... YOINK!"

With easy movements he plucked up the datapad from Prowl's hands and spun neatly into the centre of the room waving it tauntingly.

Prowl turned around frowning at him "Jazz please return my datapad."

Jazz rocked on his heels smirking the whole time "Nope."

Prowl held out his hand "Please give it back."

"No can do."

"Jazz return it before I take it back."

Swiftsong whistle giggled moving his doorwings up into the annoyed position Prowl had, "Ya can try Prowler butcha doomed ta fail."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"Hm."

They stared for another few seconds before Prowl shot out of his chair after Jazz who laughed and twirled out of his grip "Ole!"

Prowl spun around in time ready to catch his waist but Jazz leap frogged over him "Ooo so close."

The rec room doors opened again revealing Optimus Prime and Ironhide, Skywarp winced waiting for the punishment to be bestowed on the pair. Instead Jazz cheekily slid under Prime popping up behind him waving at Prowl who rolled his optics "Like Prime will protect you."

Jazz winked "He will cuz I'm his favourite. Right Prime?"

Optimus's optics sparkled "You should know by now I like you all."

After a few seconds pause he added "But Bumblebee's my favourite."

The crew roared in laughter as the embarrassed mini bot rubbed his helm "Gee thanks Prime."

Jazz pouted "Aw you're mean. That's it I quit!"

Prowl shook his head "And do what exactly?"

Jazz posed "Become a singer! Thank you, thank you very much."

Swiftsong whistled cheerfully copying the Elvis pose, Staticstep snorted "Tch." As Jazz started rocking his hips and singing "Ya ain't noting but a hound dog,"

Skywarp smiled slightly unable to completely process the madness that Prime allowed his crew to mess around in, Jazz finished with "C'mon baby girl last line!"

Staticstep raised an optic and said simply "Nope."

As Jazz drooped dramatically Prowl used the opportunity to steal back his datapad, Jazz moaned "Aw man doesn' any body love meh?"

Prowl huffed then patted the depressed Saboteurs helm "There there. I do... most of the time anyway."

Jazz bounced up again glomping the unprepared Datsun "Yay I'm loved! Thanx Prowler."

He pecked his cheek and re-stole the datapad, Skywarp laughed along this time worries temporarily pushed aside. _"Here we go again."_


	45. Nightwish

Thundercracker checked on Starscream again to make sure his Trine leader was keeping himself sane. Luckily he was, tons of equations and scientific jargon littered the walls in what would look like random doodles that made no sense to anyone but the owner, at least he had enough space to keep himself entertained for another couple of hours tops. Still he could detect the minor twitches in his wings as the Seeker tried in vain to sit still scribbling out plans, diagrams and percentage rates of failure and success.

Thundercracker on the other hand had just sort of gone into a half meditative state to pass the time, and no he hadn't had any life changing revelations, so he was actually starting to lose track how long they'd been imprisoned for.

Three days? Four? A week?

Time starts to blur after a while.

Nobody had been down much and with the low resources of energon meals and the likelihood of every day rations being used for prisoners well... let's just say it's not an accurate way of keeping count of the passing hours.

So to hear the tell tale 'SWOOSH' of his cell door opening was unexpected in itself. Thundercracker watched as Wildrider and Deadend frog marched a seeker frame mech into is cell, they kicked him in and left immediately after. The kid rubbed his previously shackled servo's then called out challengingly "Ha that all you Ground pounder's got? Ya'll regret being so lenient with me."

Oh great Primus he recognised that vocaliser and the colours, though a little different, were still easy enough to identify.

He stood up finally seeing Thundercracker with what appeared to be shock for a fraction of a second then slid easily into a cocky persona, smirk firmly on his denta "Heya gramps what you in for?"

It was an act he knew, Megatron would obviously have the cells bugged lest his prisoners start cooking up escape plans. "Helped a friend out."

The kid grinned and folded his arms then leant against the wall, which made it that much easier to see his colours.

His helm was black with sapphire blue highlights a few shades darker than his one own blue frame, his wings were the same sapphire blue with red outlines and where an insignia normally was there was a silver star in a red circle on a black base colour with red outline on each wing. His optics were purple, but the shade that is the perfect blend of blue and red, whilst the majority on his torso was blue again blue with purple additions in places and a silver star above his cock pit. His arms were blue as well, but his hands were red accept the fingers and thumb which were silver, there was red outline around his waist followed by black. His legs were also black with red flames on the bottom and his feet were also sapphire blue with black thrusters.

"That so? Me I'm in here from throwing a wrench in onna Megsy's outposts."

Thundercracker huffed "Must have been a big wrench."

The kid laughed "Maybe so! Name's Nightwish and you are?"

He knew very well who the kid is, as the kid knows him "Thundercracker."

Question is though, does Megatron know he's caught Thundercracker's son?

And if so what does he intend to do about it?

Or is it just purely coincidental that he captured a rogue Transformer that happens to be his sparkling?

"Yo old timer ya still ticken?"

Thundercracker moved away from his musings facing his prodigy "I ain't that old yet kid."

Nightwish smirked again "Well I ain't that young either Gramps."

Perhaps he's been away from Cybertron a big too long to be getting this blatant disrespect, then again most youngling seekers tend to be cocky when they gain their wings. If Nightwish was here for the reason he gave, then what happened to the hidden Neutral camp he'd left him at? "So kid what made you get into rebellion?"

Nightwish shrugged "Ya know the usual. The Decepticreeps blew into town maimed most of my friends, levelled off most of the block then vanished with the next solarwind. So I help find survivors, get a group of freedom fighters tagether and Bolt's your uncle here we are."

So the hidden message 'you left we got screwed over' was being broadcasted then.

"Sorry to hear that then."

Nightwish chuckled "Well ain't that a change a Decepticon with a conscious. Wonders never cease, well grampa if ya wanna bust out be ready in an hour or so."

Thundercracker raised an optic "You're disarmed. How do you plan on escaping?"

The kid winked at him "Gotta few tricks up my socket."

Starscream yelled out "Will you cease your insistent nattering! I can't think straight!"

Nightwish grinned at his irate commander "Is that so? Funny by the look of you I'd say you thought more in a U-bend."

Starscream stood up "And what is that supposed to mean you little welp!"

Nightwish shrugged innocently "Nothing. Just some slang from back home."

"And what exactly does that 'slang' mean?"

"Nothing. Other than you nibble both sides of the oil cake."

Thundercracker coughed in surprise, is he really hinting at what he thinks he is? It's not a problem with their race, but still if he mentions a particular name he could easily picture Starscream trying to rip Nightwish apart in astroseconds. Starscream didn't answer him other than raising an optic to say 'Your actual point.'

Nightwish continued "So what's his name? From what I've gathered on my own reconnaissance I'd guess you're the famous Starscream so... how's Skyfire? He kick you on the couch lately? Or isn't he putting out ey?"

He finished with a wink, it seemed in slow motion that Starscream's optics glowed from their normal red into fiery lava in seconds. He's not mad, he's furious "SHUT IT YOU HALF BIT! SKYFIRE IS NOTHING BUT A TREACHEROUS SOFT SPARKED FOOL!"

Nightwish watched his rant then examined his servo's "Me thinks the bot doth protest too much. Wasa matter 'Screamer? You just gloomy cuz he picked the Autobot's over you?"

Starscream seethed wings stiff in agitation, Nightwish grinned "Well that's my work done. That's the end of today's session same time next week Mr. Scream?"

Starscream stomped off into a corner to brood, Thundercracker glanced at his Creation unimpressed "Was that really necessary?"

Nightwish replied "Meh he looked like he could use a good vent. That amount of angst can't be good for the processor."

Thundercracker sighed into his hand _"This is gonna be a long hour." _


	46. Orders from above

Despite the earlier good humour in the Rec room Prime had worries plaguing his processor, not just the usual worry for Earth's inhabitants, what Megatron's planning, or whether Elita one and the other femme's were OK.

Nope on top of all that he had received a transmission from Cybertron's council the day before, the council for pit sake were supposedly dead a millennia ago!

Yet there they were on screen greeting him with the barest nod and it wasn't a 'Hello Optimus Prime nice to meet you. We are the council of ancients and would like your opinion about our plans to help civilians.' it was "Prime we demand you and your second and third officer's to return to Cybertron for assessment. We have heard disturbing rumours about inter-race breeding and your housing sparklings."

Prime had honestly wanted to beat his helm against a wall.

There was a fragging war going on and the ancient old fashioned mechs were considering holding a trial over sparklings. He knew first hand from Alpha Trion that elder machines were often wise and worth listening to, but the rumours of the council had been laughable they were said to be machines that still thought that Tower mechs and commoners should not mix or Kalon bots should not be with Praxians ect.

So when they had disappeared off the radar no one had really cared some had even rejoiced that the first bot of every transformer race wasn't there trying to command the way of things.

Prime mentally sighed it was one of the those cases where you hope some nasty old mech will offline (Not that he'd ever thought that) and they seem to live even longer just to spite you. So for four hours he'd tried negotiating into himself just going so at least someone sane would be left in charge of the Arc, (No Prowl wasn't in charge of the Autobots no matter what everyone assumed, all right fair enough he may lay claim to the Arc but Prime refuses to budge on anything else) and assuming temporary command to protect the planet from Megatron, but they were insistent of having his second and third with him.

After three of those hours they stated simply "If they do not come we will charge you with treason."

Well slag. What could you say to that?

So the last hour was spent on the arranging the when, where, accommodations and crew accompanying him. When the transmission finally ended Prime was staring at the list of Autobots accompanying him on this trip (As decided by the Elders) feeling about ready to mourn in advance for the beloved Arc.

Moodily he added his own comments to the given list-

Prowl- Second in command (Why! He could run things fine without me!)

Jazz- Third in command/ Head of Special Ops (Who's gonna watch their sparklings?)

Ratchet- Chief Medical Officer (Nooooooo! He could have threatened everyone into behaving!)

Ironhide- Weapon Specialist (So could he!)

Silverbolt- Leader of the aerial bots (Slingshot's gonna love this)

Ultra Magnus- Possible next leader of the Autobots (I still put my credits on Hot Rod)

Perceptor- Leading Scientist (...Maybe it's good for him he's coming...)

Prime sighed into his hands, he better let everyone know they'll be leaving for Cybertron next week. As he exited the room he could all ready see the deadly glares aimed his way, mainly from Prowl and Ratchet. Why oh why did he have to tell two of his scariest officers that they had to go?

I mean you don't live by the rule 'Don't aggravate the mech with the acid pellet rifle or the wrench' for nothing.

Still that wasn't the worst of it.

Who was he going to appoint temporarily in command whilst they were gone?


	47. Escape aka BOOM

Nightwish flexed his servo's grinning confidently at the cell wall that was just a step away from his freedom, Thundercracker impassive as ever merely commented "What do you think you're doing kid?"

Nightwish winked "Escaping old timer. So ya coming or not?"

Starscream from his little corner of darkness that only revealed his two glowing red optics sneered "And how are you going to achieve what we could not _fledgling?_"

Thundercracker didn't bother correcting Starscream that actually he could have escaped if he really wanted to but chose not to waiting for the day to pay his penance for all the wrong he'd caused. So he said nothing wondering what his Creation intended to do as he figured he was too young to have any means of getting out on his own properly, but then again it had many vorns since he'd seen him. So who knew what tricks the young Seeker had up his plating?

Nightwish replied "Simple brainiac they may have taken my weapons but they didn't take _everything._"

With that he stretched his arms wide and a little hissing of air could be heard, Starscream said sarcastically "Impressive."

Thundercracker's optics however widened. He knew sparklings could inherit technology form their Creators like for example Skywarp's sparkling might have the ability to teleport but Thundercracker himself didn't really have any special abilities.

Except the one that gave him his name.

The hissing stopped and Nightwish grinned "Here we go!" He clapped his servos causing a giant BOOM to erupt as the compressed air shot out bending the metal of the wall like it was putty.

Starscream emerged from his gloom as water rushed in and alarms went off, his face was twisted in a dawn of realisation as he suddenly studied Nightwish fully looking at Thundercracker in an easily readable 'WHAT THE HELL! NO WAY!'

The water was up to their waists and continued surging in, Nightwish said "Right! We're free lets fly!"

Thundercracker shook his head at the cockiness and as a sign that he wasn't following. Nightwish's grin faltered "What you scared you'll rust?"

Thundercracker stated solemnly "You go. I can't."

Nightwish's features twisted in anger "Figures you'd want to stay with filthy backstabbing Decepticons. I didn't realise slaughtering innocents and making slaves was such fun."

Thundercracker murmured "It's not like that."

The water was nearly shoulder height now and Nightwish was furious "No I think it is! The whole normal thing was never your taste was it? Being good is just too damn hard since you actually have to commit to it! Well whatever!"

He moved out the hole towards freedom and even though they were parting again on bad terms Thundercracker felt that this was how things should be.

One day he'd meet his end at the Autobots hands and perhaps that was the only way he could truly atone for his crimes.

Starscream huffed "You're an idiot you know that? You have as much pathetic honour in you as one of those soft sparked Auto-glitches. You want to be noble so damn bad go and join the resistance or something. You won't achieve anything just rusting here and brooding."

Thundercracker raised an optic at his commander "And you? Could I leave you as the last seeker from our Trine with Megatron?"

Despite his cowardly tendencies Starscream's optics glittered with intelligence "I do what I want. When I want. Now go before I blast you myself."

Thundercracker frowned then smiled slightly, after all he should do as his commander asks but...

Would joining a resistance or helping the Autobots really make up for everything?

No it wouldn't.

But it'd be a good start.

Also he really should keep an optic on his stubborn rash Creation.

Moving before he changed his processor Thundercracker left the water logged cells into the ocean finding a fire-fight taking place, apparently Megatron wasn't letting his prisoner escape quite that easily as the Stunticons had Nightwish surrounded at all angles. And without ammo or air to create another blast he was dodging as best as possible clearly being herded into a sea trench. In desperation the young seeker transformed and shot upwards towards the surface, obviously expecting this the Stunticons all aimed their fire just in front of the jet so when they fired it would hit the target.

Thundercracker transformed himself shooting off a few blasts from his reserved shots that when they'd disarmed him they didn't know about, it was too late though since Nightwish took some heavy damage to his thrusters and his cockpit. He crashed into the sea bed not moving, Thundercracker shot forward transforming into his mech state and took them towards the surface, once in the air he shook the jet. "Come on kid I can't carry you like this. Say something!"

Nightwish's frame shuddered as he transformed slowly energon leaking from his mouth "Geez shut it ol' timer some of us are nursing processor aches and who said I want to be rescued by your Decepticon aft anyway?"

Thundercracker noticed both of his thrusters were sparking and his chest plates were scorched black, his arm was leaking oil and his optics seemed hazy. Thundercracker gazed at the ocean noticing the Stunticons were re-grouping, he slung Nightwish's arm over his shoulders and started flying towards land. "Hang on kid."

The Stunticons emerged into the air flying after them firing some shots, Thundercracker opened up his thrusters taking off with a BOOM making the Stunticons fly backwards from the shock. From the close range of his sonic boom it shattered some of their optics and audio senses and short circuited some chips dropping them like flies back into the water.

Thundercracker noted that the pursuers had dwindled to zero, still he didn't slow down as he carried Nightwish towards the Autobots headquarters hoping that Skywarp, if he was there, would put in a good word so his Creation could get medical attention.

Nightwish said fuzzily "Pit of a way to apologize."

Thundercracker didn't respond but continued travelling this new path he'd started of his new destiny wherever it may lie and he hoped that once Nightwish was repaired they could finally talk things through.

For now he focussed on keeping alert for incoming fire and flying.


	48. Who's in charge?

Optimus stood outside the circus that was the rec room planning out how to announce what was going to happen, he could just stride in, dish out orders and make a tactical retreat before they realised what had happened.

Yeah that could work!

Oh who he was kidding this was, as the humans would say, bat shit insane!

There was no way in the pit that the his crew would take this lying down, Ratchet would go into overprotective doctor bot mode, Jazz and Prowl would be deadly just on the _thought _of one of them leaving their sparkling unattended to go on a patrol let alone both going to another planet and good grief the reactions of everyone else once he tells the them the temporary first and second commanders he'd picked...

No he wouldn't cower. He was Optimus Prime, bearer of the matrix, Megatron's number one arch rival, leader of the Autobots, saviour of Cybertron at least three times. He was one bad ass cool mofo.

So why did he feel like quaking at the knees?

Oh that's right his charming little crew had access to sniper rifles, acid pellets, wrenches, liquid nitrogen and various other nasty pain making items.

OK no more stalling, standing tall in a true leadership fashion Prime strode into the rec room aware of the looks he was getting. Ratchet on a recharge break simply raised an optic and said "Is there any reason you're strolling in puffed up like a prize pixel-peacock?"

Prime deflated as the crew snickered. Jazz deposited his sparklings into a rather startled looking Skywarp's lap and strode over "So what's happenin' Op? Megs out causin' trouble 'gain?"

Optimus cleared his vocaliser "Ah no not exactly. I got a message from the council of Ancients from Cybertron a few hours ago."

The room just stared at him, and continued to, well a least until Jazz started laughing then noticing Prime's unchanged face he said "Ya serious?"

Optimus nodded "Unfortunately. They've requested myself and certain members of the crew for a meeting and review on our status and so on."

Wheeljack said cheerfully "If my uncle Gizmo's still there will you tell him hi from me?"

Optimus nodded, Sunstreaker looked at Wheeljack "Your uncle is part of the council of Ancients?"

"Yep."

"...You're so old!"

A wrench whooshed through the air catching Sunstreaker in the helm before he could react. Skywarp who tried to keep Staticstep and Swiftsong running off glanced to his right surprised "What are you ducking for?"

Sideswipe got out from under the table shrugging "Habit."

Optimus said "Yes this crew will consist of myself..." he had everyone's attention now, he decided to get it over quickly "Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, Silverbolt, Ultra Magnus and Perceptor."

There was a tense silence in which you could hear a pin drop, the silence was truly unnerving, until Jazz said voice deadly low "What?"

Optimus said "It wasn't my decision. The council demanded both you and Prowl be present on the account of your rank status and I'm afraid I couldn't change their minds."

Jazz frowned at the floor lip plates tight "So ya tellin' me that Prowler and I haveta up and leave our sparklin's on the 'ccount of some rusty old dingbots wantin' a chat?"

Optimus glanced warily around the room very concerned when he notice Ratchet had twisted a wrench into a funny looking metal pretzel and that Prowl's doorwings were awfully straight. "That's right."

Jazz exhaled "OK. An' the ones left in charge watchin' the crew and ma babies will be?"

Optimus took a wary step back "Well he has shown considerable maturity lately and I think this will be a excellent learning curve so I decided on... Sideswipe."

There was another silence before the expected "WHAT!"

Rose out of bots vocalisers around the room. Some in glee, others in horror, many in disbelief, and one in panic. Huffer fled from the room "NOOOO! THE SPLIT SPARK REBELLION! IT BEGINS!"

Red Alert tore after him fritzing and screaming as well. Brawn and Inferno resigned themselves to dragging the bots back. Skywarp looked very ill, Optimus wasn't sure if it was due to his newly developing sparkling or the idea of being under Sideswipe's command. Sideswipe himself looked oddly shocked, actually he kinda looked like Prowl when his logic processor froze, speaking of which...

Prowl was still conscious luckily, he seemed too pissed to be passed out at the moment. Bumblebee poked Sideswipe's side, he didn't even twitch. Huffer and Red Alert ran past the door "WE'RE DOOMED!" followed by Brawn and Inferno trying to pin them down.

Kup said "No disrespect in your choice Prime but are you sure about this?"

Optimus nodded "Yes. I know you're not as young as you used to be and keeping Hot Rod in line is taxing enough, but I think an acting role as Second to Sideswipe would be good enough to keep this place standing. Hopefully." Kup nodded in acceptance. So Optimus finished "And temporary Third will be Mirage who will also be Head of Special Ops. That's all really. Other than that we leave immediately."

Jazz spluttered "Ya can't be serious!"

Optimus softened his gaze "Sorry my friend, I am. We leave in an hour."

Sideswipe opened his mouth up to say anything but nothing came out, Staticstep poked his side "Congrats Sideswipe Prime."

He wondered idly how much sparkling were truly aware of the going on in day to day life but sighed looking at the expectant crew as the others for the mission were leaving to get ready to go. Jazz and Prowl scooped up their sprinklings no doubt worried who was going to take care of their babies whilst they were gone. Sideswipe said "Hey guys don't worry Sunny and I'll take care of the squirts."

Sunstreaker was still trying to get the dent out of his helm "What?"

Someone kicked his leg so hissed "I mean of course we will."

He glared at his tables occupants, which was Wheeljack, Cliffjumper, Hound, Slingshot and Powerglide vowing revenge on whoever he discovered did that to his precious paint job. Prowl looked torn "Sideswipe we appreciate the offer but I'm not sure-"

"That I'm capable enough? Don't worry what's leadership compared to babysitting, if I can do one I can do the other."

Jazz smiled a little "Ya sure ya can handle both?"

Sideswipe nodded firmly "No problem."

Jazz hugged Swiftsong tightly then after pressing a kiss on his helm handed him back to Sideswpe, Prowl did the same with Staticstep both parents stood awkwardly not wanting to leave their sparklings. Prowl murmured a soft "See you soon."

Then reluctantly tugged Jazz away to get things organised before they left, Ratchet entered the room a moment later looking annoyed and twitchy as he stormed up the Skywarp with a datapad. "Here's a booklet on all medical knowledge on sparklings, carriers, symptoms etcetera etcetera if the slightest little thing upsets you that you're not sure about and you can't find it in the manual call me RIGHT away. I don't care what those musty old mechs say I'll come back immediately. If I come back and find out somethings happened to one of my patients I will use my wrench as a bat and beat you with it. Understand?"

Skywarp mutely nodded as Ratchet made an exit. Bluestreak whispered "That was Ratchet speak for I care a lot so please don't get hurt and not tell me as I'd rather not like you to get seriously injured. Also he wants you and I's sparkling healthy since he likes me as well, well at least I think he lkes me as I've had a lot of dents knocked out of my frame I'd guess he cared about me-"

Bluestreak didn't get a chance to say any more since a screwdriver lodged itself into the table just in front of his servo, Wheeljack cried "Nooooo! Mr Twisty! Why'd you do that Ratch?"

"I ran out of wrenches!"

"So you throw Mr Twisty?"

"Jack you gotta stop naming your tools!"

"Never! It gives them character."

"I'll give YOU character in a minute!"

"Ratch put Mrs Cracker down! Stop! RATCHET'S TRYING TO KILL ME WITH A HAMMER!"

Skywarp looked at Bluestreak "You Autobots are so weird."

Bluestreak grinned "I'd like to think of us as more fun or cook-e than regular bots-"

Skywarp rolled his optics dragging Bluestreaks babbling mouth down "Shut up and kiss me." Bluestreak was more than happy to comply.


	49. Meetings

Thundercracker never actually thought that there would be a day that he was relieved to see the Autobot headquarters, but then again there seemed to be a lot firsts for everybody lately, so he simply readjusted Nightwish and landed a few meters from the entrance.

He cast an optic over Nightwish's damaged frame glad that he was online, a bit delirious maybe, but online nonetheless. "Almost there kid."

He walked forward practically dragging along the other in his grasp making sure to take slow even steps for two reasons, one so Nightwish wasn't damaged any more than he all ready was and two so the Autobots hopefully wouldn't open fire blowing them to the moon. As he neared he noticed an armed and waiting opening committee.

Wonderful.

Thundercracker scanned the crowd of bots cautiously wondering idly where Skywarp was, and on that note, where was Prime and his normal unit?

The leader of the Autobots wasn't present, neither were Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide or Ratchet. He figured that couldn't be a good sign. He stopped when he was within easy hearing range for both parties present and said "I'm not looking for a fight the kid here is hurt and could use some medical attention."

The small yapping red one yelled out "And why would we wanna fix a filthy con!"

Thundercracker snorted "The kid has no faction. He's neutral."

Murmurs broke out amongst the Autobots, whilst their line of fire power was impressive against two currently unarmed, and in Nightwish's case, injured bots it was highly annoying since the line didn't seem entirely sure what they were meant to be doing. Thundercracker asked calmly "Look could I just talk to Prime?"

The Autobots exchanged looks and one he thought to be Hound said "He's busy."

That was plausible since being the leader would mean he'd have more on his plate then most solders but it still seemed odd the noble Prime wouldn't greet intruders with his troops. "OK fine. Get Prowl then."

This time Bumblebee said "He's busy."

Again that wasn't entirely strange since the Tactician gave off the vibe of a workaholic but to be working on datapads during this? "Fine! Get Jazz then!"

When all else failed you could always count on the bouncy Third to be lurking around somewhere nearby, Brawn growled "He's busy too."

Or apparently not.

Fed up Thundercracker snapped "Busy doing what!"

Slingshot snickered "Looking for you."

There was a tense silence, until at least Fireflight whacked the back of his helm "Not the time to be making human jokes!"

Thundercracker shook his helm wondering what in the pit made him think this would be a good idea, Nightwish's pained groan reminded him. "Can I just speak to whoever it is in charge after them then?"

The Autobots shared worried glances, that was the moment Sideswipe came barrelling from inside the Arc skidding to a stop in front of the line "Sorry I'm late I got tied up with some things Prime left and- What?"

The Autobots seemed to deflate and Thundercracker swore he heard a "We're doomed."

He was close to yelling now "Who's in charge after Jazz!"

Sideswipe spun around looking at him "Uh currently me."

Thundercracker said "No really who's in charge?"

Sideswipe folded his arms "I'm serious I'm in charge at the minute now what do you want?"

Thundercracker thought if it got Nightwish repaired he may as well roll with it so he indicated the injured Seeker "Just some repairs for him and possibly temporary sanctuary for me."

Sideswipe mulled it over nodding slowly "OK. That can be do able."

The Autbots all went to protest but Sideswipe continued "But on the conditions you're disarmed, your com-link is disabled, you'll stay in the brig with a rotating guard and once the Seeker you're holding is repaired he'll join you in the brig in a separate cell. Deal?"

The Autobots that were going to protest audibly clicked their mouths shut at Sideswipe's terms, it had been such a Prowl like thing to say.

Thundercracker nodded "Deal."

Sideswipe said "OK then. Wheeljack, Hoist and Grapple take the injured mech and report to med bay, Trailbraker, Mirage and Hound escort Thundercracker to the brig, disarm him and Trailbreaker you'll take the first shift until further notice. Bumblebee let Skywarp know he's here, he might want to say hi, everyone else resume your duties."

They complied stunned at the leadership he was showing, and as they busied themselves to comply Thundercracker thought_ "Well this is certainly going to be interesting." _

* * *

Tracks was in a way sadistically thrilled that Prowl was going to be on Cybertron for who knew how long, because with him gone that meant no sparkling sitter duty until further notice!

Wahoo!

It wasn't that he didn't like sparklings some of them he found quite amusing well of course when they weren't running sticky energon covered fingers over his frame.

Shudder.

So yeah sparklings to him had good points and bad, good they usually gave undivided attention, bad they also lost said attention when something shiny caught their optic, good they were sweet and kind, bad they were selfish and spiteful, good they were so adorable since they were mini transformers, bad once they learned how to transformer they were a nightmare to keep in one place, good... well you get the idea.

Funnily enough though it was none of those reasons that made Tracks so crabby about having to spend his time watching them, nope, what bothered him was with practically no free time he couldn't do what he wanted or go anywhere he wished to be.

So the second Prowl left he took off himself where he considered a special location, perhaps it was made special by the person waiting for him, still his frame quivered in excitement as he drew closer to somewhere he hadn't had time to visit since the sparklings arrival.

He dropped to the road and blended into the traffic faster than the humans could keep up with and with the hustle and bustle he was soon forgotten as if a flying corvette hadn't landed from the sky.

Tracks truly did love New York city with it's culture, sights, not to mention the hustle and bustle of the people living their everyday lives. Now that he was here he soon sped along and parked himself outside the home of a particular person, one rev later and the person in question appeared moments later.

"Tracks man you know that's no way for a wake up call on a Saturday!"

Tracks hummed happily as the latino boy climbed into his cab muttering away, Tracks replied "My apologies Raoul I may have been a little overeager in getting your attention."

Raoul yawned barely awake rubbing his eyes "You're just lucky I didn't have to work with the Bop crew too late last night since you can't seem to stay away from me for long."

Tracks could tell he was teasing and returned "I could say the same to you unless there's another gorgeous corvette at your disposal."

Raoul rolled his eyes "You're so vain man the Empire State building wouldn't be a a big enough mirror for your ego."

"Well of course not! The mirrors would have to be a box around me to give appropriate viewing of my frame."

Raoul flicked the steering wheel "OK admitting your vain and you have a big ego in less than two minutes, what's got you so cheery today?"

Tracks pulled them into Sparkplug's garage so he could transform without having to deal with his many fans, cough cough, and let Raoul out before doing just that. "Nothing unusual Raoul just happy to be here and off sparkling duty."

"What's a sparkling?" he asked curiously.

Tracks groaned "Nothing important really. So do you feel like finding a new club to party at?"

Raoul shook his head "No way man I had enough partying at Dancetron to last me a lifetime! So come on spill what's a sparkling?"

So Tracks proceeded to explain everything from the sparklings arrival to the events of the Arc, Raoul listened with rapt attention and at the end he said "So if I'm getting this right you have been babysitting kid transformers for these last few weeks?"

Tracks nodded "Yes my poor paint job suffered dearly for it."

Raoul snickered then full on laughed at the put out firebird "Sorry Tracks but you babysitting! Hahaha! That's about as likely as Sunstreaker getting rusty."

Tracks was about to retort when he got a comm from Mirage,

_:Tracks wherever you are come back. Everyone's help is needed with the new rota in place until Optimus and the others return from Cybertron.:_

It could have been his imagination but Mirage sounded more annoyed than usual, must be having another wave of homesickness again, still Tracks had no sympathy for him right now since he'd just interrupted his well deserved time off.

_:I doubt that my absence will make that much difference.: _

_:Tracks this is a direct order return to base immediately.: _

Tracks thought irritably Mirage's temporary power as Third in command was going to his head but decided it was best to just get it over with.

_:Fine.: _

Raoul clicked his fingers "Hey Tracks ya in there?"

Tracks replied "Of course. Unfortunately I just got orders to return to base."

As he expected Raoul's face fell "Seriously? But ya just got here! I thought Prime would be cool with ya hanging here for a few hours."

Tracks said "Yes he would if he were here. He and a few others are on a trip to Cybertron for now and he left Sideswipe, Kup and Mirage in charge in their absence."

Roaul nearly tripped in shock "He left Sides in charge! For real? Man what has Op been tripping on lately?"

Tracks pointed out amusedly "Probably the same thing you are."

Raoul grumbled "Haha very funny."

Tracks sighed "Well I better get going."

Roaul said "Not without me ya not. Since ya come to visit me dude I'll come with you for a change."

Tracks looked shocked "But what about the Bop crew?"

Raoul waved a hand dismissively "They can keep themselves outta trouble for a day or two without me holding their hands."

Tracks knelt down to Raoul's level "I most certainly hope they don't need you to hold their hands."

Raoul grinned and placed a hand on Tracks metal cheek "Nah that's a privilege just for you."

Tracks carefully rubbed Raoul's back with his hand "Good because I'd hate to have a talk with them."

Raoul flicked his nose "Hurry up and transform you walking hunk of junk."

Tracks snorted "As you wish you little punk."

Once Raoul was seated comfortably with some cool tunes playing,

- "Must you have it at that volume?"

"When ya got it use it!"-

Tracks took to the air once more in a far better mood now that he had his favourite human and headed back towards the Arc.


	50. Off we go

**(Happy New Years Everyone! Can't believe it's allready 2012!)**

The further they got away from the Ark the more agitated Prowl and Jazz grew. Luckily Prowl wasn't suffering any spark pains as it turned out that only happened because Praxian's needed to be near their pregnant mates due to their vulnerability to attack, so now it was OK for him to travel distances away, but that didn't mean he wanted to.

As both of them stood together, Jazz tapping his fingers and Prowl twitching his doorwings trying to ease the restlessness out of their systems, neither had ever imagined the desire to stay and protect something so strongly as much as they wanted to now. They of course had faith in their comrades and friends abilities to watch over their sparklings in their absence, but knowing that neither of them _themselves _were going to be on hand for their Creations was quite honestly terrifying.

Optimus had decided on using Omega Supreme as transportation to Cybertron since he figured that Megatron would be in a rather bad mood if they used the space bridge again so soon, actually bad mood didn't cover it he'd probably be mistaken for a Volcano erupting.

Also the bonus of using Omega Supreme was they didn't have to worry about scheduled leaving times since he'd come if he was needed and was far more reliable of getting them there in one piece.

Omega had barely started his engines when Ratchet and Ironhide had tackled Jazz from his attempted leap of faith back to Earth and his babies. Still he was putting up a good fight against them and Prowl looked uncertain weather to aide his friends in keeping the saboteur down long enough to break orbit or scoop him up dramatically and drive off into the sunset back to the Ark.

Luckily the decision was made for him as they past the point of no longer surviving the drop functional, Perceptor said "Now Jazz there really is no reason or need to overreact right now over something so trivial-"

He shut up immediately at the death glare he was receiving, Optimus took pity on the microscope and said "Jazz stop threatening Perceptor and stop trying to leave."

Jazz simmered down and stopped struggling "Fine."

He shot another dark look Perceptor's way though, "Jazz." Prime warned.

Ratchet and Ironhide slowly let him go wary he was going to attempt another mad dash, Jazz did shoot up and rushed to the window. "Prowler." He whimpered.

Prowl dutifully went to his side doorwings drooping as he gathered what Jazz was trying to convey, the Earth was a blue and white sphere from their viewpoint and was rapidly getting smaller.

Prowl said "I'm sure we have nothing to worry about, they'll be fine."

Jazz growled lowly "I'm gonna kill those rusted out ol' ancients if it's the last thin' I do."

Prowl's doorwings shot up just as menacingly "I know plenty of places to dispose of the frames."

Optimus groaned "Prowl. Jazz. No plotting to murder the ancients!"

They both glowered defiantly until he added "At least not without including me."

Optimus soon shrunk down as Ratchet waved a wrench at the matrix bearer "Set a good example for pits sake and at least organise a group so the rest of us can get a piece of those broken bolted aluminium plated tripto-toads!"

Ironhide crunched his knuckles grinning darkly and Perceptor was suddenly wishing the trip would be over quickly as even the placid Silverbolt looked like he was contemplating something no sane bot would wish to encounter in a dark alley.

* * *

Skywarp was pretty sure he was lost, after all the Ark didn't exactly have signs or maps lurking about on any walls so bots could find their way around. Nope you had to just know or stand hopelessly confused in a hallway that had four different routes.

Bugger.

The hatchet wielding Doc bot had warned him off warping in case the coding upset the sparklings delicate something or other, he had been listening!

Honest!

Well kinda.

Anyway that wouldn't help him much in finding his way back to the rec room, geez that was the last time he did Sideswipe a favour of dropping off Staticstep and Swiftsong into the sparkling play room without a guide. He picked the left corridor after a simple 'Screamer is a meaner' and walked on whilst muttering "I'll be fine Bluestreak I can find my own way around, damn it I am a complete moron." He didn't expect to bump into anyone which he did falling back on his aft "Ow. Watch where you're- Thundercracker? What the pit are you doing here?"

Thundercracker from his position flanked by three Autobots answered smoothly "Walking kid. What else?"

Skywarp jumped up noticing the guns trained on TC should he even blink, very worried now he said "What's going on?"

Hound answered "Nothing to worry about. Thundercracker came here seeking sanctuary so we're just escorting him to the brig for the time being until Prime gets back."

Far more relaxed Skywarp replied "Oh."

Mirage scowled "Hound don't give away information about the prisoner!"

Hound chuckled "He's hardly a prisoner Mirage."

"He's going to the brig therefore he's a prisoner."

Skywarp couldn't help input "Don't Sideswipe and Sunstreaker end up in the brig often without being prisoners?"

Thundercracker chuckled "Nice one."

Mirage glared "You stay out of this and shouldn't you be somewhere?"

Skywarp shrugged "Maybe."

Trailbraker raised an optic "You're lost aren't you?"

Thundercracker snorted "Wouldn't surprise me. Look 'Warp just head down the corridor we came from and make a right you'll be in the entrance you can find your way from there right?"

Mirage shoved the gun in his back "And how do you know where to go?"

Thundercracker replied in a 'duh' tone "We just came from there."

Mirage looked like he wanted to facepalm "Right. Well, no talking and get moving!"

Skywarp stood uncertain what to do, so Hound said kindly "You can drop by and visit him later."

Grateful Skywarp flashed a grin at Thundercracker "See ya later TC."

Before taking off down the corridor before he forgot the directions. Mirage said "Hound stop dawdling and come on!"

Hound said in a low exasperated tone "I think temporary powers gone to his head."

Trailbraker nodded empathetically as Mirage barked "Hound!"

Hound murmured "Woof."

Trailbraker had difficulty stifling his snickers.

* * *

Sideswipe sagged with relief in Primes chair, yes Sideswipe was sat in the great Optimus Prime's office chair, and he found that it was so freaking cool. It was a swivel chair on wheels so for a few minutes he'd been happily spinning and wheeling around the office trying to see how fast he could spin. After Sunstreaker coming in and giving him a look that said 'Really? You're in charge of the Autobot army and the first thing you do is mess around in Primes chair?'

So sheepishly he'd stopped that, relieved it had Sunny that caught him and not someone like Red Alert...Yikes... That wouldn't have been fun.

Sunstreaker as it turned out had dropped by to sweet talk his brother into giving a day off from patrol, not knowing that in fairness Sideswipe had signed up for sparkling sitting instead. What Sunstreaker didn't know wouldn't hurt him, or Sides as the case may be if Sunny ever found out.

After that though he felt like his processor was going to rust from the sheer boredom of datapads!

He knew in comparison to Kupp's pile it was tiny but still the stack was huge, what on Earth could cause so many fifty thousand word plus monstrosities to be this amount in one day?

Glumly Sideswipe picked up another one noticing for the first time the date on the datapad, it was dated eleven months back, suspicious he picked up the datapads underneath. Eleven months, ten months, ten months, nine and a half months and so on. He felt a stylus snap under his fingers Optimus Prime great leader of the Autobots, bearer of the Matrix and prodigy of Alpha Trion wasn't doing his datapads!

'Well' he reasoned 'Running an army must be a lot of work and there were important things than paperwork formalities when the lives of innocents are at stake'... but still to have this amount unfinished?

No wonder Prowl was working all the time to keep things running and up to date, if he didn't no one would, since he doubted Jazz was much for keeping paperwork organised and Sideswipe had seen first hand Prime sneaking off to play basketball at least once a week.

Well he was a great leader and deserved down time just like the rest of them if not more, that thought in mind Sideswipe noticed a note left on the desk for him;

_~Sideswipe I'm a bit behind on the datapads if you could finish as much as you can for me in my absence that would be great! Prime :) _

Sideswipe felt his optic twitch of his own accord as he eyed the leaning towers of datapads, son of a glitch!


	51. Dimwits, Dates and Dads

Megatron was this, picture a thumb and forefinger a millimetre apart, this close to throwing a hissy fit. At this point Soundwave couldn't really blame him, after all when two thirds of your Seeker Trine decide to basically defect and the Third who's been known to try and claim leadership of the Decepticons for many eons suddenly drops off the map…. well it tends to annoy one slightly.

Though annoy was exactly the accurate term if the poor abused wall was any indication into the furious leaders current mentality. The other Decepticons had wisely scurried away to work on repairs, Soundwave on the other hand was the only real Decepticon left with any skill in programming computers, firewalls, defences, ect.

This sadly left him in the same room as his leader whose cannon seemed to be steadily eating away the wall closer and closer to the panel he was fixing. Soundwave mentally patted himself on the back for taking the intuitive to send his Creations into the lower levels to perform repairs as he doubted either of Rumble or Frenzy's comments would be appreciated right now. Megatron fired off another high powered blast into the wall, he yelled "Of all the fragging backstabbing ingrates I've ever had the pleasure of not getting to eliminate!" Soundwave said nothing waiting as Megatron continued "Glitched saurian smelling pathetic pellet projecting petromice!"

He fired off another three shots in succession making a well aligned triangle in the wall; he spun on his pede punching the formerly undented wall. "SOUNDWAVE!"

Soundwave looked at his leader "Yes Lord Megatron?"

Megatron hit the wall again "Why is it that my soldiers are backstabbing me more than usual lately?"

Soundwave thought carefully before answering "Suggestion: Rebel Seeker is the cause."

Megatron frowned in thought "Perhaps. That doesn't explain the treachery before his arrival when Skywarp sought out shelter with the soft sparked Autofools."

"Statement: Skywarp is young, perhaps finally reached phase in development of rebellion."

Megatron mulled the idea over tapping his fingers on his chair "Yes that is a possibility but why would Thundercracker and Starscream throw in with him."

"Statement: Thundercracker is an unofficial guardian, wouldn't allow harm to come to him. Starscream knew it would cause problems in your plans."

Megatron growled "That makes sense. Either way it doesn't matter when I see those unfaithful worms they will be begging for the mercy of off lining when I'm through with them. I will make them rue the day they were sparked. Soundwave repair the computers as soon as you can we need to make contact with Cybertron, it's time we rallied some of our home forces to put a stomp to the Neutral and Autobot rebel camps."

Soundwave replied "As you command Megatron."

* * *

"They're so cute!"

"Astoria please back up a bit I think you're scaring them a little."

The young woman huffed spinning around planting her hands on her hips "Why on Earth would you say that Powerglide? Look they love me! Don't you? Yes you do you adorable little transforming babies."

The sparklings being cooed at were the Anibots who were to be honest quiet freaked out at the human femme's behaviour, Carly they adored she always had something fun to do, but this Astoria was wearing a creepy large purple sun hat and sent unpleasant tingles in their systems. She didn't have any colouring books or pictures with her but she kept trying to squeeze their circuits out of their seams in over enthusiastic hugs, as such they'd scurried into the safety of a box fort and kept wary optics on the 'enemy'.

"Aw look Powerglide they're playing castle that's so sweet!"

"Looks more like they're hiding from you ya mean."

Astoria turned red "How dare you! As if they like you any better."

"Well d'uh of course they do I spend like at least three days hanging out with the rugrats a week."

"And I bet they love those days you're not there!"

"Yeah right! The little guys practically worship me!"

"Then let's adopt them!"

"Yeah that's right let's ado- wait-WHAT!"

Astoria folded her arms smugly "You just said yourself they love you, and let's face it what authorities on Earth would allow us a child? So problem solved. They need parents we need kids, everyone wins."

Powerglide floundered oh too aware that his comrades and friends were snickering behind their palms as he tried to come up with a sound argument with his human girlfriend why this was such an astronomically bad idea. Instead he said "Who the heck said I even want kids Astoria? Ya ever think of that in your plans! Besides by human standards you're not much older than a kid yourself!"

At the kid remark she flared up again "How dare you! If I'm considered responsible enough to run my father's company I am more than able to take care of a child!"

Powerglide sniped back "You can barely take care of yourself let alone some poor kid!"

Powerglide knew he went to far when Astoria's eyes started looking glassy she ran out without another word not looking back, he deflated feeling guilty "Aw man."

The Anibots emerged from their fort glaring heatedly at him, Powerglide waved his arms defensively "What! You wanna tell me you actually want her for a step-carrier now or something?"

The doors whoosed open as Tracks and Roaul stepped in, Raoul pointed a thumb over his shoulder "Any body wanna tell us why stop 'n shop fled about to break out in waterworks?"

The sparklings all pointed at Powerglide accusingly, the flyer muttered "Tattletales."

Tracks said "Well what's the story this time? I know you to have spats like Prime has basketball games but this is the closet I've seen her to actually crying about it."

Powerglide rolled his shoulders "Just said some stupid stuff I didn't exactly mean is all."

Cliffjumper supplied helpfully "He essentially called her immature, and an incapable mother with an inability of even looking after herself."

Brawn elbowed him harshly "Are you trying to get yourself hung!"

Powerglide shot him a death glare "Well whatever! Its nobodies business what goes on between us but ours, got it!"

Without waiting for an answer he stormed out in the opposite direction Astoria went. Raoul shook slightly from the heavy stomps "Woah man and I thought your sulks were legendary."

Tracks huffed "I do not sulk I brood."

"Feel sorry for yourself you mean."

"Look we came here so you could meet the sparklings not get into an argument ourselves. So meet, greet, be merry whatever it is you do."

Raoul rolled his eyes "Cold man. Say any you kids know streetdance?"

The lack of chirps was unsettling, Raoul rolled his sleeves up "Blaster must be slippin', OK guys pay attention."

Tracks sat by Rewind and Cloudcutter, Rewind said "Is it wise to let him try teaching them such moves?"

Tracks shrugged "If keeps them and their sticky servos away from me I'm all for it."

* * *

Sunstreaker tapped his fingers rhythmically; he checked his internal chronometer for the umpteenth time, then vented for the umpteenth time and counted the panels in his and Sideswipe's room once again before mentally admitting he was bored.

He would of thought with a important crew members off to Cybertron and the sparklings that their wouldn't be any downtime for quite a while but amazingly enough due to Prowl's left behind schedule there were actually intervals for every bot that qualified as a break.

As such Sunstreaker was now alone left to his own devices for another four hours, he lacked the inspiration to do any painting, he was not in the mood to mingle with the crew which usually left him with his favourite activity which was chilling with Sideswipe (Not that he would ever admit it even under the threat of death by rust). But no since his twin was 'in charge' he was literally ditched as Sideswipe fought the epic battle against datapads that he seemed to be loosing, he vented again and just itched to do something that wasn't as stupid as counting the panels of walls. He thought about watching human drama's on Teletran for a moment but immediately rejected the idea since he'd only just broken his addiction to said dramas.

Well nothing was happening so it was time to hit the ultimate last resort.

He was going to hang out with Wheeljack.

His will had been written in advance and if Sideswipe survived the datapad wars he'll finally know what happened to his Paint Splasher 4.0. Destination in mind Sunstreaker summoned the will and left their room pausing as Powerglide's femme nearly ran into his leg.

She shouted up at him "Watch where you're going you walking metal corn on the cob!"

She was leaking, oh primus she reminded him of the human soaps, _"Don't get involved Sunstreaker or you'll get sucked in again."_

"Well if you hadn't charged headfirst without looking you wouldn't have nearly ruined my paintjob you irresponsible girl!"

Astoria pounded her fists on his leg "You sound just like him!"

Then she started sobbing again, Sunstreaker bit his denta _"Walk away now before it's too late! Don't get involved, don't get involved, don't get-" _

"So what did he do this time?"

_"Dammit I got involved!" _

Astoria sniffled "Well I was just trying to take our relationship to the next level but he was being stubborn and a giant red jerk!"

Sunstreaker nodded "He probably fears responsibility."

Astoria whipped her eyes "Exactly what I thought but no he won't just man up and say it! He has to say hurtful things instead of what he's feeling."

Sunstreaker didn't feel like letting her into his and Sideswipe's room so he suggested "Maybe we should continue this in the rec room over a drink?"

Astoria answered "Yeah I could go for a cup of coffee and I'd really like to vent if that's OK with you."

"Well it's not like have anything better to be doing."

_"And with that Sunstreaker you've successfully reunited yourself with human drama; you lasted a whole two months without it, con-freaking-gratulations."_

He swore Sideswipe knew exactly what he just done if the teasing pokes over the bond were any clue still he ignored them intent of getting his live show of the afternoon with a nice cube of energon in hand.

* * *

The flight to Cybertron was nearing a close and the crew had calmed down somewhat, Ratchet and Ironhide though were still cackling evilly every so often but other than that they were rather quiet. Perceptor sat by Prime to 'compare scientific research' when in actuality he was using Optimus as a bot sized shield in case Jazz should suddenly decide to unleash his wrath. That didn't seem likely though as he and Prowl had chosen a seat right at the back of the shuttle, Jazz perched in Prowl's lap as they talked quietly remaining as close as Earth as they could despite they were only getting further and further away.

Silverbolt took the opportunity to ask a question in the peace of the trip "Prime I have been wondering what exactly the council wants with us, from what you said they have been gone for a long time so what could they possibly want now? And why us in particular?"

Optimus paused looking at Perceptor's notes and answered "Well it isn't just us from what I know the Council of Ancients have summoned Cybertronians far and wide to hold audience with. As to the why, well I'll start from the beginning, before Cybertron divided into separate factions we were all one people. We had just liberated ourselves from the Quintessons rule and began living as individuals; however in our programming we were still vastly different in functions. For example Seekers and Praxians back then the Seeker's processors were very basic, their frames huge and their fuel lines far more powerful yet delicate whilst Praxians were advantaged in the processors, their frames were fragile due to the doorwing appendages and they lived off basic fuel. So when a few Seekers and Praxians produced the first few sparklings there were devastating consequences."

Ratchet said "In all the medical records I've read from those times it was nothing but a never ending nightmare, the sparklings were so mixed up that they were deformed beyond what could function, the sparks that didn't extinguish before birth soon did shortly afterwards. The few that did remain online turned out insane or constantly as the humans would say sick as they would look a click away from dieing, the different races back then just couldn't mix."

Optimus took over again "That coupled with riots, disorder and general chaos brought about the Council of Ancients. The eldest bots of each race got together and divided up the planet into City's and prevented any cross bonding to avoid any unnecessary spark aches and governed the people into functioning civilisations. Before the outbreak of the war they mutually decided since the planet was functioning well without much guidance from them they could rest in a deep recharge within the heart of Cybertron in case there was a time there was time they would be needed again so Alpha Trion told me anyway."

Silverbolt nodded "OK that much I can understand, but why would they awaken now?"

Optimus answered "I have been thinking about that and I believe it's possible they are linked to Vector Sigma as they were some of the first he gave life to, so when you and your brothers were born they may have been awakened which is they'd want to meet you the leader of the newest sparked lives."

"Right. So why is it now Transformers of different makes can spark new life?" he asked curiously.

Ratchet answered that one "Easy as Transformer kind evolved and upgraded over the millennia they adapted more similar circuitry, builds, fuel lines ect."

"Ah that's good; I was worried about Skywarp and Bluestreak for a click."

Ratchet snorted "Pft that lil glitch of theirs should be just fine and another pain in my aft."

Ironhide chuckled "Ratch' do mah audios deceive me or arh' ya feeling old?"

Ratchet rubbed his optics "That isn't the half of it Ironhide."

Perceptor piped up nervously "Have you ever thought about taking on an apprentice perhaps?"

Ratchet raised an optic "If you're suggesting yourself stop now it'll never work, science would miss you too much."

Optimus looked thoughtful "I think an apprentice might not be such a bad idea since we could use another medic on base."

Ratchet frowned "I'll think about it, which is of course if the choice is mine on the matter."

"It is old friend."

"Drop the old or I'll take pictures of you without your facemask the next time your under sedation and put them up all over the Arc."

There was a surprised silence until Prowl muttered "Now I know where Sideswipe gets it from."

Ratchet smirked "What? You thought all that mischief in his programming was a glitch or something? Please the stories Wheeljack could tell you but better not dare if he values his tools."

Ironhide said "And I thought you were bad when you were young."

Optimus remained the picture of innocence "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ironhide snorted "Kallioan? The waitresses? The Count with the angry dogbot?"

Ratchet smirked "What's this now?"

Optimus held a hand up "In my defence I was overcharged and according to the records it never happened."

Jazz laughed along with Ironhide and Ratchet, Prowl on the other hand twitched his doorwings in a shifty manner, Jazz noticed and tilted his helm back to look at his face "'S matter Prowler?"

Prowl smiled "Just thinking."

"Abou'?"

_:Us: _

Jazz's optics widened behind his visor a fraction _:Wha' abou' us?: _

_:Just… Jazz would you like to… I mean…Is it possible we could be… What I mean is would you like to…:_

_:Prowl… Are ya askin' me out?: _

Prowl's doorwings twitched in a frenzy _:Well no! I mean yes! I mean maybe?...: _

Jazz chuckled _:Hey we already decided best friends no matter wha' right? So yeah consider me officially ya partner in crime.: _

Prowl tentatively place his hand on Jazz's and drew circles with his thumb _:Yes. My partner in crime, I like the sound of that.: _

Jazz grinned _:Me too man and when we get back ta Earth we can work all this out properly bu' for now…: _

_:I agree. I'm really missing them as well.: _

_:Who'd a thought two iddy bitty sparklets would bring us tagether like this?: _

_:Apparently Sunstreaker.: _

Jazz laughed aloud at that "Don' ever change Prowl."

Prowl subtlety tightened his arms "As long as you don't."

Omega Supreme announced "Approaching Cybertron, landing imminent in half a cycle."

* * *

Slipstream toddled down the hallway following the feelings in her spark that told her Creator was near, her caretaker hadn't noticed her absence yet and for that she was glad. She'd really missed her Creator, and big brother too but her spark called stronger to her parent than her brother she'd visit in a moment after anyway.

She peered around the corner spying to big bots guarding the door where her Creator was through, she slunk close to the wall unconsciously turning invisible hoping they wouldn't see her. She tread really lightly, one of the big bots she didn't know said "Did you hear that?"

The other big bot replied "You're imagining things."

Slipstream shot through the door quickly turning visible again once she was in, she looked at the blue mech in the corner of a cell reading a book file and felt so happy, she easily fit past the energy bars and leapt onto his chassis hugging him tightly.

The mech jumped startled and looked at the weight on his front, "Creator." She chirped quietly.

The mech rumbled in that way that reassured her instantly "Hello sweetspark how did you get in here?"

And for the first time in ages Thundercracker smiled as he petted his youngest Creations helm and winglets.


	52. Arrivals

Omega Supreme landed smoothly in the Kaon loading bay that Optimus had been given co-ordinates to, the Autobots disembarked not expecting many other transformers to be around and for the planet to still be more or less lifeless as the last time they visited.

So imagine their surprise at just how busy the loading bay turned out to be.

Incoming shuttles barely landing and unloading their passengers/contents before taking off into space once more; leaving passengers behind to ferrying new ones away.

Maintenance, engineer and technician bots flitted back and forth running checks on ships systems whilst passengers of the shuttles boarded and disembarked, and in amongst this mass of people transformers that could be pegged as tour guides hurried around delivering out directions, organising groups together and shuffling them onto other transports.

For the Autobots crew that had been together in their small army since before they left Cybertron over four million years ago and crashed into Earth they hadn't really seen much of their own people crowded together like this in a really long time, even by Cybertronian standards, so it was quite a culture shock to around so many others like themselves.

Before they could get themselves used to the fast moving mass a red minibot with a helm crest similar to Ironhide's approached them with a datapad in hand, he glanced them over before practically gluing his optics to the datapad "Ah excuse me could you tell me who you are? According to my records a shuttle wasn't scheduled to land here today."

Optimus answered "I am Optimus Prime these are my comrades Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Silverbolt, Perceptor and Omega Supreme."

The shuttle in question transformed into his bipedal mode staring down at the red minibot that nearly jumped out of his armour as he heard their names, he gazed at them in slight awe and nervousness "I've heard about you, you're the leader of the Autobots aren't you?"

Ironhide snorted "Why ya askin' kid? Ya wanna join or somethin'?"

The red minibot waved his hand frantically "No that's OK! I'm happy being an engineer-"

"Hotwire!"

The red minibot spun around so the Autobots assumed that was his designation, "Yes sir!?"

A bulky grey and silver mech coated in scratches grumbled "Stop holding them up and go fetch Goldstar and get back to work!"

Hotwire nodded "Right I'm on it." He stepped backwards bobbing his helm once as he said "Nice meeting you." before they lost sight of him in the crowd.

Jazz said "He seemed like a nice mech."

Ironhide said "He seemed like a pushover to me."

Jazz pointed a finger in Ratchets direction "A week with the Hatchet an' he'd be pushin' people aroun' with no problem."

Ratchet snorted "As flattered as I am in your faith in my people skills, I have found with some mechs there are just some you can't toughen up."

Prowl said dryly "If you decide to gain an apprentice may I suggest they are not… how could I phrase it nicely?"

Perceptor offered "A pacifist?"

Prime said "A peace keeper?"

Ironhide muttered "A Perceptor?"

Jazz sniggered at Perceptor's affronted look; Ironhide added "I ain't takin' it back I'm only sayin' what everyone was thinkin'."

Silverbolt asked Ratchet "Are you actually going to get an apprentice then?"

Ratchet looked around the loading bay "I'm still thinking it over."

From amongst the crowd of bots a gold frame popped up, then vanished then reappeared in front them in the form of a gold femme.

The Autobots stared at the femme, the femme stared at them then latched onto Silverbolt "Wow is this my lucky day or what!? You are so cute!"

Silverbolt looked down at his new arm attachment in shock "What?"

She waved a hand "Oh don't be modest! You're the best thing with wings to come through in like forever, not to mention sooooo shiny."

Silverbolt's faceplate heated up and he mouthed a pitiful 'help me' to the Autobots.

This was useless since Prowl and Jazz were conveniently too busy in 'deep' conversation, whilst Ratchet, Ironhide and Perceptor were having a small argument and Prime was talking to Omega Supreme.

The golden femme cooed "Aw look at you, you're like a circuit country chipkin, don't worry big guy I'll have you street smart in no time at all, free of charge of course."

Optimus decided to speak up at that point "Are you Goldstar?"

Goldstar smiled "Why yes I am. It is my duty to escort you to Oil springs where you'll be staying until the Council have time to summon you in and assess your crew's dynamics, mission and progress. During the wait though I'll also be on call to answer any questions you may have, show you around and suggest activities for you to try throughout the duration of your stay."

Ironhide grit his denta "Kid we don' need a babysitter to find our way around our home tha' we were fighting to protect befor' ya were even sparked, we're still fightin' and the Decepticon's ain't gonna stay quite for long whilst we're away!"

Optimus raised a hand "Easy Ironhide."

"Bu' Prahm-"

Optimus folded his arms "Whilst I agreed to the Council's wishes to meet with them in person I did not come here to treat this like a vacation. This is strictly a business trip and they will meet with us tonight as planned or I will interrupt whatever it is they are doing and talk to them whether they want me to or not. As Ironhide said the war is still going and we can't afford to waste time, do I make myself clear?"

Goldstar's optics shone "You are so cool."

Ratchet rolled his optics muttering "Every time."

Optimus continued "We'll find our own way to Oil springs and could you pass my message on please?"

She was biting her denta "But… I'm supposed to escort you…"

Jazz said cheerfully "Tha's OK ya can take Silverbolt along, he's never really seen much of Cybertron befor'. It'd be a good chance for him, right 'Bolt?"

Silverbolt said kindly "That's really not necessary I wouldn't want you going out of your way for me."

Goldstar beamed "Nonsense! I'll come by later and relay to you what their answer is, have a nice day now!"

With that she drug the helpless jet with her into the crowd, Perceptor asked "Do you think he'll be OK?"

Prime said "I'm sure he'll be fine and Jazz is right this will be good for him."

Ironhide chuckled "Kid might even get himself a femme friend."

Ratchet smirked "Yeah wouldn't want him ending up like Jazz and be single forever."

Jazz squeaked pointing at the CMO "Hey whatever happened to doctor/patient confidentiality man!"

Ratchet said "Doesn't apply amongst friend's wise guy."

"That might be ya own policy but professionally ya don' go sayin' stuff like tha'!"

Prowl commented "Anyway that statement doesn't really apply anymore as I'm pretty sure he's taken."

They looked at Prowl who glanced at Jazz his faceplate warm and doorwings twitching, Jazz grinned shyly back.

Ratchet huffed "Oh like that's surprising. You two have basically been bonded since day one."

* * *

Sideswipe dropped his stylus pen in defeat, this was it, this was going to be the end of him.

Funny he always thought it'd be a Decepticon jet that would blast him into shrapnel via heat seeking missiles after a round of jet judo gone wrong.

But no the end was near and now it was looming over his frame taunting him, daring him to try and survive, he knew it was over.

"Goodbye cruel world."

He switched his optics off awaiting his finish.

A hard heavy servo smacked his helm sharply, "OW!"

"What are you doing lying around on the job you moron."

Sideswipe sat up straight rubbing his helm practically pouting at Kupp "Did you have to hit me? My processor all ready hurts enough from this never ending nightmare!"

Kupp glanced at the leaning towers of datapads "I don't know what you're complaining about kid I have triple the amount compared to you."

"Yeah I know, sucks for you- Wait… If you have that much to do why are you here picking on me?!"

Kupp held out a cube of energon "Unlike you I've actually finished so I thought I'd stop by and see how you were getting on before I went to check on Hot Rod."

Sideswipe gratefully accepted the cube "For an old guy Kupp you can sure move fast when you want to… and since you're done with your work perhaps you could lend a hand since I could really use advice from someone older, wiser and more experienced than me…"

Kupp laughed "Nice try kid. Have fun."

As he left the door shut a little too hard and the towers of sorted datapads wobbled, Sideswipe said "No! No no!"

The datapads collapsed spilling onto the desk and floor getting mixed up all over again, Sideswipe tilted back in his chair whining a pitiful "Whhhhhyyyyy!?"

* * *

Nightwish onlined his optics slowly groaning as he did so, it felt like he'd been trampled by a tenta-roborhino and he knew what that felt like. He was still pissed his crew just laughed their afts off until the thing nearly ripped out his wings before they decided to help him. He sat up slowly surveying his surroundings to be greeted by shining orange walls, everywhere he looked structure wise was orange, where on Cybertron was he?

"Oh you're awake!"

He concentrated on the origin of the voice that turned out to be a mech with flashing headfins, he wondered briefly if he'd stumbled into Club Boogeybot again, the bot came over with some gizmo that looked like it had tentacles on it so he attempted to scoot away from both unknown mech and possible tenta-roborhino spawn.

"Woah back up bot we just met and I'm not letting you behave like that without buying me an energon cube first."

The bot laughed "I would say I'm flattered but I'm pretty sure that was just cheek, what do you think Ratchet would say to that Blackjack?"

"Unca' Ratch' would go CLANG!"

Nightwish glanced down at the bots leg where a black and white sparkling with flashing sensor horns toddled alongside his presumed Creator with a bright orange sparkling that held his hand and watched him like he was about to fall apart.

Nightwish refocused on the mech only to find the thingymabob a nanometre away from his nose, tentacle feeler things alive and at the ready. Nightwish yelped and threw himself backwards not expecting to whack himself into solid wall and temporarily stun his systems.

The mech seemed unphased "OK readings are normal, repairs are pretty good if I do say so myself and you seem alert and responsive. My diagnosis is you'll live! Hurrah!"

Nightwish stared at the bot wondering if it was him who hit his head instead; he asked "Uh where am I exactly?"

The bot said "You're on the ARC home to the Autobots where Thundercracker brought you in for repairs after your little scrape with the Decepticons."

The lil black and white sparkling spread his arms and went "Yeah! They go whhhoooossshhhh!"

Wheeljack patted the sparklings helm affectionately "That's right they flew here because they're Seekers."

The bot tapped his helm "Speaking of which who are you exactly?"

Nightwish crossed his arms "Who are you?"

The mech might have been beaming he couldn't exactly tell with no lips to go on, "Well my name is Wheeljack."

The little black and white sparkling waved "I'm Blackjack, this is Firefly he don' talk much yet."

The orange sparkling identified as Firefly huffed and lightly shoved his buddy in the arm, Nightwish hopped off the berth stretching his joints and said "Well my name is Nightwish and I have no faction other than leader of the freedom fighters of Cybertron. Thanks for patching me up Doc."

Wheeljack raised an optic saying with amusement "Oh I'm not a medic."

Nightwish paused his motions "…If you're not a medic what are you?"

Wheeljack held out the tentacle do-dad proudly "I'm an inventor!"

Just as he said that the thing fizzed and exploded splaying purple goop all over his frame that also slopped onto the floor with his hand, Nightwish stared looking at his body somewhat warily waiting for his own combustion.

Wheeljack groaned flicking off a tentacle from his torso "I was so sure I had it worked out this time. Oh well no use crying over spilt oil. Hey you OK? You look a little off kilter, I'm sure I wired your equilibrium circuits right but then again I've never actually worked on a seeker before."


End file.
